RWBY: Bloodmoon
by Amouren
Summary: In the Emerald Forrest, a child cries. But when silence reigns, he must learn to live on his own. If this child survives, what impact will he have on the creatures who would share his home? whats more what would happen if he is brought to where civilization lies?
1. Son of Man

The forest had always been his home. What else would he call it, it was the only place he had known. He knew of nearly every tree and piece of overgrowth that grew within the of the boundaries of thick brush and nearly endless colossal trunks topped with emerald leaves. It truly was a sight to behold from on high, what seemed like an endless sea of green spanning farther than the eye could see. However if one were to look just below the emerald treetops they would find a world inhabited by beasts. Grimm creatures that seemed like they came straight from the night terrors of mankind. Twisted beasts that seemed to defy the very laws of nature, seemingly made of darkness with the only signs of color on their forms being their crimson colored eyes and bone like plating that covered various parts of their bodies like a sort of natural armour. Some more ferocious looking than others, depending on how old the beast lived or how many skirmishes it had survived with others of its kind.

He knew to respect them, for he had seen what they were capable of. What they did to animals that inhabited the forest or how they tore each other to ribbons over territory or food . However that did not necessarily mean he needed to fear the monsters that shared his home. When he was young he feared them, as any child alone in the woods would, often times he would find himself running from the packs of younger wolflike creatures. They were quick and coordinated to some extent. When he was still small he would find his escape in the higher branches of the trees where they could not reach. However as the runts of the pack grew stronger and more ferocious so did he, he learned their patterns and where they were weak. And eventually how to hunt and kill them. It wasn't easy. However he had eventually done it and in turn planed use the beast's corpse to improve himself for the next hunt .This however proved difficult due to the monsters' nature of melting into shadows upon death. Eventually he managed to find ways to prolong the beasts' deaths so he could take what he needed. He doesn't remember how old he was when he first accomplished this it he does know that it was perhaps the fourth summer he could recall from his memory.

* * *

He had set a trap in a clearing near where he slept in the deeper part of the forest, many of the flora in that area bore fruit and the game were mostly smaller animals such as squirrels and rabbits that were drawn to the fruit that the branches bore. The trap itself was a simple pitfall with branches he had sharpened with stones placed at the bottom,for one of the lycanthropic creatures. It was no longer a pup but not yet full grown. Its outer skin of bone was just beginning to form itself upon the beast's back and limbs, luring the monster into the trap had been the easiest part to say the least. All he needed to do really was get the beast's attention and separate it from the rest of its pack without alerting the others. It was easier than he thought it would be all he did was throw rocks at the wolf like creature and it gave chase in an almost blind rage, All he had to do was stick to the higher branches and every once in awhile throw more rocks.

Problems didn't arise until AFTER the beast had fallen into the trap. It was around midday when the unfortunate creature broke through the hollowed out forest floor and ended up impaling itself upon the spikes below. When he approached the edge and looked down, he found he had been a little unsuccessful in his design. Of the twenty five or so spikes, only three or four had managed to find a place impaling the beast with the rest either meeting resistance from the outer layer of developing bone or simply buckling under the sudden weight put upon them and snapping into nothing more than sharp twigs. Needless to say the beast was not in a very approachable position.

It would thrash about and snarl at anything that came close. It wasn't until night fell and the broken moon could be seen in the night sky that he knew it was safe to approach. The monster, at around twilight began to howl, not a sort of rallying cry that called others of its kind to it to join in some glorious hunt. No this was a cry that called out for the mercy that only death could bring.

So while in this state he made his way to the bottom of his trap and saw the beast up close in its current state. Its fur was caked with dried blood around where the makeshift spears were protruding from the beast's flesh. One of its front legs was broken, the bone had snapped and was visible outside of the creature's skin. Its eyes looked empty like they had given up any sort of hope of living long ago. He looked at the broken and dying creature and found himself grimacing slightly at what he had done. He a creature much more fragile than the monsters of the forest, had somehow managed to cause this beast sing its dying song for him. Its once proud body now lay broken and dying at his feet. The monster's blood leaking from every wound he had inflicted flowing in a deep crimson, almost black stream.

As he drew closer the beast let out a weak growl, not in resistance or defiance but in acceptance. He began looking over the monster looking for anything he could possibly use or at least salvage using the crude stone tools he had on hand. after pacing around the dying creature for a good twenty minutes the creature attempted to lift itself using its front legs. When the creature stirred he stumbled backward in surprise nearly tripping on one of the broken spikes that littered the bottom of the pitfall. The monster's attempt to move however just resulted in it's front legs collapsing in on themselves causing the beast to fall once more making the wounds in its side tear open further causing more of the beasts blood to flow from the wounds. The arm that had been broken in the fall looked as if it was about to fall off due to the splintered piece of bone that had practically shredded the beast's flesh leaving it attached to itself by a few strands of flesh.

The beast let out a yelp as its wounded limb met the ground once again. He looked to the wounded arm, or more specifically the bone protruding from it's flesh. And found himself wrapping his small hands around the broken bone. Feeling out every fracture and gap in its length . The creature made no sound as he did so. And only whined as his crude stone dagger began to saw away at where the flesh and bone met. When he got roughly halfway through sawing the bone the beast began to breathe erratically as its life force slowly began to slip away.

Using the last of its strength the beast jerked one last time causing the bone he was sawing to snap off spraying the last of it's lifeblood over him in the process. He stumbled back as the bone was freed from the dying creature's flesh, looking at what was now currently in his hand he saw what could potentially replace the stone dagger he had been using for the past two summers.

A bone around two feet in length, wide and heavy for his childish hands but he would soon grow into it. At the end of it's slightly curved length was a sharp edge where the bone had snapped from the rest of the creature's arm. He looked back to the creature as he saw it beginning to evaporate into shadows and looked back to the bone in his hand. His hair and face slick with the beast's blood slowly dripping off in small droplets. Some of the dark liquid had found its way onto his lips and into his open mouth and he swallowed. The taste of the monster's blood was not what he expected.

The beast's blood had the bitter taste of iron that much he was expecting however there was another flavor, it was bittersweet like fresh the fresh honeycomb that the bees in the less dense part of the forest produced during the late spring and early fall seasons. However the taste was not what he was most pressing thing on his mind at the moment. As soon as the blood made it's way down his throat he immediately felt a sort of pulse travel throughout his small body.

What he noticed first was the smell, what was it? where was it coming from? It smelled familiar, like a rabbit that had just been killed, fresh blood and tender meat mixing with the forest air but it was faint like it was far away. The next thing he noticed was the change in his vision, the moon in the sky had only illuminated so much making it almost impossible to see. However once he had felt the pulse move through him the world around him became sharper than it had been a moment ago.

The darkness seemed to lessen and his eyes seemed more accustomed to seeing in the dark. He saw everything in greater detail as well when he looked upon the dead creature he could clearly make out the monster's tendons spasming slightly and begin to deteriorate and turn to dust through the shadows of the night. Along with the sudden improvement in his sight and sense of smell his hearing had also been affected. He could make out the sounds of creatures far off into the distant as well as those close by. He recognized the sound of the wolven creatures fighting over territory as well as the cry of one of the large ravens that flew over head.

All of this at once seemed to be too much to bear in such a short time as the he found himself trying to block out the overload to his senses by closing his eyes and covering his ears while gripping his head in pain. But the blood did not just have an affect on his senses, he could feel his body begin to change or alter itself ever so slightly becoming more like the beast he had just killed. His ears gained a sight point towards the top and he could feel his canines grow and become sharper even if it was slightly. His muscles as well as the rest of his body felt as if it could handle feats that should be very difficult or near impossible for someone as young as he was.

He crouched slightly and in a single bound lept out of the pit he had dug and back onto forest floor above, two thing had happened when that he realized one was that he was now capable of physical feats well beyond what he was able to do just a few hours ago and that he had not fully realized how much power he put into his jump seeing how on his descent he nearly close lined himself on a tree branch in the clearing. When he did land it was not as one would call it graceful he stumbled and rolled into a nearby tree trunk (nearly impaling himself with his new fashioned dagger in the process) shaking the branches with enough force to cause the fruit which had been growing on the upper levels to literally bury him in enough food to feed him for a week.

He emerged from the pile of fruit and dusted himself off and simply stood there looking around the clearing taking in everything his senses would allow from the smells of the nearby grotto where a stream provided fresh water to a bountiful flower bed, the sound of the monsters and woodland creatures stalking the forest around him. As well as the sight of the clearing around him, the giant towering trees ripe with fruit and lit by billions of stars and hundreds of fireflies before he felt it all suddenly vanish his senses dulling once more and his physical attributes shifting back to their human state all but his canines which had remained pointed. He looked back to the beast now nearly evaporated in the trap he had made. All of these feelings and experiences came from sampling its blood? This power he had just experienced, was that how the beasts saw the world? If he had more blood surely he could find out and perhaps the different types of beast would provide a different experience.

He let a carefree smile come to his face, he could contend with the one's who shared his home. He realized after that night that in the forest he lived in he did not need to fall into the category of prey he could be on par with the beasts that roamed the emerald wilds all he had to do was be smart about it.

* * *

Of course the forest was not just home to him and the grimm monsters he shared it with. Roughly once a year others would come into his home. Others like him but at the same time not like him. The others more often times than not were, put simply loud and very obnoxious. He had taken to referring to the day as "Boom day" or "crash day" mostly because of the loud explosions along with shouts, outsiders flying through the air, broken branches, fallen trees and the occasional fire. For whatever reason the visitors to his home were always much older than he was, although now they would probably be closer in age to him. And they would always do the same things each time, Cause an unnecessary amount of noise making the monsters very nervous and more often than not violent, separate themselves then for whatever reason find one another again and then go look for something towards the part of the forest that the bigger monster's live. He never really bothered to notice the outsiders much unless they wandered through his territory.

It was when this happened that he would just simply observe them. They were strange to say the very least, they wore odd hides like they were not made from the skins of animals or monsters but of something else. And their equipment was often times the oddest thing about them. instead of having tools and armor fashioned from the bones of monsters. The outsiders had equipment made of some sort of sleek and sharp material often times shining in the sunlight, and each weapon the outsiders wielded was unique he never in all the "boom days" saw the same weapon twice.

There was however one similarity between them all...they all were VERY loud and destructive, conjuring violent explosions of all types pulled straight from nature from fire to lightning and from winter's frost to mighty gusts of wind. and sometimes just very loud BANGS! and something would die. The outsiders like the creatures communicated with one another speaking in tongues and sounds he was not familiar with. It had taken him ten summers at least to get a basic understanding of what was being said and another two to be able to understand completely, could he himself speak how they spoke? Probably not. But he could understand them at the least. He was honestly surprised that he had not been seen or even noticed by the others like him. Perhaps it was a mixture of his growing up in the forest and that they only visited a few times a year mixed with the enhancements he received from the blood of monsters that kept them from noticing but he didn't like to dwell on it.

For whatever reason he thought it was amusing to cause mischief for the outsiders. He started out innocent enough. Simply following them around to see if they would be able to notice him and if they did he would simply disappear as if he was never there in the first place. But as he grew older and bolder he would do things like brush by them while their back was turned or hang from a branch and make the outsiders believe they were all. jabbing each other in the shoulders. This eventually escalated into testing his luck in "acquiring genuine outsider" trophies.

Such as a strange clip he pulled from a girl's hair, a lot of brown leather pouches filled with strange stiff chip things of different colors with strange symbols on them, some strange cylinders and pouches that he could only assume were used for storing water and other liquids, and somehow he had managed to "acquire" an entire set armor crafted from leather and that strange hard material. To be fair to the one he had "received" it from they had been rendered unconscious after he may, or may not have suddenly dropped down in front of them in his attempt at collecting fresh honeycomb from the beehive above them, which in turn caused the poor boy to pass out from surprise.

The armor itself was not the most impressive he has seen the outsiders wear. it was just a simple leather harness which housed a what he learned was called a "steel" plate on one of the shoulders, that would go over a simple chest guard made from a lighter variant of the same material. needless to say he liked it, it was a bit big for him at first but he grew into it eventually along with figuring out the adjustment straps which had only taken him a few months to learn he might add.

* * *

On one of the more recent "Boom days" he decided to follow a few of the outsiders, curious as to what they were even there for. He began to track a girl almost as soon as she landed on the forest floor. She was at best about as imposing as a small rabbit, ironic because she had the ears atop her head to match the impression she gave off. If he were to be completely honest he was surprised that she survived long enough to even run into any of the other visitors to the forest. Mostly because she seemed like she was ready to pass out or run in the complete opposite direction whenever something, anything really made a noise in the brush near her. Most of the time it was just a small woodland creature like a squirrel or rabbit with the occasional bird here or she managed to meet up and somehow join with three other outsiders after wandering aimlessly for a good three and a half hours. The others seemed like they were better suited for aimlessly wandering around in the forest for the most part. The rest of the rabbit girl's makeshift pack was comprised of two males both seeming like they would be able to handle themselves with the larger of the two wielding a rather large blade and the one covered in scars utilizing possibly the oddest weapons he had ever seen, Two curved blades mounted on their wielder's bracers that were attached to his forearms.

Any sensible creature be they beast or man would hesitate to confront them. However it was not the men of the group that made him nervous,no, it was the second woman that caught his attention. At first she did not seem like much of a threat, if anything she would appear to be the least suited for a trek into the wilderness. Adorned in clothing and garments that offered no real protection in combat really the only purpose that they seemed to serve was an aesthetic one. Though granted the scared one did not have much to offer in the way of protection but he seemed agile enough to be able to avoid most attacks from the beasts of the forest. But the other girl, what set shivers down his spine was the confidence she emitted as soon as their group was set upon by a pack of wandering Wolf beasts.

Almost immediately she took command of the other three in her party and directed them to form not only an effective defensive perimeter with only four people, but had also shown that she was not only meant to be respected but feared. The respect came from her show as an alpha within her group the fear came from when the bag he had thought was simply carrying supplies seemed to grow and shift into a rather large and very loud machine of death and destruction. Wherever she faced the machine would spin as its echoing shots could be heard for miles disrupting the other beasts in the area as well. And wherever the machine was pointed things would die. Or for lack of a better word, simply be eviscerated leaving nothing that could be salvaged from the corpses of the beasts. To say that that after that moment the alpha woman scared the life out of him would be an understatement seeing how after the skirmish he made an effort to NEVER be within her line of sight as he continued to follow them towards the territory that was home to the largest beasts in the immediate area. He stopped following when they reached the edge of his territory and wandered into theirs, no matter how curious he was about what exactly the outsiders were doing in the giant scorpion's territory he valued his life more.

* * *

That was around a year ago and if his count was correct then today was going to be another "Boom day" but that did not really matter because if his nose was telling the truth then the bees in the central territory had awoken from their winter hibernation earlier than usual and begun to produce their honeycomb early. The honeycomb that the bees made was easily the best thing he had ever eaten, so sweet and delicious that just thinking about it made his mouth water. So much so that it was well worth the myriad of stings that he would often receive no matter what he did. he found that the small rolling tusk creatures' blood provided adequate enough armour for collecting much more than the hardened leather that he usually wore. Unfortunately he was fresh out of tusk blood having used it all in a scrap with one of the larger lycan creatures.

And so here he stood on the branches of one of the larger trunks above the forest floor he had grown tall and strong because of his time spent improving himself for his own survival he had even managed to get a good chunk of territory carved out in the years since he first set that trap for the nightmarish wolf. A territory that spanned from the grotto located in the south of the forest to the edge of the cliffs to the east and even to the edge of the west cliff face where the giant raven made its nest it was not all that sizable in comparison to the rest of the forest but he still felt some inkling of pride in it. The creatures still wandered his territory that much was a given but they knew not to try and challenge for the territory those that did were usually skinned alive and their parts used to improve himself. Even though he claimed the area as his own there are still places he did not venture most notably the cave that the giant clawed beast resided hell he had even marked outside the cave as a warning to the outsiders so they would not be inclined to explore and anger easily one of the largest monsters in his immediate area so far his warning had been followed seems that as strange as the outsiders had not disturbed the beast yet.

His messy dark blue almost black hair blowing in the slight breeze. Eyes the color of a soft crimson gazed over the path towards where both the honey and outsiders would be his senses enhanced by the blood of the wolfish creatures let him notice every scent and see further than any normal creature could, well he supposed his current state could be considered normal for him seeing how he made sure to have a constant amount of the wolf essence flowing through him to keep himself sharp, he had been doing this so long that even when he had none in his system the effects could still be felt slightly in the form of a sharper sense of smell and hearing, as well as his canines having their permanent sharp point and the same with his took the moment's rest that he had allowed himself to check over his gear and ensure all the pouches filled with the bittersweet liquid were secured to him properly. His bone daggers were fastened in their usual place across the back of his waist attached to the leather belt that also held in place the pelt of an adolescent wolf creature around his waist and cascaded around his legs in a makeshift kilt. His armour was in check his usual tunic that he had made from the hides of the game in the area covered by the lightweight steel chest guard, which was covered by the leather harness he had "acquired" some years before albeit slightly modified.

He had added extra pouches on the straps in the front that ran across each side of his chest which contained small vials of extra blood in addition to the large drinking pouch filled with the wolvish blood that rested at his side. Each small vial contained a different type ranging from the the monstrous bear like creatures to the large ravens that roamed the skies, even a small vial that held the blood of the massive eight-legged creature that had the large spiked tail and terrifying claws that could crush the trunks of certain trees in a single motion. At the center of the leather harness where it was fastened he had adorned it with some thin pieces of metal he had found in near the edge of the forest near the large cliff face to the east arranged in the shape of two crescent moons that encircled a fragmented blue stone that he had for as long as he could remember it used to be larger and full but when he was around nine summers old he had dropped it and it had shattered. All that could be seen of the engraving now were the letters BEO. Not that that mattered to him, he couldn't read them to him they were just strange symbols that he couldn't make out.

Dawn had just broken so he estimated that he would have at least an hour or two before the outsiders made their unique entry into his home. And so he made his way down the path leaping from tree to tree and swinging from branch to branch. Until he heard the first of the outsiders shout as they were flung across the sky and land somewhere in the forest the first one was always quieter than the others for whatever reason and after a bit he could hear more screaming however after about three or for of them he simply heard someone shout "Wooo Hooo" which was followed by a series of explosions.

By then he had already reached his destination. Situated on the branch directly across from his on a neighboring tree was a golden bee hive he could see a small swarm of its workers moving in and out as they produced what he was seeking inside. But how to get it? The bees seemed to be less active this morning so perhaps he could simply climb over and carefully reach in and scoop some of the honeycomb out. No that would be asking to get swarmed and stung. Maybe he could cut a piece out of the side and quickly flee. That may work. As he began to walk closer to the edge of his branch preparing to hop over to the next branch he heard another one of the explosions this one was VERY close and was followed by the rustling of leaves and the snapping of branches a lot of them and they were getting closer to him by the second.

He didn't know exactly know what had happened but all he knew was it hurt… a lot. As he looked left all he saw was a blur of brown and bright yellow almost gold crash into him and send them both falling to the forest floor with what he was assuming was an outsider landing on top of him. Needless to say the sudden impact had and landing had him seeing tiny black wolves chasing honey bees. He couldn't really see what was currently on top of him as he looked up all he saw was a mass of gold hair. It was to be blunt extremely beautiful and given the length he believed it belonged to a female, he had seen the hair color amongst the outsiders before but never in this magnitude. It looked as if it was spun from pure gold he would have reached out to feel it if he hadn't landed on one of his hands with the other being pinned by the outsider atop of him. Her scent was something he wouldn't forget either if he had to say it she smelled like a mix of honey, burning wood and the explosive powder he found in a capsule he liberated from an outsider. By now she must have regained her senses as he could feel her begin to stir atop him.

"Hmmm...well that could have gone a little better" She groaned as she tried to sit up flipping her hair out of her face to reveal a soft beautiful face with a smooth pale complexion and lilac colored eyes looking down at him behind askew sunglasses looking down at him.

"Sorry bout crashin into you like that usually I don't tackle boys on sight until at least the third date. "She let out a small chuckle followed by a grin appearing on her face.

She sat upright straddling his waist and began stretching her arms out letting out a satisfied groan while doing so, allowing him a better view of the girl who crashed into him. If he thought she was beautiful before it was only reinforced when he got a better look at her. Her clothing consisted of a brown coat that clung to her rather curvaceous and generous frame covering a yellow colored undershirt and an orange scarf around her neck, the jacket stopping right where her stomach was showing off her midriff along with two gold bracelets adorning her wrists. While her lower half was adorned with black shorts that hugged close to her body and a brown belt over it. In all honesty he aside from the jacket he couldn't see how it could protect her in combat. But he would be damned if she did not wear it well.

"Well I guess I just need to look where I'm goin a bit better eh fella?" she said as she looked down at him noticing his starring another smirk this one a bit more devious appeared on her face.

"Ahh see somthin you like?" she said in a playful manner "well you gonna be seein a lot of it seeing how your my partner now after all." she said as she rolled off of him and dusted herself off offering her hand to help him up.

Partner? What was she talking about? Wait did she think he was another outsider! Well there wasn't really a problem with that and it wasn't like he could tell her otherwise. As he got to his feet he noticed he was taller than her not by much only by one or two inches. He looked at her again closer this time. Noticing the callouses on her hands and definition in her arm and leg muscles she was strong he could tell by looking at her but took great care in making sure it did not show physically. He wondered why.

"Well the names Yang, Yang Xiao Long. and yours is?" she said extending her arm once more.

Name? He never really remembered having a name. In his confusion just simply pointed to his chest as if to ask..Me?

When the now named Yang saw this gesture and looked to where he was pointing she did not get the indication that he was asking a question. What she saw was the fragmented gem on his chest buckle and spied the letters BEO.

"Beo huh? Well nice to meet you Beo. I take it by the way you pointed to your name you don't talk much do you?" Yang said a wide smile appearing on her face while vigorously shaking his hand.

Beo? Was that what was on the gem? Well it made having to try and say a name easier. And in response to her question he just mimicked what he had seen other outsiders do in situations and simply shrugged his shoulders.

Yang then looked him over once more and after giving it some thought he did look more like the rugged silent type given his appearance and all. But the introductions would have to come later the initiation test was well under way and they should have probably left a while ago.

"Well i guess more formal introductions are going to have to come later cause right now we've got a relic to find." Yang stated pumping one of her fists into the air.

Beo just gave her a confused look as if he had no clue what she was talking about. Which he didn't.

"Wow I guess I musta crashed into you harder than I thought, Well have no fear I'm sure with the two of us well find it no problem!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the back of Beo's collar and began leading him deeper into the woods with her. He looked up at the beehive that was still attached to the branch above. Do not worry my sweet sweet honeycomb we shall meet again he thought as he was dragged by his apparent partner and he silently hoped that this day would not get any stranger.

_ **A/N: So this is the first fic Ive ever actually written and basicly Im using it to improve my writing ability and practice different mechanics and things like that that and ever since a friend of mine and i said "hey lets make RWBY oc's" and he immediatly said mine was dumb. I being me imediatly thought of backstory and how he can fit into the RWBY verse. Just as a clarifier Beo will NOT be replacing anyone in the main cast and it wont be one of those five people to a team stories either. nope it will not. the rating may change latter on depending on how far i decide to go with my pushing of my metaphorical envolope.** **Anyway leave a review or pm me about any thoughts, concerns or questions i welcome any constructive critism** **this is Amouren signing out**

 **ps: I did my best to grammer check this but if anyone noticices anything really really bad point it out so i can fix it plese, thanks**


	2. The Stray

To say her time so far at Beacon Academy had not been what she had expected would be an understatement. Some of the surprises she was presented with were fantastic, like finding out that her baby sister not only interrupted a dust robbery by one of the most wanted criminals in Vale but in doing so was pushed ahead two years and would be joining her as a student at said academy.

Although she did feel bad when she had basically abandoned Ruby to spend time with her friends from Signal Academy almost immediately after they Arrived at the prestigious academy . But things seemed to work out okay for he little sister when she saw her walk into the assembly hall for orientation with...the blond guy who got airsick on her shoes. Well he must have been an alright guy if Ruby had decided to spend time with him. Ruby being upset with her was understandable however some of the things she had told her were just doubted she had actually exploded like she claimed. Imagine her surprise when this was confirmed by not only one but three people who had been there. She didn't say anything out loud other than her voicing her disbelief that that had actually happened, but inside she was nearly dying of laughter mainly because the situation seemed like something that would come out of one of her Friday night sitcoms.

Some of the surprises to her were well to put it lightly strange. After the headmaster's speech that felt more like a grave warning as opposed to a warm and welcoming speech to promising huntsman and huntresses. However Professor Ozpin's strange idea of a welcoming speech aside when they were dismissed into the great hall where all the students would inevitably be staying for the night, she could not help but overhear probably the second strangest thing she had heard that day the first being the news of her sister's rather "explosive" entrance at the front gates. It had started as something she heard in passing.

"No way..that can't be true."a girl said her tone a strange mix of disbelief and boredom somewhere behind her.

"Believe me it's true my cousin said it stole his wallet when he went through initiation a few years back" said a boy sounding like he was trying his best to convince whoever he was talking to. Initially she simply dismissed this as some hopeless guy trying to hold the girl's attention. But while she was doing some "research" later that night involving some of the "gentlemen" who could quite possibly become future teammates or something of the sort while Ruby was doing something in her journal in the corner where they had made their beds for the night. When she overheard them mention something similar to what the pair in the hallway were talking about.

"Seriously? What kinda BS is that." said one of the boys.

"I'm tellin ya man. It's true i heard that there's some sort of Freak living in the forest. The way I heard it from my older brother was that some sick bastard threw their kid into the forest and he turned into some sort of subhuman beast. Y'know ahh like from that one movie...ahh what was it...y'know the one with David Reeves." The other boy said

"A Valeien WereGrimm in Atlas?" His friend responded

"Yeah! That one, some sorta half man half Grimm monster that does the usual monster shit, like attacking bystanders and eating babies." the second boy proclaimed. His friend gave him a look that basically said he wasn't buying what he what selling.

"I personally think YOU have been watching too many movies, no way a kid would be able to survive out there for that long with all the Grimm and other creatures that live there."the first boy said "Besides dontcha think there are more important things to be worrying about…"

it was at this point that she tuned them out and continued walking towards where Ruby was. And not to her surprise most of what she heard on her way back was gossip, what did surprise her however was what the gossip was about. Instead of hearing girls gossiping about which boy they wouldn't mind getting lost in the forest with. They were saying things like.

"I heard that he skins Grimm alive and wears their pelts"

"A friend of mine whose mom scouts the area before initiation said she saw these weird pitfalls that had these weird spikes at the bottom and…"

But what caught her attention the most out of all of these was not as disturbing nor as frightening as some of the tidbits she had heard. It was well surprisingly funny.

She did not really recognize any of the girls who were sitting around a little ways away from where she and Ruby had situated themselves. Well save for the frigid heiress that was involved in her sister's...incident. If she were to be completely honest about her first impression of Weiss Schnee she would have to say that she needed to remove the massive icicle that seemed to have planted itself so far up her backside that it seemed freezing her heart as well. Not to say that she didn't have the capacity to be a good person but given what she had seen that would take a lot to convince her otherwise. And strangely enough she seemed somewhat invested in what the other girl was saying.

"So my stepfather's, brother's, cousin's sister's, nephew's, best friend's former roommate, said that he knew a guy that got lost during the initiation and actually SAW it up close!"the rather energetic girl with the strange looking….what was that a hat? a helmet?

The others responded with mixed reactions ranging from "No way!" to "doubtful" she took a wild guess as to who said that.

"Its true he said he got lost in the Emerald Forest during his initiation like 3 years ago and all of a sudden this _thing_ dropped out of the trees and knocked him out." Helmet Girl continued "He said the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was seeing this weird mix of a boy and a beowulf, and when he woke up ALL of his stuff was gone except for his weapons and pants!" she exclaimed

"So this Man-Grimm, knocked him out and stole his armour and supplies?"came the heiress's condescending reply " Forgive me for being blunt but that sounds absolutely ridiculous, I mean from what I've only heard today it seems no more as real as the boogeyman. The mere idea of a person surviving for that long ALONE mind you just is impossible."

it was here that she tuned the frigid ice queen out and made her way back to her sister plopping down rather energetically next to trying to remove the rather uncharacteristic look on Ruby's face.

"It's like a biiiiig slumber party!" she said while dropping down on her sleeping bag. Somehow the following few minutes managed to both sour her sister's mood and sweeten it. with the reminder the she had made a friend in puke boy whose name she had learned later on was Jaune Arc. As well as potential friend Ruby had seen in that Blake girl who had been keeping to herself in corner of the room simply reading a book. She would give anyone three guesses as to whom was responsible for the wet blanket thrown onto the their otherwise good conversation. But as the night grew late and they all retired for the night she couldn't help but feel excited for what tomorrow would bring and she knew deep down Ruby was even more excited than she was.

But by far the thing that Yang Xiao Long had not been expecting the most would be literally crashing into her new partner during her landing during the Initiation ceremony. The launch itself was easily one of the most blood pumping experiences she had ever had,and flying through the air at that speed was a rush of pure adrenaline. The blasts from Ember Cecilia propelling her further and faster through the air which only added to her adrenaline high. But unfortunately what comes up must come down so she had planned on vaulting between the massive tree trunks and then rolling into a sprint on the forest floor. Obviously it didn't' work out the way she initially planned because as soon she broke through the treetops her foot snagged on a protruding branch and in combination with her speed, sent her flying downward snapping branches as she did so. She didn't exactly know what had happened but all she saw was a mass of dark blue hair, brown and silver. Before colliding with said mass sending them both to the forest floor below with her essentially laying on top of whatever she had crashed into. When Yang had managed to reorient herself to her surroundings receiving only a minor headache from her crash landing.

"Hmmm…well that could have gone a little better." She said while trying to sit up, removing her much loved golden locks from her face and looked down at the lucky classmate who had the pleasure of being her partner for the duration of their time at Beacon.

What she noticed first about the person she had for lack of a better word steamrolled onto was his hair it was long for a guy anyway and it was very very unkempt and the most curious shade of blue, it was almost like someone took the night sky and gave it a blueish tint she felt like if she stared at it too long then she would get lost in the color. So she looked at his face to see who the midnight blue hair belonged. She would admit that he was handsome in a scruffy mountain man sort of way. His face held a light but slightly suntanned complexion. She noticed that one of his canines was protruding from the side of his mouth and was well pointed. His ears also held a similar feature at the top of the earlobe from what she could see from beneath his hair. But what caught her attention the most were his eyes, they were a soft red, almost a rich maroon or burgundy which worked surprisingly well in contrast with his hair. She noticed that he was examining her face and expression at the same time she was doing the same to him. His expression was probably one of the more curious things she had noticed. He looked well amazed or in awe of her almost like he had never seen another person let alone a girl this close but she had just chalked it up to her tendency to be a knockout striking yet another hapless guy. Perhaps she could have a bit of fun with him before introducing herself after all a bit of light teasing never hurt to ease the tension of a potentially awkward situation.

"Sorry bout crashin into you like that usually i don't tackle boys until at least the third date."She said letting out a small chuckle sitting up and stretching her body out, intentionally allowing him a MUCH better look at her hoping to elicit some sort of bashful or embarrassing response, a sly grin coming to her face as she felt her limbs get that satisfied feeling one gets after a good stretch.

"Well I guess I just need to look where I'm goin a bit better eh fella?"She said as she took another look at the boy beneath her to unsurprisingly find him staring at her a slight blush could be seen on his face even if he didn't realize it. Yang couldn't help but let a sinister grin come to her face and she couldn't help but continue to mess with him a bit more.

"Ahh see somthin you like?" she said playfully while getting off of the man who was to be her partner. "Well you're gonna be seein a lot more of it seeing how your my partner now after all" she said matter of factly offering a hand to help him up. He gave her a confused look as he got up. When he got to his feet Yang was surprised to see he was taller than her not by much only a few inches but now that he was standing she got a better look at the rest of him.

If she had to take a guess she would say that he stood at around five foot ten, five foot eleven, around that range, he was of a sightly and thin sturdy build, his arms and legs lean and muscular. His armour seemed pretty basic for the most part. A hard leather harness which housed a metal spalder on his left shoulder and was fastened over what looked like a lightweight metal chest guard over what looked like a handmade tunic. Attached to the leather straps fastened diagonally across his chest were a plethora of small pouches each holding something. What was in them exactly she did not know. Further down was a leather hunting belt that housed what looked like twin daggers behind his waist and a larger drinking skin attached to the side. Connected to the belt was…..a kilt? Made of some sort of black fur that seemed to wrap itself around his legs. In all honesty it seemed to suit him in a strange barbaric sort of way.

"Well the names Yang, Yang Xiao Long. And yours is?" she said after noticing he was just staring at her.

He didn't say anything just looked at her some more. A slightly confused look on his face and after a good ten seconds he just pointed to the gem that was fixed in the centerpiece of his armour. Inscribed on the dark blue gem were the letters BEO. strange to have to point to his name rather than just say it. Maybe it was a family thing to have heirlooms with their names on it or something, but she decided to ask about that later because they had work to do.

"Beo huh? Well nice to meet you Beo. I take it by the way you just pointed to your name you don't talk much do you?"she said grabbing his hand and giving it a good shake, his hands felt rough and heavily calloused weathered by years of rigorous work and training.

She pumped her fist into the air "Well i guess more formal introductions are going to have to come later cause right now we've got a relic to find." Beo gave another confused look. Was this going to be a trend she thought.

"Wow I guess I musta crashed into you harder than I thought, Well have no fear I'm sure with the two of us well find them no problem!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the back of Beo's collar and began leading him deeper into the woods with her.

If Yang had to say one thing about Beo it would be...quiet in almost every regard, he didn't speak at all and the way he moved through the forest she had to constantly check behind her to see if he was still following her. He was of course never more than three or four feet behind her but it seemed like every step he took was deliberate and made little to no sound. Like he was used to moving around in the woods. And since he decided not to talk she did most of the talking for the both of them. Ranging from her talking about her and Ruby's home on patch to her time at Signal. Every once in awhile when she looked back she would see him taking a swig from that moleskin canteen that rested at his side.

His reactions were always positive if not somewhat confused at some of the things she said but he seemed nice. Plus side to all of this was at least was a good listener. After they seemingly wandered for a good hour or so she began making up conversations for the two of them, the latest one she just pulled from a Tim Ride movie failing to notice the slight changes in the forest around them. The bright sunlight that had been shining down on the two of them as they hiked began to disappear as the woods became thicker and more twisted, thin strands of webbing found their way up and hugged the sides of the near dead trees along with an ungodly amount of vines and dark blue-green moss. She also failed to notice Beo immediately tensing up his eyes scanning the twisted treetops above them as well as the ground beneath for any dangers while he kept an ear out for even the slightest trace of movement that wasn't their own.

"So Beo how's the weather?"she said in a chipper tone oblivious to the sudden change of scenery.

"..." was his response

" yeah i see your point there."

"..."

" You a ladies man Beo?" she said turning to catch his reaction to the slightly provocative probing question. Only to find that….he wasn't there.

She began to frantically look around how could she have lost her partner on the FIRST DAY! How was that even possible? Where could he have gone? "BEO! Hey where dija run off to?"She spun around once more to the way she was originally facing and saw him crouched by a nearly rotted tree facing away from her. How did he? Never mind that now.

"Hey Beo don't run off on me like-" her voice was silenced by Beo raising his hand out behind him and then turning his head and placing a finger to his lips, once Yang fell silent he motioned for her to come closer and then pointed to the clearing in front of them.

She looked to where he was motioning toward and saw...nothing just an empty moss covered grotto.

"Its an empty clearing so what?"Yang said questioning Beo's views on communication and cooperation.

She looked at Beo's expression it was stern and serious like he knew that something was there. He pointed to the bushes on the far side just as they began to rustle with movement. Yang began to feel a knot of excitement at the thought what would emerge. Was it a Grimm? Another student perhaps? What emerged from the undergrowth was small Beowulf well small for a Beowulf if she had to estimate its size she would probably say it was around the size of the door on a small SUV. Meaning that it couldn't have been older that a few months maybe a year old, it had probably strayed away fromt the rest of its pack and made its to the grotto. She readied Ember Cecilia in anticipation for a fight in case the nightmarish creature decided to charge at them. Beo's eyes seemed to widen and as he saw her trusty shotgun gauntlets deploy however he just put his arm out in front of her and slowly shook his head "no". his eye never leaving the center of the grotto. while she had taken to examining his expression. And she was pleasantly surprised when she saw how serious it had gotten. His wine colored eyes laser focused on the on what could possibly be dangerous encounter. Every muscle in his body tensed with every step the Beowulf seemed to take and he kept a hand on one of his daggers ready to draw it at the drop of a hat and spring forward into the fray. But of all these things Yang observed whole they say crouched in the shadow of massive tree was Beo's breathing, it was slow,and controlled showing no sign of panic only a deadly calm.

Looking back to the Beowulf it was almost halfway across the small clearing, sniffing at the air and ground around it. Its soulless crimson eyes scanning the area for anything resembling life before they found themselves fixated on where they were currently crouched. Its eyes narrowed as it began to let out a low and threatening growl as it began to slowly stalk its way across the forest floor towards them.

Yang prepared to charge the monster and deliver a rather explosive strike to its jaw before Beo suddenly stepped out in front of her standing just on the edge of the clearing. His posture low and ready, one of his ivory colored daggers was drawn and held in his hand in an icepick style grip. His other hand was out in front of him at the ready. It was then that Yang saw Beo's aura flare for the first time since they met earlier. A dark blue outline encased her partner as she noticed that his hair grew a darker shade of blue and his muscles bulged slightly. But what she found most shocking was the snarl he elicited in return to Grimm in front of them. It sounded….Primal almost beastial. The two of them continued to stare at one another the Beowulf slowly inching closer with every passing second and Beo holding his ground at the clearing edge.

Yang couldn't help but feel antsy about this whole situation a Grimm was staring right at them and she wanted nothing more than to charge right in and pound the fledgling Beowulf into a shadowy pulp but something about how Beo and the Grimm were acting was stopping her. Feeling her patience beginning to wane she prepared to simply fire a fiery slug at the beastie but in the split second it took her to reel back her fist to fire the shot at the exact moment the Beowulf reached the center of the rotting grotto the ground next to it seemed to erupt with a force rivaling a small earthquake as what looked like a massive, black, hairy spikes latched onto the adolescent wolf and dragged it back down with them into the depths from whence they came the only sounds that could be heard coming from the grotto then was a panicked yelp from the Beowulf and the snapping of bones. The whole incident only occurring within less than 3 seconds

"W-what the HELL was that!?" Yang shouted only to be shushed by Beo's unarmed hand in her face. Shooting her a look that essentially said _if you don't want us to die than stay cool_.

Yang took a deep breath to try and regain her composure he was right now was not the time to be freaking out over what had happened to a Beowulf especially when...whatever the hell did that was most likely still in the clearing. She looked back over to Beo. He was crouching near the edge of the clearing from what she could see it looked like he was examining the ground. She walked over to where he was and crouched down next to him. His eyes were scanning over the patches of moss as if they were looking for something. What? She did not know.

"So. think that was some sort of... I dunno weird Anti-Grimm security system to keep too many Grimm from wandering too close to the initiation area?" She said not believing a single word she was saying. Apparently neither did Beo seeing how he was looking at her like she had two heads and simply shook his head and lifted some of the moss on the ground with one of his daggers and pointed to what lay underneath. When she saw where he was pointing Yang understood what they were up against. What she and Beo saw were billions upon billions small threads interwoven over the forest ground all leading to where the eruption occurred.

"Are these...spider webs?" she pondered out loud "I didn't know there were Burrowing Widows in Emerald Forest" Beo kept to his usual silence as he stared out towards the center of the clearing. Maybe they could just turn around the way they came? She turned and looked down the path that they came from and nearly froze at what she saw.

"H-hey Beo ummm have these always been here" she said with a bit of nervousness to her voice.

Beo turned and his eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about. He looked to their feet and saw more of the web strew woven across the ground but instead of leading solely to the clearing there were a few paths leading to what looked like a felled tree. The overgrowth rampant on its rotting trunk and from beneath it although they did not want to admit it they could clearly see two massive black legs branching out, feeling for the vibrations on its webbing. Along with eight blood red eyes fixated on the both of them. If they wanted to get out of this part of the forest alive and in one piece the two young hunters would need to think of something and fast before they became prey to the very monsters they fought against.

 **A/N: WOO so second chapter is done!And a head of my schedule. A bit shorter than the last one I know but I kinda just wanted to get this one out to see how I did with the characters and their personalities i think i did okay correct me if I'm wrong please i know there is always room for improvement these types of things. And yeah I know I added a bit to the initiation portion especially with what I have planned next Chapter (blame the manga Arachnid for that one) also just wondering are there spider grimm in the canon i know there are scorpions but not too sure about the things that haunt all our nightmares. Also BIG shout out to the User EyeCancer, HighAnimeFangirl and Dalia38 who left reviews I really appreciate it its certainly does help with motivation for writing. anyway leave a review or feel free to PM me with any comments questions or concerns**

 **This is Amouren signing out**

 **PS: if anyone can guess what movies i was referencing and get them correct they win a free pat on the back for knowing obscure and needles movie references.**


	3. Hungry Like the Wolf

Beo was a naturally cautious person. Especially when it came to the unknown areas in the place he called home. He had to be in order to survive for as long as he did in a world where literally everything would not hesitate to try and kill and inevitably eat him. However that did not necessarily mean he was afraid of them, no over time he learned how to deal with them and as such had managed against all odds to not only survive but thrive. But there were definitely still creatures that made him want to wrap himself in what he learned was called a Beowulf skin and huddle in the corner of his grotto and hide like a scared babe. The giant spider-like creatures that inhabited the darker and less habitable parts of the forest were definitely at the top of the rather short list of things that he could have gone without seeing today...or ever for that matter. He felt somewhat to blame for his and Yang's current state of mortal danger seeing how instead of trying to warn her about where they were heading he found himself enraptured in almost every word she said. Studying everything from the changes in her facial expression and body language to the way her eyes lit up whenever she mentions someone called her "sister" or "Ruby" he assumed that Ruby was the name of another outsider but whatever a sister was he had no clue.. He hardly even noticed when they crossed into the rotted undergrowth until they were too far into the "Burrowing Widow" as Yang called its territory.

It wasn't the first Widow he had the pleasure of encountering but it was VERY different than what he had been through the last time. Although the trap set was similar to the Widow that they had seen literally drag its unfortunate victim into the ground. The one he had seen had suspended itself in the treetops above allowing it to snatch up and devourer any creature unfortunate enough to wander into its trap. And at the time he found him on the receiving end of its unique hunting method. It took almost all the blood he had on him to try and escape from its web and the surrounding area that it had claimed and even then he only managed to survive by the skin of his teeth walking away with a broken wrist and a few fractured ribs. While the Widow had only received minor injuries from when he fought back. But there was one thing he knew for certain about Widows and that was that they were patient, capable of waiting days maybe even weeks without moving an inch sometimes passing up smaller beasts like Beowulf's in favor of larger and more suitable prey like the Alpha variations or things like Ursa.

Which was a good thing in their current situation as long as they played their cards right they may just get out of this alive. Beo looked over to Yang, her eyes had not left the rotted log where the Burrower Widow was still situated under. Its lifeless eyes still trained on them. Her face held an odd mixture of fear which was understandable and was that excitement? Whatever it was he hoped it wouldn't distract her during the inevitable confrontation with the beast. Slowly he crept forward inching past where his companion stood.

"Beo! Hey what do you think you're doi-" She started to say when she saw him inch by her but stopped when she saw him bend over and begin severing the webbing on the ground around them. Cutting it off from the rest of the network the Widow had created. He then walked over to the tree,broke of a branch as well a piece of his tunic. He then began wrapping that and the severed strands of spider webbing around the end of the stick. Making what looked like a makeshift torch. He handed Yang the impromptu torch and motioned for her to hold it while keeping an eye on their hungry eight legged host, while he began to clear away the moss and undergrowth they were standing on as well as any residual webbing that remained, revealing the soil that lay beneath. He crouched down in the dirt and began a very crude approximate diagram of their current predicament. after about ten minutes of Beo mapping and Yang keeping watch although he was fairly certain that her patience was beginning to wear thin due to her eye beginning to twitch in annoyance stemming from both the tense silence and the fact that they had yet to formulate a plan on what to do about the mess they were stood and tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to hand him the unlit torch.

"Beo, What exactly is the plan here because so far all we have is a stick with a piece of your sleeve and spider gunk on it, and some scribbles in the dirt."Yang said still holding the torch. Now he knew she was getting annoyed given the look she was giving him coupled with her tone. Beo said nothing only gesturing once again for the torch.

Yang simply shifted the torch to her other hand further away from where Beo was standing her expression serious with lilac eyes glaring right through him. At that moment two things went through Beo's mind one was that he was glad that she understood how grave their situation was, then again anyone would when faced with a giant spider that was currently just waiting for them to make one mistake before if dragged them into the abyss. And the second thing was he needed that torch in order to even BEGIN to go over the plan with her if she gave it to him then he could simply show her what he was planning without having to worry about the Widow seeing that they were up to something they may be monsters but that didn't mean they were easily fooled.

"Listen Beo if we want to get out of this alive we NEED be on the same page and right now I haven't the slightest clue on what it is your doing so you need to tell me right NOW or you won't be getting this back. Understood?" Yang said her voice doing a good job at getting the weight of what she was saying across rather well to the quiet boy.

Beo in response to her...request began to pace back and forth in their small circle rubbing his hair trying think of a way to communicate to her what he had been planning as well as what they could in a way that she would understand. Then it came to him he turned to her, reached into one of the various pouches that were on his person and pulled out what looked like a small thin black stone and a….broken knife blade. He then began to strike the small metal blade against the stone creating a small amount of sparks with every strike. After doing this a few times Beo just pointed to the torch and then to the rotted stump where the Widow was currently watching from.

"So your plan is to set the Widow on fire?" she said Beo gave her a quizzical look as if contemplating something before he shook his head no and gestured to one of the crude maps he had drawn on the ground while she was making sure the Widow had not moved. There were two, the one one that he was currently drawing attention to was a top down view of the area they were in with markers showing where they were as in relation to the clearing and where the Widow was currently settled. As well as any other possible tunnels that could lead to other trap doors that may be in the area.

"Okay sooo it's a map of where that...thing could pop up, don't really see how this"she said waving the unlit torch around "Will be helping aside from maybe...scaring...it...off…" Yang looked at Beo then to the map and back to Beo and then to the torch her lilac eyes lighting up with excitement when she realized what the torch was for. "Oooohhh! I get it now, use the torch to scare it back into the tunnel system. why didn't you just say so?" Beo nodded his head and reached for the torch once more but before he could he heard the grinding of one of Yang's metal gauntlets followed by her throwing a punch in the direction of the rotted tree. When her jab reached its maximum reach a loud and very distinct BANG was heard followed by what Beo could only describe as a fireball erupting from the small barrel on the end of the gauntlet, that soared through the air and made impact on one of the larger legs that were protruding from the ground. The Widow let out a blood curdling screech as it disappeared back into its tunnel system underground. And for good measure Yang fired another shot this time aiming for the ground in front of the rotted hollow singing the ground and leaving behind a small fire that was being fueled by the webbing and foliage underneath it.

"There we go, won't be comin from that direction anytime soon. But now that that's out of way mind, filling me in on the rest of your master plan my o' so silent tactician" she said turning to Beo expecting him to continue to explain the rest of his plan or at least try too. However Beo simply stood there looking at the rotted tree then back to Yang or to be specific Ember Cecilia then back to the tree. It certainly did make this easier now that he knew that Yang could quite literally punch fireballs through the air. Okay so now all they needed to do was to-

"Beo? Yoo hoo Remnant to Beo my 'fiery' display of how awesome I am didn't like melt your brain or anything right?" Yang said waving her hand in front of his face in an attempt to snap him out of his state of deep thought. It seemed to work as Beo immediately shook his head to focus and let a smile come to his face as he motioned for her to look at the second map.

* * *

Yang had heard her fair share of plans that we certifiably batshit crazy. And the plan that Beo had suggested was no different, that was if she understood his gestures and diagrams correctly. Unlike the first map he had made the second was set up more like one of those retro side scrolling nivento games her dad had from when he was a kid. With two lines that she could only assume represented the ground and the tunnel system that the Widow was currently hiding in. As well as two little stick figures that represented each of them that were currently settled underneath a vertical series of lines that must have been the tree they were underneath before the grotto began. What she had thought when Beo had first shown her was that they were going to use a combination of his torch her red dust to to scare the Widow back into its caverns while they made their escape. She was shocked to find out that that was the last thing on Beo's mind as he began scribbling in the tunnels with what looked like spider webs and then proceed to draw them on fire while pointing to the spot that represented the center of the grotto where they had seen the Beowulf meet its end.

"Wait you WANT this thing to come above ground are you insane?!" she had said expressing her concern for both their safety and Beo's mental state. Beo simply nodded like his idea made perfect sense.

"So what we get it above ground then what try and stick to higher ground while it chases us down for setting fire to its nest?" she spat at him, her disapproval clearly noticeable in her voice. Beo gave her that look that he had given her when they had first met just a few hours ago one of confusion as he simply shook his head. Normally she would not be the one suggesting retreat, but this clearly was too much for two soon to be huntsmen in training. He then drew a cartoony looking spider obviously representing the Burrowing Widow and suddenly stuck one of his daggers into the center of it. While letting a playful smile spread across his face. But his eyes betrayed what many would see as youthful recklessness that came with being challenged like this. Yang saw in his eyes an expression that she could only describe as a hunter who would stop at nothing to capture his prey.

And so here was slowly walking towards the center of the grotto making her footfalls intentionally rough to try and draw the Widow into the area Beo had specified. She stopped once she was roughly fifteen yards away from where the trap door was and looked back to Beo who was currently making his way through the upper branches of some of the more stable trees and towards the felled tree where the giant arachnid had been watching them. Beo had originally wanted her to go and set the tunnels ablaze while he took the brunt of the impending attack from the soon to be angry Spider. However Yang after "discussing" this for several minutes made him see it her way. Her logic being she was the only one between the two of them who had any fire dust and who if needed was able scare the Widow off again with a few quick shots. It was almost unnatural how quickly he was able to move through the tree branches and with that torch in his hand no less. She saw Beo stop look to her and then light the torch. It sparked and caught fire almost instantly due to the webbing wrapped around the end, If Beo was right then as soon as he threw the torch into the tunnel system then all hell would come crashing down on her. He waved the torch signaling her to be ready for whatever was to come next. Then he threw it. As the torch flew through the air time seemed to slow, and her mind began to race. How big was this thing? So far they had only seen its massive legs and lifeless eyes. Was it venomous? Most widows had a poison that paralyzed their victims that they secreted from their fangs while having a stinger located on the back of their abdomen that administered a more deadly toxin.

And then after what felt like an eternity she saw the flickering light of the torch fall into the opening under the rotted log. Almost immediately she saw a furious blazing light ignite where the torch made its entrance. But it was what came next that would stay with her for a long time after. As the ground beneath her began to rumble growing more and more intense the closer it got to the center of the grotto. And then the ground exploded kicking up a large cloud of dust, burning webbing and the now charred husks of the Widow's victims. leaving the surrounding area barely visible.

" **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"** the beast beneath their feet Screeched. it sounded like a thousand chalkboards with nails being dragged across them simultaneously. Yang didn't get a chance to get a better look at the monster before a massive black leg struck out from the dust cloud looking to impale whatever stood in its path. Yang rolled to the right barely avoiding the spiked limb.

She impulsively fired a shot infused with red dust from Ember Cecilia into the dust cloud and making contact with the creature enveloped by it. Another audible screech could be heard as the force of the her shot clearing away some of the kicked up debris while the rest began to settle. As the dust settled she was finally able to get a good look at the monstrous Grimm. It was massive, at least twice the size of any Ursa she had seen if not more. Its ebony body looked heavily armoured almost everywhere save for its underbelly looked to be protected by dark exoskeleton. Its massive legs spread themselves out and kept its body suspended above the ground. On each of its legs were covered with what looked like barbs and hairs with and end of each leg being tipped by a single sharp talon. Its eyes were a cold, blood red that was characteristic amongst the Grimm and rested above a set of monstrous fangs that were dripping with the giant arachnid's venom soaking the ground beneath.

The creature let out another blood-curdling screech as it charged towards Yang, its legs digging into the ground shaking the grotto slightly with each of its footfalls. Yang responded with a charge of her own as she propelled herself forward with a blast from her beloved shotgun gauntlets. The Widow lashed out with one of its front legs only to knocked back by the force from Yang's own attack. Slipping within its defensive perimeter the Yang let loose another flurry of strikes aimed towards the giant spider's head, The creature howled in pain and anger as two of the four dust infused strikes made contact with the unarmoured lower portion of its face just above where the fangs could be seen preparing to strike. While the other two shots simply fizzled out of existence when they met with the hard outer plating that was positioned just above the beast's eyes. The Widow suddenly lifted its hind legs and brought them down towards the blonde brawler attempting to skewer her on its spiked legs. Yang dashed backwards, just barely avoiding the creature's attack. The Grimm quickly lashed out again and again each time just barely missing her by a fraction of inch with the last of the strikes only being avoided thanks to Yang accidentally losing her footing on a strat tree root and falling onto back. She looked up only to see the creature looking down at her with lifeless red eyes as it let out another screech and opened its gaping maw revealing another smaller set of fangs secreting its venom underneath the two larger fangs that were more prominent at first glance as it raised its head and brought it down in an attempt to pierce her flesh and inject its toxin.

It was at that moment three things were at the forefront of her mind, Was she going to die here not even making it through initiation? Even if she did die here what about Ruby? Would she even have a body to bury? To grieve over? And probably the most frustrating out of all of these thoughts was, where in the hell was Beo? Wasn't he supposed to have her back in this? What was he doing now? Did he run? Hide? Abandon her while he made his escape? She sincerely hoped none of those were true.

In the time it took for her thoughts to finish she saw a ivory flash fly in from her corner of her eye and impale itself into one of the Widow's eyes, She looked up and saw one of Beo's daggers with what looked like a vine tied to the end piercing through monster's eye from the side at an angle digging into the thin layer of cartilage that separates its eye sockets from one another. The Widow began to thrash and flail about in pain, its spiked limbs stomping all around the ground near Yang, she was forced to roll on the ground to avoid being impaled still underneath the rampaging monster. Each strike once again dodging by only the slightest of margins. She managed to roll out from beneath the Widow and once again stand on her feet the giant spider still lashing out at nothing in pain not noticing that she was no longer beneath it and was now a good ten feet away almost directly in front of was about to fire off a few pot shots at the Grimm before she noticed the taught vine attached to the ivory colored blade which was the cause of its immense pain, begin to slowly angle up. As she followed its path she was somewhat shocked to see Beo standing one of the higher branches overlooking the grotto, wrapped around his right hand was the other end of the rather long vine as he began to tug slightly testing its tension causing the Widow to turn and look up at him and let out another ungodly screech and begin to thrash about once again trying desperately to shake itself free from Beo's improvised rope dart. The Widow jerked its head back, flinging the still attached Beo from his place on the branch and into the air. From where Yang stood it seemed as if time had slowed down around her partner and the giant spider.

She could have sworn she saw a wolfish grin come to Beo's face as he was suspended in the air above the Widow, silhouetted by the sunlight that managed to break through the tree cover for what seemed like forever. In a sudden flash of movement Yang saw Beo spin and wrap his hand around the vine once more for a better grip and launch himself towards the Widow's head. Normally she would she expect someone in that situation to try and do something to retrieve the weapon they had dug into their opponent while doing as much damage as possible, well that's what she would have done anyway. However it seemed like Beo had other things in mind like turing himself into a human sized battering ram and delivering a powerful strike to the already hilt deep dagger with his free hand, driving the blade through the already weakened eye sockets with a sickening CRACK. Practically popping both of the eyes that were within proximity to one another, The Widow's blood spraying all over Beo coating his face and matting his hair with a thin layer of the dark ichor. While its pained screeches intensified, echoing through the grotto. Somehow Beo managed to not get himself thrown off while digging his free hand into one of the damaged eye sockets gouging out the damaged tissue that was left behind.

Yang couldn't help but cringe both the brutality and at how easy it seemed to come to her partner. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through Beo's head while he was inflicting damage onto the Widow surely this was part of the plan right? Since its not mean its not every day that you see someone go up against a Grimm as dangerous as a Burrowing Widow with nothing but two knives, a vine and and if she were being modest, beautifully badass future huntress such as herself without a plan...Right?

* * *

Beo didn't have a plan. Well not when it came to the actual fight against the Widow. He knew that drawing it out would be the easy part, however he must have underestimated how armored their unwanted host was. In fact his plan originally was to slowly chip away at the sides of the creature's thorax until Yang could fire one of her "Dust Shots" whatever those were, into the creature's web sacs and ignite it from the inside out so she was half right when she asked if he wanted to set the eight legged hellspawn ablaze. However since Yang half-hazardously charged the giant spider, while he embarrassingly was scrambling to think of what they could do to take this thing down he felt almost useless until he saw one of her strikes meet the unprotected flesh above the creature's fangs. Which gave him an idea which led to the current...predicament that he found himself in.

He had no real way to know what exactly would happen when he consumed the Widow's blood after it sprayed in his face. The only way he would be able to describe what he felt after he took it into himself was...clingy. As soon as the creature's blood hit his tongue Beo felt small hook like spines sprout from the skin on his hands and feet. Which thankfully allowed him to cling onto the Widow's head just long enough after he let go of the vine that was attached to the Bone dagger that he had driven into two of the spider's eyes. After digging into the soft flesh that used to be the creature's eye Beo used the monster's erratic flailing as a springboard and launched himself off of the Widow's still bleeding face, landing around where Yang was currently cringing.

As soon as he hit the ground the world around seemed to grow. He could feel vibrations, almost like a strange pulse coming from all around him. Traveling along the webbing that was woven over the topsoil of the grotto and up his spine. He could only assume what he was feeling was due to a combination of the temporary enhancement he had received from the Widow's lifeblood and the network of webs that it used to track its prey.

"Beo! Look out!" he head Yang shout from behind him. Without even looking up his body lunged to the avoiding a strike from one of the Widow's poisoned talons. Beo then rushed towards the extended limb drawing his remaining dagger and slashing the underside of the front leg where the joint was located while dropping to his knees and sliding under the monsters armored leg. The blade dug into soft flesh underneath but only managed to leave a shallow cut and drawing a small amount of blood. The Widow screeched in pain and lashed out at the young hunter once more as Beo circled back and slashed at the now wounded leg diving underneath it once more. He didn't expect the rate in which his reaction time increased due to the Widow's blood and to be honest it was a little disorienting. Almost every strike the Widow threw at him, he didn't need to process what to do in order to avoid it his body seemed to react on its own as he darted around the grotto at speeds that would make it hard for any other creature other than a to track. The same could be said for his counter attacks, it felt like his blade was being guided to the cracks in its armour on its on its own as opposed to being guided by his hand. Slashing and cutting everything from the already bleeding gash on the joint where the leg and talon met to its unguarded underbelly while Yang stayed at a distance and fired shots at the bleeding gash in its face. He looped back around for another strike only to be met with one of the Widow's other massive legs slamming into him, sending him flying backwards eventually skidding along the ground to a halt next to Yang.

"Beo! you okay there buddy?" she said while helping him to his feet. Beo just gave her a nod while glaring at the Spider that had just knocked him across the grotto like a ragdoll. He could already feel the effects of the Widow's blood beginning to wear off as well as he pulled a vial of Ursa blood from one of his pouches. From the corner of his eye he could see Yang give him a quizzical look as he downed the bitter liquid immediately feeling the immense strength that came from the blood of the large bears. His muscles bulged and hardened as his eyesight became sharper along with his hearing with that strange dark blue light that always seemed to emanate from his body whenever he drank the black ichor that he collected from the monsters that shared his home, Yang no doubt had questions about what he was about to do but before she could say anything the Grimm charged them once again its front legs lashing out in unison as it stood on its back legs and brought its weight down towards them.

Beo dashed into the direct path of the rampaging Grimm, grabbing the two massive legs just above where its massive claws began, his enhanced strength allowing his grip to dig into the limbs and hold the Widow in place. Beo looked back to Yang his wine colored eyes meeting her lilac, once Beo was sure he had her attention he grunted and jerked his head forward towards the now immobile Widow. Yang let another of those mischievous grins come to her face as she dashed around him and began pummeling the Grimm's unguarded abdomen with her strange metal gloves. Each of her strikes causing the the monster to screech in pain and attempt to escape the fiery beating it was receiving on its underbelly.

"Arrrrrraaaahhh"He heard Yang shout as she delivered the last of her powerful blows the force from her strike carrying enough force behind it to tear the widow out of Beo's grip, however he was not about to let this opportunity go to waste. Just as Yang delivered the last of her strikes Beo let go of the uninjured arm and wrapped both of his hands around the wounded leg and pulled…hard.

A sickening _CRACK!_ mixed with the sound of tearing flesh could be heard as the Widow flew backwards in through the air separating from its heavily damaged limb, blood spraying over the two young fighters drenching both him and Yang head to toe in a pitch black rain. The Widow landed its back on the far side of the bloodstained clearing, writhing and screeching in pain blood and venom spewing from the mangled stump of what used to be it's left front leg as it tried to balance itself on only seven stalked up to where Yang stood, her posture straight almost rigid. Her clothes and hair a darker shade from the shower the Widow so generously provided. Her fists were clenched so tightly that he was surprised that she wasn't drawing blood. He wondered why she was like this especially now she didn't seem to be the type to freeze in the middle of a fight. Maybe she didn't like blood?

* * *

There was blood in her hair…black,sticky,smelly Grimm blood. IN...HER...HAIR! There certain things that people knew about the girl called Yang Xiao Long that were scientifically proven make her mad and ensure that whoever pissed her off was going to have a bad day. One was to do something to make her younger sister cry or hurt her in any way. Second would be to not give her what she wants when she asks… "politely" like a certain club owner she knew. But there was one thing that everyone, EVERYONE knew and was not to do anything in any way, shape, or form to..her...hair.

"You…You...You…"She uttered her voice starting as a whisper. She noticed Beo beside her leaning in to try and catch what she said. But she didn't pay any attention to what he was doing, after all there were more...important things to deal with right now.

"YOU BASTARD!"she shouted at she smashed her gauntlets together in igniting the area around her the shock wave knocking Beo off his feet and tumbling to the ground, the detached Widow leg still in his hand. Her eyes changed to a fiery red to match her every growing fury towards this...abomination that dared sully her perfect golden locks as she dashed forward crashing into the still recovering Widow, her hair trailing behind her blazing like fire from the sun. As she began pummeling anything and everything within her range, her semblance going into overdrive increasing the force behind each punch she threw. The adrenaline pumping through her veins numbing her to the pain that she would have felt from both the recoil of her own punches as well as the wounds that were being inflicted by the Grimm's poison tipped fangs and legs.

* * *

Beo meanwhile could do nothing but sit back and watch as the seemingly carefree girl from the outside world went into a complete blood rage. He made a mental note to NEVER do anything to her hair. He actually was impressed with how much damage she was doing if he were to guess he would say that she had done at least twice the amount of damage they had done in the few seconds that she had been in this berserker state, than they had been able to deal together since their assault had begun. The only thing he was nervous about was the amount of damage she was taking, for every blow she dealt to the Widow she was receiving two to three shallow cuts from the beast's flailing.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yang's shouting snapped him out of his line of thought as he looked to the blonde beauty continue to deliver powerful blow after powerful blow with the intense gold light that enveloped her seemed to grow more and more intense with each strike.

* * *

"DID!" Yang bellowed as her fist connected with what was left of the Widow's face

"YOU!"She continued as she delivered another blow this time to base of its now stumped leg.

"THINK!" She screamed throwing an uppercut to the spider's jaw when it tried to bring its fangs down upon her, knocking the oversized arachnid on its back.

"I WOULD LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU OVERSIZED FLEA!" Yang barked as her fists drove into the Widow's abdomen, the soft flesh beginning to singe and burn from each of her fiery punches. She must have hit something because with the last dust fueled punch she delivered caused one of the cuts Beo had inflicted earlier to erupt into flames that instantly consumed the Widow from the inside out. Its ghastly screams intensifying as the scent of burnt flesh began to fill the air. Yang was knocked backward by one of its legs as it writhed in agony. Before finally its screams finally faded along with the last of its life consumed by the fires ignited by a combination of red dust and Yang's fiery temper.

She stood and looked down at the burning remains of the Burrowing Widow. Her hair and eyes returning to their normal gold and sighed it would take FOREVER to get the blood out of her hair and she couldn't even do it now! There was still a relic that she and Beo had to find. She turned on her heel and began walking back towards her dumbstruck partner.

"Well that certainly got _Heated_ …eh...ehhh?"she said to Beo who just stood there looking between her and the burning corpse behind her. The Widow's leg still in his hand. His face showing no reaction to the brilliant pun she had dished out.

"Oh c'mon that was a good one" she said narrowing her eyes at him, honestly she had hoped that Beo had a good enough sense of humor to be able to understand her brilliance..

Beo just looked at her, his long and messy blue hair sticking to the sides of his face and covering one of his wine colored eyes.

"Well now that that's taken care of whaddaya say we get back to fine-" she began before a sudden wave of nausea hit her like Ruby after a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies. Funny when did everything get all spiny? As she fell to her knees only to be caught by something. Looking up she saw a pair of concerned wine colored eyes staring down at her. She felt something lift her body up barely managed to see the blurred visage of trees as something carried her through the underbrush. She felt a sharp pain in her neck along before seeing a flash of white and the world turned black.

 **'AN: Well that took much longer than I had anticipated. 15 pages total and over 6000 words. okay so this was the first "Action Scene" I've ever actually written and I'm not too sure how i did Please leave a review letting me know how i did. I'm more accustomed to writing character scenes that i am fight scenes. also i don't know when the next chapter will be up i hope to have it done before labor day. Also Music played a big part in writing this specifically the song Override [C] by Area 11. Helped get me in the mood to write for Beo leaping around like a deranged spider monkey. well i hope you guys liked it and don't hesitate to shoot me a PM or leave a review( i kinda run on those) with any questions or concerns after all there is always room for improvement.**

 **This is Amouren signing off cause its like 2AM**


	4. Macabre Respite

She could hear them. The Beowolves. Howling and snarling as they chased her through the bloodsoaked and rotting underbrush. Their collective strides rumbling and shaking the ground behind her like a thunderstorm. Their teeth freshly stained with blood and gore. She couldn't remember how long she had been running. Was it an ten minutes? An hour? Two hours? A day? The only thing she knew was that she saw them die…she let them sat and watched as the Beowolves broke through the walls of her home, watched as they tore everyone. Her sister, her uncle, even her father to ribbons. And there was nothing she could do about it.

So she ran, she ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. Why aren't I fighting back? she wondered surely she could have done something, anything, thrown rocks in their eyes, stabbed at them with the broken pieces of wall. But no Yang Xiao Long decided to run. She ran through the forest after the monsters disemboweled Ruby in front of her, her screams echoed in her mind as the Beowulf's razor like claws cut a gash across her small body, she ran after hearing Ruby call out to her. She ran after her father was decapitated the blood spraying from his neck like a ran after she saw her uncle ripped in half at the waist by three of the shadowclad wolves. She ran after they turned to her, their blood red eyes matching the light of the shattered moon above as they glared at her through all the bloodshed as the night began to take hold.

And so she continued to run. Her legs carrying her as fast as was humanly possible but no matter how far or fast she ran the beasts were never far behind. The forest around her grew darker and thicker the further she ran. The clover and ivy that clung to the trees and crawled along the ground soon turned to thorns and spider webs. Still they followed, like shadows they drove through the forest melding into every dark corner with eyes as red as blood never looking away from her. She knew what they were after, what they would do if they caught her. And so she ran, she ran until her feet bled. Be it due to the thorns on the ground or just from running for as long as she had through the rough terrain.

She ran and ran until eventually she made her way to a clearing that seemed to come out of nowhere it was devoid of the blood and thorns that seemed to cover the rest of the flowers sprouted from the ground covering the forest floor in a blanket of petals tinted a pale red from the moon overhead. The dark and twisted treeline around the grotto grew quiet as Yang stumbled into the center. Her legs tired and bloodied, her lungs burning as she tried to catch her breath her heart feeling as if it were going to burst out of her chest.

"Why are you running?"she heard a voice say. It sounded young almost like a child's

Yang looked around the seemingly peaceful grotto for the source of the voice only to find nothing. Suddenly she felt a tugging on the back of her bloodied and torn jacket.

"Down here." the voice said again as Yang turned and looked down to where the voice came from. She let out a gasp when she was met with a pair of curious and familiar silver eyes staring back into her now tear-filled lilac. The little girl staring up at her she swore was a picture perfect copy of Ruby when she was three or four her tiny frame topped with a head of raven colored hair with dark red streaks just beginning make themselves known at the ends. But that wasn't possible Ruby was dead, she just watched her die. Right?

"Why were you running?" the young copy of Ruby asked snapping Yang out of the trance she had put herself into. Her mind beginning to feel hazy and clogged.

Yang shook her head and wiping the tears from her eyes. Looking down at the young girl she did her best to give her a reassuring smile

"I-I was running from the Grimm."Yang managed to sputter out. Her voice tired and shaky from the things she had just seen.

The copy of her sister just continued to look at her her silver eyes not changing in their curious expression

"Why?" the child version of Ruby asked. It was a good question. Why did she run? Why did she run when her family needed her most? She had no real answer to that question, Well perhaps one but she did want to admit it.

"Because I had to." Yang instantly. "But that's not what's important here. Why are you here all alone? aren't you scared?" she asked while kneeling down to be at eye level with the small girl. Doing her best to bury the dread and despair that was trying to bubble its way to the surface.

Ruby shook her head and flashed an innocent smile "No my big sister told me to wait here while she went to check on something...b-but she told me that she would be right back. And she never breaks her promises."she said her little face lighting with confidence in her older sister. The same one who probably had been killed by the creatures that lurked in the corrupted forest around them.

"Are you sure she'll come back?" Yang asked her head starting to feel fuzzy. Why was that? she felt fine earlier. Wait, where was she again? Was Ruby here? And why was she a child? Ruby was dead she saw her die in front of her...No that wasn't right either. What was happening?

"Are you okay lady? you don't look so good." The little girl with Ruby's face asked as Yang's bloodstained hands gripped the sides of her head Her eyes shut in pain as her migraine grew worse.

"Y-yeah...I think so. I-I just feel like I'm forgetting something...something important or at least I think think it was." Yang said, shaking her head. Was she forgetting something? She couldn't tell her, head hurt to much.

"Weell whats was the last thing you remember?" the younger girl asked her. "Maybe if you don't try and remember the thing you forgot then you'll remember it better" Ruby continued her voice filled with that sort of perpetual optimism that was common in children when they tried to help with something that "grown-ups" couldn't figure out on their own.

"I-I remember… a forest."Yang said as she opened her eyes to find that the twisted and corrupted woods that had once been surrounding them had shifted to a lush and full of life. She could feel the pressure that had been plaguing the inside of her skull lessen slightly at the recollection.

"Aaaannnd" the child said unphased by the sudden change in the world around her.

"There were...Beowolves? No that's not right what was it? there was a Grimm I know that much, What was it?" The Blonde Brawler wondered out loud. The pain slowly returning as the world around her began to grow darker once more. The trees contorting back into grotesque and twisted versions of themselves as the rot and strands of webbing began to once again set themselves amongst the branches and underbrush.

"What did the monster look like?" The Ruby look alike asked her small silver eyes never leaving Yang's crouched figure.

Yang looked too the young girl and began to list what she remembered about the Grimm that seemed to elude her memory.

"It was big, really big and...and it was angry." Yang said as she struggled to say what was slowly returning to her memory. "It-it was loud. And in pain...every time it shrieked it felt like my ears were going to burst, And its eyes, there were so many of them just

staring at me, staring right through me, like I was just something to be eaten."

As Yang struggled to continue, The young visage of her sister began to pace around the older girl. With each step she took the flowers that she tread upon began to wilt and die, changing to a sick, black with the light from the moon slowly began to converge on where the two of them were situated in the slowly dying grotto shadowing everything but the two of them in a pitch black shadow. As the glowing red eyes of the Beowolves began to appear at the edge of the grotto flickering to life like swarms of crimson fireflies growing in number as the moonlight began to fade.

"Go on." The little girl hissed her voice turning raspy and dry as she began to fade into the shadows around them.

Without hesitation Yang continued, seemingly unaware of the change in the 'safe haven' she had stumbled into.

"Its legs were like barbed tree trunks with spears at the end that dug into the ground with every step it took." She shuttered at the words she was speaking. Had she really encountered something like this? Did she...fight something like this? How many legs did it have again? Seven? No eight.

"But by far the worst thing about it were its fangs, large and sharp like curved daggers dripping with venom attached to its face." She said her head still feeling like it was being put through a hydraulic press.

"Wow lady that does sound scary." said the twisted voice of Ruby as it echoed through the shadow filled grotto." In all honesty I can understand why you would run from such a scary and...powerful creature." the voice purred no longer sounding like the innocent child that it had been just moments ago.

Yang lifted her head and opened her eyes immediately noticing the little girl had vanished. She began looking around trying to find where she could have gone, only for her eyes to be met with the gaze of seemingly endless sea of blood colored eyes staring back at her. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as fear slowly began to creep its way back into her mind.

"Hey! Where did you go?"She shouted hoping the visage of Ruby would answer. She was met only with silence for what seemed like forever before.

"Oh...I'm nearby, not too far away but not as close as you want me to be." came the haunting response the distorted voice seeming to come from different directions with every few words. "But then again I don't think it really matters where I am right now."

"And whys that?"Yang asked nervously, while looking around into the darkness trying to at least see the forms of the Beowolves that she knew hid just beyond the shadow's edge. They made no sound as they slowly crept forward watching her frantically look around the ever growing darkness as the moonlight continued to fade.

"Because silly." said the voice from behind her Yang turned to face the source just as the last of the light faded leaving her in the darkness. The only source of light coming from the monsters around her. There was only one space in the seemingly infinite void that had not been filled by the crimson eyes of the Grimm. However before Yang could say or do anything eight small red dots appeared in the distance not as large and ferocious as the Beowolves but they seemed to be carrying something much more...malicious.

Slowly Yang heard what she could only describe as thunder that seemed to be resonating from the monster in the distance as slowly closed the distance between them. With each step it took the ground beneath her trembled, the shock wave traveling along the forest floor and shooting up her spine sending shocks throughout her body.

As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness around her and she saw them. Eight giant limbs that served as legs attached to large talons that dug into the ground with each thunderous step. As it drew closer she was able to make out more of its disturbing figure. Almost its entire body was covered in what looked like a heavily scarred exoskeleton with shallow cuts and deep gashes strewn about its mangled body. The creature's underbelly from what she could see was heavily charred with the scent of burnt flesh lingering in the air around it, overpowering the now stagnant aroma of blood and decay.

After what seemed like an eternity she saw the Grimm's face and almost immediately the sight before her made her want to vomit. Attached to its face where two rows of dangerously sharp looking fangs, wet and dripping with she could only guess was some sort of venom mixed with saliva. But worst of all were its eyes, red like freshly spilt blood and seemingly lifeless as they remained locked onto her as she stood in the crimson moonlight. As it continued to creep closer and closer towards her the two eyes closest to the left side of its face slowly began to bulge and pulse in a steady rhythm like some sort of demented heartbeat that seemed to grow pace the closer it got to her. As the rhythm grew faster and faster Yang noticed the two eyes began to crack and bleed, the flesh inside the eye socket slowly eroding as the blood flowed from the rotten and dying flesh. Soon all that remained were two bloody and mangled clumps of flesh in the place where its eyes once were.

The grotesque and disfigured form of the Widow stopped in front of Yang its eyes never averting their gaze, the spines on its legs twitching with anticipation as if the Grimm was expecting something to leap out of the shadows and cause it more harm.

"I'm...Right….Here." it hissed before suddenly leaping forward pinning Yang to the ground with its massive legs. She didn't even have a chance to scream in terror before the Widow brought its fangs down upon her throat a flash of white flew by her vision before the world crumbled around her faded once more to black.

* * *

"Huaaaa!" Yang gasped as her eyes suddenly snapped open. Her lungs desperate for air, she began coughing as she struggled to catch her breath, her heart feeling like it was beating a hundred miles an hour coupled with the migraine that was slowly growing didn't do anything to calm her down. "Oh thank god...it was just a dream." She said silently to herself.

She couldn't remember the last time she had a dream let alone a nightmare like that. And she wouldn't particularly mind if she didn't ever have one like that ever again. What happened? She wondered, the last thing she remembered clearly was pummeling that overgrown Dust Mite into a fiery pulp after it had the audacity to bleed on her precious golden locks and then well nothing just that horrible nightmare she was honestly surprised that her subconscious was able conjure up something like that. Which also brought up another question. Where on remnant was she? Wherever she was it wasn't very well lit seeing how she couldn't see very well at the moment.

Slowly she sat herself up feeling something fall off of her chest and onto her lap as she did so. Her eyes slowly began adjusting to the darkness around her and she discovered that she was in fact no longer in that twisted part of the Emerald forest but in what looked like a well lived in cave. From what she could see with the sunlight shining from the mouth of the cave various parts of the pale gray stone walls around her looked like they had been chipped away at by tools forming makeshift shelves,a few tanning racks were tucked away into one of the corners as well as what looked like small, crude wood and stone carvings of various types of Grimm resting on some of the makeshift shelves.

An unused fire pit was directly in the center of the cave a little ways away from where she was seated on what felt like a bed made of moss and animal skins. Scattered around the floor were all sorts of random things from discarded animal bones to oddly enough empty wallets and a random assortment of trinkets to weathered and broken to really tell what they were anymore. Maybe this place was some sort of secret make out spot somewhere in the forest where upperclassmen sneak of to or something like that but she highly doubted it given the fact that it was in the middle of a Grimm infested forest but then again horomonal teeneagers aren't exacltly known for their intelligence. In the corner she could make out some sort of pile of what, she wasn't sure she wasn't close enough to get a good look all she could tell was that there was a lot of them and they were colorful.

Everything Yang saw before her only seemed to give her more questions than answers the only logical conclusion she could come to would be that Beo had somehow carried her out of that twisted section of the forest and stumbled upon this cave. What the cave was used for was beyond her maybe Beo had somehow managed to stumble into the lair of that "Man-Grimm" all those people seemed to be gossiping about the night before. Maybe he _was_ the "Man-Grimm"... she had to resist the urge to completely give in to a hysterical fit of laughter due to the sheer absurdity of the thought. She couldn't really picture Beo as anything other than a quiet nice guy if their little stroll through the woods had taught her anything about his personality despite the fact that he had yet to say a single word to her. Let alone as this feral monster that skins Grimm alive and does who knows what to the initiates when they enter the Emerald Forest for initiation every year.

She felt a sudden chill dance down her spine as she looked down at what had fallen onto her lap. She picked it up and held it out to try and get a better look at what it was. Whatever it was it was jet black and surprisingly soft and fluffy, with a smooth black lining made of what felt like a high quality sheepskin blanket. Another chill ran down her spine causing her to shiver. Why was she so cold? She took a look at herself and quickly realized why. Her jacket and scarf was missing as well as her belt and back skirt leaving her in only her yellow crop top, black short shorts and boots. Thankfully Ember Cecilia were still in their rightful place. But what really caught her attention were the bandages or, at least that's what she thought they were.

Wrapped around various places on both her arms and even wrapped around her abdomen were strips of familiar looking brown cloth, layered and tied around her biceps and one of forearms. There were dark,slightly damp spots staining each of the makeshift bandages, most likely it was blood that had bled through and dried, tied over spots that when she moved her arms slightly felt slightly sore and achey. There was even one wrapped around her neck but unlike the ones on her arms and stomach the one that was around her neck felt like it had just been changed. Had Beo not only carried her here but also patched her up? She wondered as she tried to stand but quickly lost her balance caused by a sudden dizzy spell and steadied herself against the wall. Her arms felt like they weighed a ton and her feet felt She wrapped herself in the black fur blanket and slowly made her way forward towards the sunlight emanating from the mouth of the cave not noticing the crude paintings of Gimm and a human looking figure with shades of blue shaded on its head plastered onto the gray stone.

The sunlight bleeding into the cave was blinding as she stumbled her way towards of the mouth of the cave, tripping over everything from miscellaneous pieces well the only word she would use to describe it would be junk to her own feet. That and coupled with the increasing frequency of the dizzy spells caused her to constantly have to steady herself against the cave wall.

"Whatever that thing did to me, it did its job well." She said to herself, her raspy voice echoing through the cave "ugh I feel like I got hit by a bus...or Ruby when she was first learning how to stop, Hehe-ow." she chuckled to herself, her ribs feeling like they were going to collapse onto her lungs at any moment "hurts to laugh...good to know." She said finally making her way to the mouth of the cave the sunlight temporarily blinding her as she stepped out of the cave. Her eyesight adjusted to the outside fairly quickly as she took in the sight in front of her. If the last grotto she had been in came from a nightmare then what she was seeing now seemed like it was pulled straight from a nature preservation ad.

The first two words she would use to describe the area in front of her would be...unnaturally peaceful. Well compared to the last place in the forest she and Beo had had the pleasure of visiting it was. It had what someone would expect to find in a clearing trees filled brimming with life as the sun cast gentle shadows over the forest floor below. Various types of fruits grew on the branches of some of the trees that were closer to the edge where the short and well tread upon grass met the overgrowth of the rest of the forest that surrounded it with some of the larger tree's branches casting shadows over various places in grotto.

The sound of a nearby stream broke the almost unnatural and survival silence that the grotto seemed to be generating. However it was the things inside and around the clearing that seemed out of place At the center of the clearing was a lit campfire put together by Beo no doubt, with what looked like a makeshift cauldron or pot made from what looked like a turtle shell as well more racks like the ones she saw inside the cave, along with what could only be a...hammock? Made of woven together vines, leaves, and moss with another animal skin spread across it like a sheet, hanging above the ground off to the left underneath the shade of the two massive trunks it was strung between swaying slightly in the breeze as it did so. It really was a dokac moment if she ever saw one. To her it seemed more like a campground than an abandoned clearing in the middle of the woods complete with more random objects and clothing strewn about random spots, maybe her theory about the other students wasn't so far crazy after all. She thought as she slowly made her way down the gradual incline that led from the grotto to the mouth of the cave.

Speaking of other students, where the hell was Beo? It seemed like a lifetime ago she had seen the blue haired berserker. He had been the one who brought her here and patched her up right? So its not like he could have gotten far or really gone anywhere besides who would have the nerve to leave her in the middle of the woods anyway. Although she had to admit he certainly did leave an impression when they were fighting the Widow. The way every one of his cuts seemed to connect coupled with his insanely reckless and unpredictable movements made her feel bad for anything that managed to piss off the red eyed huntsmen.

She took a closer look around the clearing, getting a better look at some of the things that were scattered about. What she found was crude looking knives made of stone some were just old pocket knives worn and weathered by either time or excessive use use, rocks tied to sticks making what looked like a VERY primitive axes. Thrown next to a rock that was near the lit fire pit and turtle shell that she could now see was filled with water, was a pile of discarded familiar looking clothing and chest guard, no doubt Beo's as well as...her jacket, she stumbled over to the brown colored coat and held it out, seeing and feeling the numerous amount of holes and tears that littered her beloved jacket. Even one of the sleeves was missing as well as several places where a pocket would be.

"Ahhh damn it, I really liked this one too." She said aloud, even though she had countless other jackets that looked nearly identical to this one there was just, something that felt right about the one that was basically nothing but strips of fabric stitched together forming what used to be a piece of clothing. It was weird, she didn't think that the Widow had done THAT much damage to her clothes considering most of her wounds where on her arms and midsection. Unless… she quickly looked back and forth between the bandages on her arms and the tattered remains of her once favorite coat. Did Beo? Had he? He did didn't! He cannibalized her coat and turned it into bandages! Not that she wasn't grateful that he saved her life or anything, no quite the opposite really but still...why couldn't he have used his own tunic instead of her jacket? Honestly the nerve of some people. Although none of that really answered the question as to where he was.

"Hey Beo you out there buddy?" she shouted her voice still strained and raspy.

No reply.

Maybe Beo was nearby gathering firewood or something. Why he would be she hadn't the foggiest clue but then again they had only met earlier that day so it wasn't really fair of her to pass judgement.

A sudden rustling of leaves and breaking of twigs from above snapped her out of her state of thought. She looked towards the treeline to the right and saw a that familiar mop of dark blue hair and black fur maneuvering through the tree branches with almost no effort at all. Like it was almost second nature. While carrying some sort of sack on his back.

"Beo, hey!" Yang shouted trying to get his attention. Beo stopped for a moment and crouched on one of the thicker branches thirty feet above the ground. He looked confused as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Ahem...Down here big guy." she said as he looked to her, as soon as he saw her his expression lit up as he flashed a goofy grin. Guess he was glad she was alive and walking.

Beo let out what sounded like a happy grunt? Well that would be the closest thing Yang could use to describe the noise Beo had made as he quickly began making his way through the trees and towards her. Yang knew that Beo was comfortable moving through the woods and trees, but Beo made it look like he was taking a leisurely stroll down the street with how he glided through the treetops and through the ungodly amount of vines that she knew from experience were extremely easy to get tangled up in. Beo leapt onto one of the larger branches that hovered over the edge of the grotto and didn't waste any time simply grabbing onto one of the vines and simply sliding down until his feet touched the ground. Yang managed to get a better look at him as he sauntered over. He was still wearing drinking skin and belt however the black animal skin that had been around his waist was gone leaving him wearing only a pair of brown pants that also looked like hand stitched out of animal skin. He was still wearing the leather shoulder harness portion of his armour only without the shirt and chestplate on underneath. She was about to make some sort of flirtatious comment about how brash he was just walking up to a girl he just met a few hours ago half naked wearing a leather harness, until she saw the scars. There were so many of them scattered all over his torso and parts of his arms, how she didn't notice them before was beyond her. Some looked like simple cuts like one would get by cutting themselves with a knife but some looked like an Ursa had decided to take a good sized chunk of meat out of his lean and muscular body. However there were three in particular that caught her attention.

One that ran from the top of his left collarbone to the underside of his pectoral muscle. It ran deep and was jagged almost like something had just gouged out the flesh that used to be there and did a poor job of sewing it back together. Another was located directly on the right side of his abdomen three horizontal claw marks were clearly visible wrapping around his side from back to front at a slight angle. But the one that caught Yang's focus the most was what could only be a bite mark. At the base of the right side of Beo's neck were teeth marks etched into and around the area of his neck where a good portion of meat once was, replaced now my muscle and scar tissue. How in the name of everything that was good on remnant did Beo manage to survive ANY of these injuries, scratch that why hadn't his aura kicked in and protected him. Granted one's aura was not a cure all for any problem or situation but it was at least supposed to prevent your body from being this badly...damaged. If there was one thing that Yang would say about the boy she called partner was that he had certainly been put through the meat grinder by whoever the hell trained him

It took Beo poking her in the forehead to snap her out of her trance. A slight blush came to her face when she realized that she had spent who knows how long essentially just staring at a boy's well developed muscles even if they were covered in scars that she only saw in movies. She took a few small steps backwards while trying to focus on any other part of him while trying to think of something to say to the ever silent Beo. Her gaze fell on his face, and noticed a few things that seemed...odd. For one he was dipping wet with his long dark blue bangs sticking to his face almost covering his seemingly glowing maroon colored eyes. His facial features also seemed sharper and more pronounced almost like a wolf's, maybe someone in his family was part faunus? It would explain the enhanced speed and strength as well as agility.

"So-ahh Beo watcha got in the bag?" she said Beo's face lit up once again in that goofy smile that he seemed to be accustomed to. As he dropped the brown colored sack onto the ground letting the contents spill onto the grass.

"Fish? You went...fishing while I was sleeping?" She said looking at the pile of river fish he had somehow managed to catch in such a short time and as far as she could tell without any sort of equipment.

Beo simply nodded his head the smile still plastered onto his face. She wanted to ask something like 'Do you know where we are' or 'What made you think leaving an unconscious maidan such as myself alone in the middle of the woods was a good idea!? Don't you watch movies?' but before she said anything a very audible grumbling could be heard coming from her stomach causing her usually silent companion to let out a small snicker. Well at least she knew he had some sort of sense of humor was it on par with her's? Probably not but she could fix that with time.

"Well no sense arguing bout that, let's grill these babies up and chow down then! No use lookin for relics on an empty stomach am I right?-ow." she said enthusiastically while trying to pump her fist into the air only to be met with wave of soreness, Honestly she was a little concerned about the initiation ceremony. Hopefully there was still time left for her and Beo to find a relic and bring it back to Professor Ozpin. She didn't almost get killed by a god forsaken Burrowing Widow for nothing dammit! She and Beo should be admitted for that alone. But no sense in worrying about what's to come now at the moment all she could think off was if Beo actually knew HOW to cook fish.

To her surprise… Beo actually looked like he knew what he was doing. It had taken him less than five minutes to gut, scale and skewer four of the fish he had caught using one of the stone knives that had been close to the fire pit. And set them over the campfire to cook after he moved the strange cauldron off of the open flame and placed it next where she had taken a seat. Beo then sat down across from her, the cauldron filled with water between them. It was quiet save for the crackling of the fire, some light coughing coming from her as her body tried to fix whatever was wrong with it. Along with the occasional gunshot in the distance to remind her that initiation was still going on. If it was up to her she wouldn't want them to stay where they were for any longer than they had too but she knew that she definitely wasn't in the best condition to be moving as much as it needed to in order to be useful during initiation. Even now she could feel her aura doing its best to try and repair whatever damage that had been done in that last fight, with little progress being made.

Beo meanwhile maintained his usual silence while he was tinkering with something on the ground in front of him. Occasionally looking up at her or over to the still cooking fish,sometimes checking those weird vials that he kept in the pouches on the leather guard. She made a mental note to ask what exactly the dark colored liquid was at some point. After another ten minutes of silence Beo looked up at her his hair had since dried and no longer stuck to his face returning once more to the unkempt bed head esque look that he had when they first met. His eyes for some reason kept shifting between the massive turtle shell in front of them and her. Until he pointed at the water filled shell and then gestured to her with his free hand.

"Ummm you want me to drink it?" she asked wondering why he waited as long as he did to just offer her hot water...from a turtle shell...that she still had no idea where it even had come from let alone why Beo had used it to boil water. "No offence Beo but hot water isn't exactly the y'know the most err refreshing thing out there." She said trying not to sound too what would be the best word to describe it? Offensive? Obnoxious? Weisslike? Ungrateful? Yeah that was the word.

Beo's expression went from expecting to slightly confused to playfully amused all in the span of about two seconds. As he let out another snicker and immediately got up and ran into the cave. He returned a minute later and handed her a small round pink object made of plastic. She recognized what it was almost immediately it was a small pocket mirror that some people still carried around with them to do their makeup or to touch up their appearance on the fly even though they could just as easily use the camera on their scroll instead.

"Ooookkkk its a tiny mirror. So what?" She said slightly confused. Although she was someone who took pride in her appearance, she wasn't the type of person to freak out if something looked wrong with her skin or eyebrows, her hair however...was another matter.

Beo just pointed to the top of his own head and then to her as he sat plopped himself back down and continued whatever it was he was doing over there. Where did he even find this? In the cave? Well she supposed he had had more time to look around while she had been unconscious so maybe he just set it aside for whatever reason.

As soon as she opened the small mirror and looked into the slightly cracked reflection she quickly understood why Beo had given her the basin of water. Her face was caked in thin layer of grime and dried blood both hers and what she assumed was the Widow's. That much she didn't bother her too much, she was used to being covered in things like dirt, sweat and mud because of her rather rigorous training routines. What she did mind however was the amount of cracked and crusty blood that had managed to almost solidify in various places in her treasured golden locks.

The dark ichor made her hair look like a toddler had decided to take a paint brush to her hair in an attempt to make her look like some sort of demented bumblebee or spotted caterpillar. Leaving her with a almost dumbfound look on her face. It took almost every bit of self restraint she could muster not to scream and curse bloody murder at the already dead Grimm that had been the cause of all of this. But for whatever reason she found something about all of this oddly funny so much so j she couldn't help but start laughing. Her sudden outburst making Beo almost jump to his feet in surprise, the look on his face riddled with slight terror and confusion as he wondered if the buxom brawler had just snapped and gone mad.

"Ahhahah- oh sorry, sorry its just funny is all" she said in between breaths almost tearing up. Beo gave her another confused look "I just think its funny that you have almost no problem facing down giant demonic spiders and somehow keep cool and in control while seein a girl like me like this." she continued while stretching and removing the fur blanket from around her shoulder letting it fall to the ground behind her, exposing her nearly flawless pale bandaged skin underneath.

"But you are absolutely terrified to touch my hair. Snrk ha its hilarious" she said looking over to see Beo doing his best to hide his embarrassment because of how true her statement as his face slowly turned red while trying not to stare at the more...prominent assets she was currently putting on display. A sly grin coming to her face as Beo's heavily callused hands shakily tried to refocus and continue what he was doing as he grumbled incoherently under his breath.

The next twenty minutes passed in relative silence as Yang did her best to wash the dried blood out of her hair, the water in the turtle shell slowly darkening as the dried blood dispersed itself in the warm water. While every now and then she would try and tell a story that ended in some sort of pun. Beo would pay attention as best he could but she could tell that his mind was elsewhere as his eyes never leaving what he was doing. He did take a small break on his project after some...minor persuasion tactics (guilt trips) to fix the jacket he had decided to use while playing doctor. Using his tunic for the repairs of course. It only took him a few minutes to patch the holes and gashes in the brown coat. She would admit it was odd how quickly the blue haired boy had made the repairs even more so since the only thing he seemed to have on hand was a what looked like a makeshift needle made from small bone with a hole in the top that Beo must have picked up somewhere in the area, and thread that he spliced out of the frays on his now in tatters tunic with her jacket now featuring lighter brown patches in the places where the tears used to be.

"Well that's about the best I can do for now." Yang said as she did a final spot check in the tiny mirror she had managed to as much as she could given what she had to work with. With only one or two places still retaining the discoloration that the Widow's blood had provided. In any other situation she would have kept scrubbing until it was nearly perfect however for some reason her body still felt...off somehow, the sudden waves of nausea and dizziness still coming and going at random times. She looked over to the fish skewered and cooking over the open campfire. The flames dancing just high enough not to turn them into pieces of charcoal on a stick. The growling of her stomach breaking the silence that followed afterward.

Either Beo saw the look on her face as she stared at the skewers or he heard the not so quiet rumblings of her belly because within thirty seconds she had one in her hand and had already made quick work of the first side. It tasted...good surprisingly considering how it was prepared. The skin was crisp and being cooked over an open flame gave the meat a sort of smokey flavor that would be hard for anyone to not enjoy. And not even a minute later she had started on a second, then a third. It was weird, was she really this hungry? It wasn't unusual for her to have an appetite but as she ate that feeling of nausea came and went in varying degrees. Sometimes she would just feel slight discomfort other times it felt like her stomach was turned inside out and doing somersaults.

She looked over to Beo. It looked like he had just finished working on whatever it was he had been doing for the past half hour and was just sitting there, looking at her eat the fish he had so generously caught and prepared for them.

"fuh nrat fravphin mnry?" Yang asked mid chomp. Beo just tilted his head to the side in confusion as she swallowed.

"Your not gonna have any?" She repeated albeit a bit clearer than before.

The cobalt haired boy just shook his head, And offered her the last skewer.

"Umm are you sure? I mean you gotta eat somethin too, wouldn't do either of us any good if one of us just passes out." She said.

Maybe he had already eaten, before she woke up. Then again she shouldn't really be saying things like that considering both her stomach and her head felt like they were being put on a tilt a whirl after eating a four course meal.

"I don't suppose you've been working on some sort of 'miracle cure' for my splitting headache over there? I don't know what that thing did to me earlier but I feel like I might pass out any minute now." Yang said bringing her hand to her head in a vain attempt to ease the pain while her stomach slowly began to settle down a bit.

Beo slowly nodded his head.

"Weeell is it done?" she continued beginning to sound impatient. Beo lifted his hand and gave a 'so-so' gesture while grimacing slightly. "What's left? I mean pretty sure you've been at this for a while. Can't be that hard right?"

Beo shook his head as his grimace grew and his eyes locked on the basin of bloodied water in front of them. She didn't have enough time to ask another question before her partner had drove his head into the darkened water and began...drinking it. Wait what? Yang just stared at the blue haired boy at a loss for words as his aura flared once again. The dark blue light cascading itself around his muscular and heavily scarred frame as his cobalt colored hair seemed to grow a few shades darker and his hands tightened their grip around the sides of the turtle shell. The nails growing slightly in length and coming to a point. She had no idea how much of the revolting liquid he was going to drink or even why he was for that matter. Those along with a million other thoughts were going through her head all at once, making her already agonizing migraine even worse. Thankfully however her thoughts were interrupted when Beo suddenly pulled his head out of the water. His breath short and ragged as the darkened water dripped off of his now soaking wet head.

"Woah! Hey what the hell are you think-" she started to say but the words were caught in her throat the moment she saw his eyes. Nothing had changed in their shape or color, except that the normally soft colored maroon that she had grown accustomed to now seemed to be a glowing crimson almost like a Grimm's.

Beo coughed a bit like he was trying to clear something out of his throat and just looked at the golden haired girl. Before she could ask any questions Beo crawled over to where she was sitting, holding a hollowed out mushroom top with a purple paste plastered to the inside. What was that stuff? Mashed berries maybe? Or maybe medicine he packed before initiation started? Whatever it was it smelled terrible as he placed the it next to her. He said nothing as he began unwrapping one of the bandages around her left arm. Revealing a shallow scratch that ran across her bicep at a slight angle. It was faint and still visible which was strange normally her aura would have already healed something like this or shield her enough so that it would never happen in the first place. Maybe the venom that was in her system still was somehow inhibiting her aura's regenerative properties. Or maybe her aura was just going into overdrive trying to fix whatever damage had been done on the inside first.

Beo meanwhile set about checking her now unbandaged arm, His crimson eyes studying almost every detail. Running his hands down her arm following the vein. If she wasn't sure he had some idea what he was doing Yang in any other situation would have immediately called someone out on just grabbing her arm out of the blue like he had done without saying anything. But given how well the strange boy had been nursing her back to health for the past few hours she believed herself to be safe in the assumption that Beo had some sort of experience with this kind of thing, but the whole drinking the stale blood water thing she was still trying to process what the point to that was. Maybe it had something to do with his semblance? After all Beo's aura did flair almost immediately afterwards, then of course there was the matter if his body changing almost like he was part gri-

"Ow! what the hell was that!" Yang shouted, her thoughts interrupted by a sharp pain the lower part of her forearm. She looked saw a thin line of blood leaking from a shallow scratch on her arm, and Beo holding his ivory colored dagger over her now bleeding arm. Before she could "politely" ask him just what the hell he thought he was doing with that blade of his he did something...unexpected...and slightly disturbing.

Within the fraction of a second that it took for her to register what just happened the blue haired boy had wrapped his lips around the open wound and was...drinking her...blood.

" Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing! Yang shouted as she snatched her arm away. "Ok so I think we need to have a little talk...about...boundaries" She said her eyes widening as she saw Beo clutching his chest like he was in some sort of pain, his breath once again ragged and short as his aura flared once more. She watched as thin streaks of gold begin to bleed into parts of his hair and his eyes shifted into a grotesque mixture of crimson and lilac. And in a single swift motion Beo sliced his palm with his dagger and squeezed the crimson liquid into his little mushroom bowl. And after thirty seconds he wrapped his hand in what was left of his tunic and mixed his blood with the paste on the inside of the bowl. Creating a muddied brown concoction which he proceeded to try and hand it to her.

"Beo, I don't know what you want me to do but I'm not touching whatever that is until you explain to me what the hell you're doing" she said, she would be lying if she didn't find this seemingly constant cycle of the strange boy doing something without consulting her or at least trying to communicate and her having to press answers out of him in an almost painstaking process.

Beo once again tried to hand her the mushroom top only for her to push it away once more.

"Explain first, weird mushroom thing later." she said

* * *

Beo put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment his now dark blue and gold hair swaying slightly in the breeze as his eyes suddenly darted to the ground while he began drawing something in the dirt with his dagger. When he finished etched into the ground were five rough stick drawings of the turtle shell with tiny spiders in the water, a stick drawing with long hair and a sad face with its arms over its stomach and little dots floating around its head complete with dizzy squiggles for eyes that she assumed was her, another stick figure that obvious was him, with the final two being a circle that could have been his mushroom...bowl...thing with the last one being another of her this time without the dizzy eyes and sad face. All connected by lines in a reverse pyramid starting with the shell and sick her and ending with the normal her with Beo and the mushroom in the center.

Yang stared at his diagram, trying make out what the Beoglyphics meant and silently hoped that this wouldn't become a recurring theme. And even after studying the diagram there were still a few questions she couldn't help but ask herself. What did all of this have to do with him cutting both her and himself hell what was the deal with him drinking the blood water? Maybe it did have something to do with his semblance. He did have those vials of whatever in his pouches so maybe certain mixtures gave him certain abilities? But how would Beo drinking Grimm blood, her blood then bleeding into mushroom that had...paste in it help her unless...it...was..an...an-ti-dote.

"Ohhh! I get it know your semblance makes cure alls using blood right. That's both really helpful and kinda disturbing considering what you have to do activate it." She exclaimed "Still though that's some pretty weird side effects" she continued while gesturing to his hair and looked at her as if he had no clue what he was talking about.

"I'm gonna trust you on this one. Hopefully it doesn't taste as bad as it looks." She said as she dipped her finger into the mixture and brought it to her mouth.

He honestly didn't know why Yang was mad at him. It wasn't his fault that she just decided to try and drink the mushroom juice. That's why he put it in the mushroom in the first place so she could munch on the mushroom and not have to try and choke down the disgusting concoction alone. Maybe it was because he started laughing when she gagged immediately after licking the sludge of her finger. After she made her um, thoughts known to him he quickly corrected her method of medicine consumption. Even then she still seemed angry. Honestly she didn't know how hard it was for him to even bring her back to his grotto and cave in the first place. Seeing how after she collapsed in the rotting grotto he had to somehow maneuver his way back with her on his back and quickly too before the beasts of the woods decided that they were an easy target. He almost used enough of the wolf blood to trigger _that_ and he really didn't want that to happen it always hurt and everything smelt funny for at least a day afterwards. That and he would have a harder time focusing on getting Yang to safety before the venom took hold of her.

And even after he got back home there was still the issue of the venom which is why he made the cuts in her arms to bleed the venom out. He tried to make antidote while she what still asleep by extracting some of her then tainted blood from a small bite made in her neck but all that accomplished was leaving another place he had to patch up and making him feel sick as well. Which is when he remembered a few seasons ago when a few outsiders were talking about something called "Inoculation?" or something like that basicly things that make poison are immune to their own poison. Luckily there was still a bit of the Widow's blood in her hair the only problem was was, well it was in her hair. And after what he saw her do to the two ton spider earlier for messing up her mane of golden locks. He made the wise decision and left it alone for the time being. He actually didn't think that his makeshift medicine would work. He had tried it once when he got stung by a small scorpion thing and had a vile of his blood when he was using scorpion blood and that seemed to help a bit so why not try it with her. And even after all of the things he had done she still insisted that he fix her coat with his tunic…If it was his Beowulf kilt he wouldn't have minded he had a few of those and granted he did have another tunic similar to that one in his cave but something just felt...right about that one the way the tanned hide felt against his skin when he ran through the trees and fought against the packs that attempted to take his territory. He caved eventually, he thought it was odd how easy it was for her to get him to do things. She didn't even say anything! She just held up the shredded remains of her coat and glance back and forth between it and his tunic.

But thankfully for both him and Yang his medicine trick did work. Although not as quickly or quite in the way that had hoped.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you." The blood haired beauty said as she munched on the last of the fish Beo had prepared her appetite slowly returning to her after that...adventure with the mushroom it had definitely worked however there were...side effects. Which she made Beo swear to NEVER share with anyone for as long as he lived.

It had been almost half an hour since what she now mentally dubbed 'the mushroom incident' and in that half hour both she and Beo had changed back into their combat gear with the blue haired boy having returned her scarf to her and changing into an almost identical tunic to the first with the exception that this one had a bluish tint to it while strapping the his two daggers to his belt once more, weird one of them looked different than earlier. She had also learned a bit more about his semblance in the meantime. Ten minutes after the 'incident' his eyes and hair returned to the soft maroon and deep cobalt that she had grown used to. So he had a time limit but something's still didn't make sense. What triggered his semblance? Was making medicine the only thing it was good for? What was in the vials that were in his harness pouches?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Beo suddenly snapped his head to the side and bolted off into the wood. She immediately gave chase trying her best to follow behind Beo as he glided through the underbrush and over fallen trees like he was running down a sidewalk.

"Heeey, Wait…. Was it something I said!?" Yang shouted as she almost tripped over a log "If its about the whole tunic thing umm I'll buy you a new shirt when we get back to Beacon!" she continued, where was he going in such a hurry?

"Wait, is it about the mushroom thing? cause that was your fault not mine!" She said almost losing the blue blur in the process. Looking to the sides she noticed that there were some odd things with the way the forest around her looked as well as with how Beo was moving, it was like he was moving in a set path as if he was avoiding something. She tripped and found her face two inches away from what looked like a deer skeleton caught in a tripwire. Was Beo avoiding traps? How did he know where they were?

She got up and dusted herself off looked around and what she saw past the bush with the decaying deer carcass nearly caused her to empty the contents of her stomach. Beyond the small shrub where at least ten giant holes each with spiked sticks at the bottom, fur, blood and decaying animals lay in a few and even a small Beowulf was in one still alive and writhing in pain at the bottom. What were these? Traps? Who put these here?

"Heelloooo...Is anyone out there!? Heeellppp." she heard a voice shout from the direction Beo had been heading. The traps in front of her would wait for now as she took of in the direction of the voice.

She broke through the tree line to where the voice was coming from and didn't know wether to laugh or gasp at the sight before her. Suspended there upside down in a snare trap was the flustered form of that girl that Ruby had been talking with the night before what was her name again? Bonnie? Betty? No wait Blake that's what it was. And Beo who didn't really look shocked or really surprised that he ran into a person hanging upside down from a tree, if anything she would say he looked...disappointed and she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head at that exact moment.

* * *

This wasn't the rabbit he had hoped for.

* * *

 **A/N: HAAAAA done its finally done hahahahahahahahahahahaah. sorry...this took MUCH MUCH longer than i expected its been what 2 months? honestly this is the longest thing Ive ever written period at almost 30 pages and ten thousand words. I expect reviews on this one! I run on those (please...for me?) I hope the next one doesn't take this long. Honestly the reason why it took so long is because I re wrote it like three times and wanted to make sure Yang didn't seem out of character. how did i do please let me know. also yknow the new semester started and my hours at work got all shuffled around that and ive been helping out another user with there project as well as just procrastinating by playing bloodborne and overwatch. that and sitting down getting ready to write and then...nothing just staring at a screen for 3 hours doing nothing.**

 **And im rambling again aren't I Ok well i promise you the next chapter will end the initiation arc so YAY out of that damn forest just a little sneak peak.**

 **Well i think ive wasted enough time praddling on like this so uhh leave a review and ill catch you all later**

 **this is Amouren signing off**


	5. Canyon Moon part 1

There were a few things that Beo had not expected to happen when he woke up this morning, one was almost getting crushed by a golden haired beauty traveling at almost terminal velocity, their less than enjoyable run in with the giant spider that consumed Beowolves like they were berries from bushes, not to mention the horror show that was the mushroom incident.

But by far one of the last things he had expected to come across today was the funny smelling, black haired outsider currently dangling upside down in one of his snare traps….meant for rabbits and deer. It wasn't uncommon for outsiders to get caught in his traps, but usually when they saw the pitfalls they immediately turned round and headed in the other direction.

Occasionally they would get caught in a snare but they were usually in pairs by then and were more often than not freed within minutes of capture, Or caught in one of the older traps on the fringes of his territory that would almost immediately break upon being triggered.

But the rather annoyed looking upside down girl had somehow managed to wander this far into his territory, honestly he was surprised that she managed to make it this far without falling into one of his pitfalls. Maybe she was travelling by treetops and just dropped down in the wrong place? Whatever the reason was it didn't really matter since the end result ended her upside down and obviously not in a pleasant mood. Still. It didn't stop him from feeling slightly disappointed in the fact that he wouldn't be having rabbit that night. It must have shown on his face given the glare he got from the amber eyed girl.

"Uhhhmmm, hi?" She said her voice unusually calm and smooth as she swayed back and forth. Beo just kept looking at the strange girl. There was something...off about her not with how she looked but with how she smelt. She smelt like a cross between that rabbit eared outsider he had followed last year and the fisher cats that he saw down by the stream during the summer.

As for her appearance, she was attractive in a strange almost feline sort of way, with her skin being a similar fair complexion to Yang's although a bit more pale. She seemed to be a fan of the colors black and white. With every article of her clothing being one or the other, It wasn't as simplistic as Yang's, but was just as strange in terms of design and functionality.

With a strange black, vest like tunic over a white undershirt that, like Yang's showed off her midriff, along with probably the strangest part of the entire out fit, black sleeves that were detached from the rest of her clothing. The rest of her gear was fairly simple black boots and pants, topped of with a similarly colored bow atop her head. As for the weird looking, what was that a block of steel with a hilt? on her back Beo felt it safe to assume that it was another of those crash weapons that outsiders were so fond of. He just hoped it wasn't as destructive as Yang's exploding gauntlets.

"Soooo are you going to help me out or are you just going to stand there?" she asked disrupting his train of thought, her amber eyes rolling when he didn't respond and instead shrugged his shoulders. "Ok I guess we're playing this game then." she continued before clearing her throat.

"Hellloooo…. is anybody out there?! Heeellppp." She shouted and almost immediately afterwards the brush to the left began to frantically stir as Yang came stumbling out looking like she had just seen something unpleasant.

Her lilac eyes darted between him and the hanging girl as if she were trying to process the scene before her. Beo meanwhile had wandered off just as Yang began saying something to the hanging girl. What exactly she was saying didn't really matter to him no matter how curious he was about the strange smelling girl, there were still his other traps that he hopped held something he could use or eat later on.

* * *

On the bright side one of his traps past the brush did managed to ensnare a few things. Unfortunately the only thing useful was the small Beowulf that was dancing between life and death, and he was lucky he got there when he did. there was a slight problem however. Almost every bone in the young lycanthrope's body was smashed beyond use. Add to that the fact that it was practically a newborn, it couldn't have been older than a year at the most. Meaning that when he harvested its blood he barely got anything, filling his canteen to not even a quarter full. He actually did a better job covering his hands in blood than actually filling his canteen.

The other traps he didn't even bother checking. He could smell the rotting flesh coming from the pits, its probably what lured the runt away from the rest of its pack. Although, it was strange for the packs to be wandering so close to his grotto. He thought about it for a moment and quickly chalked it up to be a side effect of the outsider's constant barrages of noise and overall mayhem.

Still, he supposed not all the outsiders were like that...well for the most part anyway. The image of Yang going berserk after the Widow bled on her hair would most definitely be burned into his subconscious for a considerable amount of time.

He shuddered at the thought however in a way he was glad that Yang had that sort of destructive nature, if she was more like the meek rabbit girl from the last Boom Day then at least one if not both of them would be dead, or slowly dying at the moment.

It didn't take him long to get back to where Yang ,and as he drew closer he was slowly regretting wandering away given the first thing he heard when he got within earshot was.

"Where the hell does he keep going!? Honestly Blake do me a favor and remind me to put a bell on him when we get back to Beacon." He heard Yang shout from behind the small thicket a few yards in front of him.

Huh. Well she must have gotten Hanging girl out of the tree then, since he still had a few more minutes of walking until he would have reached where he had left them...wait who was 'Blake'? Hanging Girl perhaps?

"Does this happen often?" He heard the now named Hanging Girl, wait no….Blake respond.

"Less than you'd think, more than I'd like. and considering the last time he did this, we almost died. I think it would be best if a little bit on the cautious side." Yang respond.

"Wait what?"

"Its...a long story" an exasperated Yang said just as he broke through the tree line.

Both girls almost immediately, stopped in the middle of whatever conversation they were having and just stared at him like he had two heads. Was there something in his teeth?

"Ahem, I have several questions…" Blake said finally breaking the silence that seemed to go on for an eternity.

"Possibly starting with why, your oh i dunno, covered in blood." Yang added vigorously. Eyeing his bloodstained fingertips

Beo looked at his hands and frowned slightly. He wouldn't say he was _covered_ in blood really, it was just his hands...maybe a bit on his face and lips from a small mishap when opening up the one of the beast's veins.

"Are you gonna answer me? Or are you gonna zone out again?" Yang said snapping him out of his musings.

Was it really that big a deal? Its just blood. Beo sighed as he pointed towards where his traps were laid while wiping off the excess blood on the Beowulf skin fastened to his waist.

"Wait that's...you saw those weird traps too!" Yang exclaimed while Blake seemed like she was studying him for some reason. And did she just call his traps weird? For whatever reason he took offence to that, as he elected to not answer her and simply puff out his cheeks like a child who had just been denied a piece of candy. As the blonde haired brawler made to stride past him to once again investigate and no doubt unintentionally either break or otherwise set off one of his carefully placed traps. Beo in a slight panic began to quickly step in her way, blocking the path towards the traps.

Each time she tried to move past him he simply blocked her path once again.

Before Yang could push past Beo however, the only seemingly level headed one amongst the three decided to end what could, her her opinion be a pointless endeavour.

"Not to be...rude or anything but, as interesting as all of this is. Don't you two think there are more important things to worry about at the moment? Like say I don't know Initiation?" The black haired girl said, as her amber eyes rolled at the cartoonish scene before her.

Almost immediately after the words left Blake's mouth, the duo stopped their pointless back and forth and looked right at her. Both wearing very different expressions.

"Ohh yea-, I mean of course! duh we were just ummm testing you to make sure you remembered since who knows how long you were just hangin around." Yang said only slightly tripping over her words as she did her best to for her slight lapse in memory concerning why they were even in this dust forsaken forest to begin with.

Whatever expression Yang was making Beo wasn't really able to see seeing that,somehow during the previous run around the busty blonde had managed to trap him in a rather impressive headlock, Beo saw out of the corner of his eye Blake simply rolling her eyes at Yang's remark. While Beo meanwhile was attempting to free himself from Yang's Iron grasp as he began to feel slightly wasn't until Blake pointed to the poor boy as he began to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Ah! Sorry bout that Beo. Don't know my own strength sometimes y'know?" Yang said sheepishly while releasing the mop of cobalt colored hair from her iron grasp and simply shrugging her shoulders acting as if nothing was amiss. Beo in the meantime could only manage to give shockingly strong girl an unconvinced nod as his lungs worked to bring oxygen to the rest of his body.

"Hey don't gimme that." Yang said almost defensively rubbing the back of her head with one of her hands. Giving a joking smile that Beo could only sigh at.

It still baffled Beo just how carefree Yang could be given everything that has happend today. He supposed that that's a good thing seeing she almost died not even six hours ago. He noticed Blake once again just gazing at him with hints of what he perceived as suspicion.

"So Blake, I know this is going to sound, well strange but ummm do you know how far we are from Beacon Cliff?" Yang asked trying her best to not seem completely lost. As the trio began making their way back towards where blake had been previously hanging.

Blake gave the blonde haired girl a strange look, taken aback slightly by the odd question.

"Uh let's see" Blake said muttered her breath as she closed her eyes trying to recall the paths and steps she had taken before getting caught in the snare. After about thirty seconds of mentally retracing her steps as best she could recall.

"If I'm remembering correctly, _maybe_ five miles southeast? Or was it just East I don't recall which direction I started down as soon as I sme-" She began as she quickly cut herself off, her face flushing a faint pink as she recalled something, what it was Beo didn't have the slightest clue. But It gave Yang the incentive to begin prodding and lightly teasing her about whatever it was she seemed to be embarrassed about. He didn't find much interest in what was being said something about "close encounters of the jungle kind"? whatever that meant, only snapping back into focus when Blake practically shouted.

"I-I don't think that's really important right now! What happend happend so how about you guys? I mean how did you guys get this far out?" she said trying her best to change the subject. And to her relief it worked as Yang relented in her assault on Blake's personal bubble.

"Ask Beo, Only thing I know is that after we partnered up we headed...actually what direction did we go in? North i think?" Yang said with a puzzled look on her face as she looked to Beo for confirmation.

He thought for a moment bringing up his mental landscape of the forest. It didn't take him long before he stopped in his tracks and once again began drawing a crude map on the forest floor with the thinner of his two daggers. Yang chuckled as his eyes and face hardened in a sort of fierce concentration. While the third member of their group looked at him with a expression of clear confusion.

"Does he do that often?" she asked pointing to the now crouched amatur cartographer.

"What the drawing thing or the weird focus thing?" Yang responded.

"...Both?" Blake said after a moment's pause.

"Eh, I guess, last time he got like this we almost died so.." Yang began

"Wait what!" The Black haired girl interrupted.

"Long story." Yang said as Beo finished his sketching in the dirt and rose once again to his full height stretching out his back after spending the last five or so minutes crouched.

He had to give himself credit, as far as dirt maps went this one was probably one of the best he had done. Granted he had only ever really made at most three. One of them being earlier that day. But still it was a damn good map if he could say so himself. He sheathed the dagger on his belt as he dusted off his hands looking down at the five by three map of the forest carved into the rich soil on the forest floor. Each different areas were sectioned off in various sizes depending on forest density, the types of Grimm that inhabited each area as well as a tiny crude outline of the alpha of each zone.

Yang gave an impressed whistle as she looked down at the blue haired boy's 'magnum opus' while their strange smelling plus one stayed silent as she studied the different zones, her eyes darting from the map to the boy who drew it.

Beo pointed to the zone towards the center. A vicious yet surprisingly adorable caricature of a Ursa Major drawn in the center, with small icons representing a stream, a beehive and two tiny stick figures one with long looking squiggles for hair and another with what looked like a kilt that represented himself and Yang when she crashed into him earlier that day.

"Okay so if that's where we met, than that means Beacon Cliff would be here." Yang said pointing at the zone directly left of it drawing in her own tiny mountain or cliff as well as another tiny stick figure holding something in its hand. Who that was supposed to be Beo hadn't the slightest clue but Yang and Blake seemed to snicker at the tiny figure.

Beo shrugged his shoulders in response. And just drew a path from the mini him and Yang in the direction directly to the north and into a section that was drawn a bit thicker than the sections below it. In the center of this zone sat a tiny drawing of the Widow that he and Yang had the pleasure of getting to know oh so well.

"So you guys went North?"Blake said "And what's that supposed to be?" She continued pointing to the Widow's symbol. Both Beo and Yang's expressions grew a bit darker albeit in different ways, Beo's in exasperation, with Yang's eyes changing to a familiar red for just a second.

"Just a bug...its been squashed." The Blonde brawler said grimly. As she subconsciously began drawing tiny swaths of fire in the dirt around it. Beo could have sworn he heard her laughing maniacally under her breath as she did so.

Before the black haired girl could continue to inquire as to what could possible garner such a reaction from the pair, Beo continued to draw their path from the large northern section of his dirt map further south and past the center zone that upon further inspection seemed to be divided further into several smaller subsections each with a small doodle of a Grimm in the center, And into another section that seemed to rest between the edges of the Ursa sector and what looked like a section subdivided with Beowolves at the center of each section.

At the center of the in between section was a small drawing of a cave with a happy looking Beo face next to it.

"Wait so you carried the ENTIRE distance from that Widow's den all the way here?! Damn I don't even think I could do that on my best day." Yang said as she realized just how far off course she had led them.

Beo on the other hand was puzzled by her remark, Was it really that impressive? Although he did have to use quite a bit of his emergency reserve of Beowulf blood to be able to move as fast as he did through the rough terrain. But in the end everything seemed to work out as the blue haired boy just smiled back to her as he stood back up dusting the dirt off of his hands and pants. And simply shrugged shoulders.

"Ok well that might answer where _you_ two were. But that still doesn't answer where we are now. Or what direction the relics are." Blake said dryly her amber eyes darting between the two and the map.

Relics? There was that word again, whatever a _relic_ was it must have been important if both Yang and Blake were in search of it. But it still didn't answer what a relic looked like. Beo simply looked to the black haired girl and shrugged his shoulders once more. Before pointing with his ivory dagger to the northern corner of his territory and circling it marking their current location.

"Well in that case If Beacon cliff is west than I say we three go east!"Yang declared as she snatched Beo's dagger out of his hand and pointed east.

Beo couldn't help but feel a bit surprised at how fast her hand moved. As she slowly began walking towards the closest wall of moss and brush. However before she could make her next declaration Blake decided to once again interrupt the blonde's zealous declarations.

"Wait. Why am I coming with you two? I seem to remember the Professor mentioning pairs, not trios." She said slightly confused. While Yang looked at blake as if she had said something that went against what anyone would say is common sense what with strength in numbers and all, Beo meanwhile kept trying to figure out what all of these strange words meant.

First there were the things that Yang mentioned like 'sister' and dad' and then both she and Blake had both mentioned the words 'trial' and 'relic'. And now he had to figure out a professor was! All he could piece together was it was either the alpha of the outsiders or some kind of strange food like the mushrooms.

"Why wouldn't you come with us? I mean sure Beo and I are already paired up but I don't think Ozpin would send an odd number of students for initiation if the goal was to pair up...actually that might sound like something he might do if what Dad told me about him was true." Yang said as she folded her arms across the top of her chest and put a hand on her chin in thought.

" But hey! maybe there's some hapless, fellow initiate out there who is just wandering around looking for a partner." she continued after noticing the somewhat glum expression that had appeared on the bow wearing girls face.

"Hey cheer up I'm sure it will all work out and hey maybe if you're lucky your partner will turn out to be some Adonis like guy!" Yang continued as she bolted over draping her arm around Blake's shoulders. Beo's dagger still in her hand.

Again with the strange words! What's an adonis!? It sounded like a type of fruit. His train of thought however was once again interrupted as Yang boisterously declared what their rag tag party was to do next.

"So in the meantime I say that we follow that trail!" The blonde exclaimed pointing in an eastward direction with the dagger that she had "borrowed" from her partner. Both Beo and Blake both looked at the busty brawler almost unamused.

"What trail Yang? That's a wall of shrubs." Blake deadpanned.

"The trail! That.. we... blaze!" Yang shouted as she began cutting away at the vines and shrubs behind her. After she finished doing her best woodsman routine the shrubbery fell seemingly all at once to reveal not a path leading east, but a stone wall approximately ten feet high and six feet wide. Blake sighed as Beo walked up to Yang as she looked back and forth between the group and the wall of stone, somewhat dumbfounded.

Beo sighed as he took his dagger back from Yang and motioned both of the girls to follow him as he began to cut toward the already trodden path east.

"That trail that we blaze!" Yang said as she dragged Blake along to follow the blue haired woodsman.

All the while Beo couldn't help but wonder just how was it that he didn't notice a stone wall sitting in the middle of his territory. If there was one thing that he could tell about the recent developments today was certainly not going to be a boring one.

* * *

Blake Belladonna couldn't help but feel like there was something off about Yang's partner, Beo. Then again everything about today hadn't been what she had expected. Starting with her not being able to find a partner in the nearly six or seven hours since initiation had begun, not to mention getting lost and thrown off track by that sweet, sweet aroma of cooking fish that seemed to dance across her heightened sense of smell caused her to, embarrassingly stray far, far of the not so beaten path.

She wasn't ashamed to be a Faunes by any means but she wasn't so proud as to not admit that her more...animalistic qualities and features could be slightly...irritating or at the very least slightly annoying seeing how her unnatural love for what smelt like freshly roasting river fish led to her rather humiliating ensnarement in someone's rather impressive and well hidden snare trap.

But Beo seemed...odd even when compared to the others she had seen in the great hall the night before. She couldn't quite put her finger on it at the moment but something about the way he carried himself when he just seemed to appear out of nowhere as soon as she found herself dangling by her foot from a tree. And then disappear as quickly as he came into the nearby brush. That coupled with the fact that since they had been more formally introduced when she and Yang had caught up to the strange boy, in the nearly hour and a half they had been walking he had yet to even say a single word.

It was a bit off putting to say the least especially when in what seemed like a split second his entire demeanor changed from seemingly puzzled yet normal to laser focused when his partner simply asked for a map.

Not only was his lack of well any semblance of social skills outside of body language and an impressive knack for dirt cartography a bit odd for someone attending beacon but his appearance also struck her as...well a little less refined than what she would expected out of a student. Seeing how he appeared to be dressed in roughspun hide jerkins and a well worn leather and steel shoulder guard, along with his long messy cobalt blue hair cascading down his shoulders and resting close to the middle of his back.

He looked like something out of one of her more "detailed" pieces of literature. But what set Blake on edge the most around the seemingly harmless red eyed boy was something that Yang or any non-faunes wouldn't be able to notice.

His scent. At first she thought that based on the slightly pointed ears and exaggerated canines, that he might be at least in some way be part faunes. But all of that went out the window the minute he met up with them after Yang had gotten her down from that trap, which she was undoubtedly grateful for when she did. Although if she had to hear the blonde haired girl make one more "hangin in there" or "how's it hangin" puns she might have simply just have asked to be left in the tree.

But as soon as Beo broke through the treeline her nose was immediately bombarded by the overwhelming stench of blood. But that only made sense right? When he showed up his hand looked covered in the stuff and it was undoubtedly a Beowulf's but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the scent didn't come from the blood on his hands because even after he wiped away the dark colored ichor from his hands the immediate scent faded greatly.

However there was still a lingering scent waving off of the blue haired boy. But not the Beowulf's it smelt stale, old and worn in. Like a sort of odd mixture of human and grimm. But underneath it all it made her feel. Afraid.

Deep down the most basic of her feline instincts told her to run from this thing. This Grimm in a man suit. But surely that was just her nose overreacting right? Beo from what she had observed over the last hour just seemed like well a human. Albeit with some oddities to his behavior.

"Blake."

But there were still things about him that she couldn't help but be wary of.

"Blake."

Like why was it she didn't remember seeing him at the orientation the day before, sure a lot of the other initiates aside from a select few didn't really turn any heads or stand out in anyway but given what she had been through she would have remembered noticing someone looking like him, blood red eyes are not exactly common after all.

"Hey! Remnant to Blake are you still in there? Geez both you and Beo both seem to enjoy spacing out in the middle of conversations." Came Yang's voice breaking her current spot analysis of their current trailblazer.

Blake looked to the rather energetic blonde. She must have fallen behind while thinking and Yang simply slowed to match her pace while Beo continued to clear out a path about thirty or so feet ahead of them. Stopping every now and again to look around the surrounding woods to check for something, what it was she hadn't the faintest clue.

"Oh sorry umm what were you saying again."Blake said doing her best to return her attention to the conversation at hand.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she began to repeat her previous observation.

"I was saying how it's weird that we haven't run into much less seen a grimm since we left the stone wall. I mean I dunno bout you but I was under the impression that we would be getting in on some major grimm ass kicking action, I mean Beo and I had a run in with a Widow a few hours ago but that was a...well let's call it a fight or be eaten situation." Yang said struggling to find a way to properly convey just how dire that situation had been.

"Hmm, well when I first landed I had a run in with a few Beowolves and an Ursa. But now that you mention it since I wandered into this section based on Beo's dirt map I haven't seen anything larger than a rabbit. Let alone a Grimm." The Black haired rouge responded.

"I know right its weird. I mean from what the Headmaster said before I thought this place would be crawling with the things." Yang continued keeping pace with the black haired girl. Blake meanwhile out of the corner of her eye caught sight of something slim and black darting between the brush just ahead and to the left of where she and Yang currently were, almost running parallel to Beo, who as soon the shadow reached where he was suddenly stopped once more and snapped his head to where the shadow was.

Beo didn't even seem to notice her and Yang catch up to him as Blake noticed the boy's eyes harden in focus. She did her best to try and follow his line of sight but the best she could, But could only make out even in the daylight, tufts of black fur and one visible seemingly glowing crimson eye. Glaring out at them from the cover of the trees and bushes. And in the instant that she managed to catch that glimpse it, it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Beo's eyes softened a bit as it disappeared as he looked to his sides to see the two girls now standing by him. Yang looking slightly confused yet excited at the possibility of finally seeing something that wasn't a plant.

While Blake just looked at Beo, a sort of odd suspicion in her eye. It was odd normally a Grimm would just charge at a human regardless of whether or not it had been spotted. She didn't know if Yang really noticed or even cared but the only conclusions she could come to at the moment were either, the Beowulf was simply separated from its pack and valued its life, or that there were more than what they spotted...and close.

She really hoped that it wasn't the ladder.

Beo, meanwhile let out a deep sigh as his expression softened once again to what seemed to be his usual seemingly carefree neutral expression. As he looked between his two traveling companions and simply motioned for them to continue as if nothing had happened. Or as if it happened every day.

Yet another thing for Blake to add to her ever growing list of oddities about the blue haired boy. Well on the bright side at least she wasn't still stuck in that damn tree.

How big was this damn forest! These were the thoughts that had been plaguing Yang's mind for the past hour and a half. It seemed like no matter what direction Beo led them all that they saw was more trees. And not a single Grimm in sight either which was EXTREMELY disappointing, sure it was nice to be able to take a leisurely stroll through the woods but when there was action to be had, Yang felt more inclined to the ladder option.

Well that wasn't exactly true they spotted one...ONE! Beowulf of the hundreds possibly thousands of Beowolves that lived in this dust forsaken forest they had to run into the one that Beo could win a staring contest with.

Which meant two things. One, either Beo was incredibly intimidating or at least in the eyes of the local wildlife, honestly she thought he was more like a edgy looking wild child who had the demeanor of a puppy. Or that there were more Grimm nearby. She wasn't going to lie, but a small part of her was really hoping that they would at least run into a few of the nightmarish creatures. If only to spice things up a bit.

She tried her best to try and make conversation with her traveling companions, well Blake anyway, Beo was his usual quiet self listening to everything she said and then some given how he would react to almost every bit of noise that the forest seemed to produce whether or not it was just the wind or some sort of small animal, with a quick turn of the head or a glance to the side.

And Blake, well Blake talked just about as much as Beo did. Well a bit more, she was nice enough but, she gathered that much when they met the night before.

"Ugg Beo, Hey! Are we there yet?" Yang said impatience and boredom clearly beginning to show in her voice.

Beo simply looked back to her and gave a quizzical look and shrugged his shoulders, continuing to carve a path eastward.

"Right, sorry, how would you know that. Ugh I can't believe that we still haven't seen anyone or anything. How long have we been even been walking anyway!?" She exclaimed.

"Two hours give or take." Blake said in response. Upon hearing this the blonde's form visibly deflated in a petty, despair brought by impatience.

Two hours! Was that all it had really been? To Yang it felt as if four or five hours had passed. Another half hour passed in relative silence until Yang glanced to her right at something that made her giddy with excitement.

"Ha! Finally something that's not a damn tree!" She shouted as she bolted in the direction of what had caught her eye.

"Wait! Hey Yang where are you going!" Yang heard Blake shout from behind her.

As she broke through the small brush her eyes were met with a small cliff face with what looked to be a fifteen foot by ten foot opening that was undeniably the opening to a cave or cavern of some sort. Nothing about the large clay colored cliff face really stood out aside from the small scratches and signs of years of erosion and weathering that seemed to shape the top of the cavern opening into an almost dome like structure of solid stone.

She began cracking her knuckles in excitement. The prospect of discovering whatever could possibly in that cavern peaked her natural sense for adventure and if she was being perfectly honest. She couldn't help but hope that there was nothing short of an Ursa in here.

However, before the intrepid huntress to be could venture into said cavern a blue blur flashed across her vision. Kicking up fallen leaves and dirt as it came to a skidding stop in front of her. She coughed as her vision cleared and saw her partner, standing with his arms stretched out wide and legs shoulder width apart in front of her. Blocking her path. His wine colored eyes wide with a sort of nervousness with from what she could tell, just a general desire to keep her out of the cave or just to be anywhere that wasn't here.

His muscles were tense as she looked him up and down, trying her best to work out in her head why Beo was blocking her path. She couldn't help but feel like they had just done this no more than three hours ago.

"Ok, now I KNOW we've done this song and dance before. What could possibly be in there that's worse than a burrowing widow?"

Beo just continued to stare at her motionless, refusing to budge and inch. The nervousness now clearly showing in the young berserker's expression as his eyes began darting around the area quickly.

Before Yang could question him about it though he gave a frustrated grunt as he very carefully and quickly began pointing out various shallow impressions in the dirt as well as some sort of crude carving on the side of the cave entrance.

She slowly walked up to where her partner was standing, as he impatiently began looking towards the path they had come from and to the cave entrance as well as to the thick brush to the east. She didn't know whether or not to be wary of what she saw etched into the cavern entrance or laugh out loud at how ridiculously Beo's nervouses the blue haired boy was pointing too, was a small crude outline of what looked to be a scorpion-like creature.

"C'mon I know you're cautious but seriously?" Yang said trying to stifle her laughter. To think that Beo could seriously that there was a Deathstalker inside a marked cave. Sure it could be a possibility however what were the odds that she would lead them into yet another near death situation?

"Actually Yang, I don't think he's too far off base here." Blake said from behind them. "I mean these tracks can't be any more than a day old at the most. So whatever made them is either not here right now or nocturnal."

Yang turned to see their black and white clad party member kneeling in the dirt, her amber eyes carefully scanning the impressions in the dirt, almost as if she had had years of experience doing so. It wasn't as if she didn't notice the tracks but of all the things she learned at signal, Grimm studies and tracking were never her strongest subjects.

Beo moved to up to Yang's side his face still showing signs of nervousness. But unlike before, his eyes were serious and fixed on the path they had come from. From their previous experiences, she couldn't help but but follow his line of sight past Blake's crouched form and to the edge of the clearing that the cave entrance was situated in.

She had to squint her eyes to try and see what Beo saw. But as she focused she noticed two black shadows, stalking their way towards the edge of the treeline. Her lilac eyes grew wide as she prepared to shout to Blake to warn her. However before any sound left her mouth, Beo dashed forward in a blur of blue and black. His daggers at the ready in an icepick grip as he leapt in the air over Blake. Bringing the blades down in an arc of ivory as each one dug into the slits of the Beowolves bone plating.

Each one of the nightmarish beasts let out a yelp as the razor sharp blades found purchase in their flesh. Almost as quickly as he struck Beo twisted his daggers and tore them out of the wounds. Flesh and sinew parting like a hot knife through butter as each of the creature's' blood began pouring out of the now open wounds. Beo quickly shifted his grip on his now bloodstained blades as he drove them into the eyes of the now very angry and somewhat surprised Beowolves. Each of the large wolf like creatures emitted no sound as the tips of the blades burrowed through the eye sockets and into their skulls with a sickening and wet _crunch!_

Beo stood as he removed his blades from the now lifeless bodies of their not so welcome followers. He cleared his throat as he sheathed his daggers and motioned for the girls once again follow him eastward.

Yang just stood there her mouth slightly agape after watching Beo dispatch two Beowolves in a matter of seconds. She jogged over to Blake as Beo strolled at a brisk pace.

"First of all, What the hell was that Beo!? I mean i've seen you fight but even I have to admit that was fast." Yang said not trying to hide her surprise.

"Agreed but a little warning next time?" Blake said as she gave a passive glance towards the rather acrobatic berserker.

Beo simply shrugged his shoulders once more as he looked back and glared drawing one of his daggers. Almost as soon as she noticed her partner once again tense and draw his dagger. That she made the connections between the Beowulf they had spotted earlier and the two now very dead wolves, along with why Beo seemed so intent on moving forward.

"Blake. I think we need to leave...now." Yang said slowly.

"I'm not disagreeing but what brought this sudden change in tone on?" Blake inquired.

The blonde gave an almost grim glance to their black haired companion saying what the both of them were thinking almost immediately after they both finished speaking.

They were being hunted.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHH sorry so sorry that this took soooooo long. I didnt mean for it to take so long. so in the interest of my sanity as well as all of yours I realized that this chapter was going to be almost 12k words in length...and I feel like at the rate I was going it wasn't going to be done until freaking spring. what with my schedule being crazy with work and classes and the need for sleep and an actual social life. So i have decided to post this as part 1(Obviously you're reading this so you probably just read the chapter) But fear not I will see this through and the into arc will end by the end of the next chapter(don't worry that ones got more action in it I promise)**

 **Anyway where was I going with this? Oh yeah! A BIG BIG BIG Thanks and shout out to all the users who left comment and reviews especially to the Users: Jascoe, RRM25100 and Dalia38 (And by extension Izzy and King) my conversations with you guys really do help me organize my thoughts(for the most part I can't help if I get distracted with other things.)**

 **And hey there are some guest reviews I can answer so. AHEM:**

 **Stuka: Who knows?**

 **Guest#1: Well I just updated it so TA DA!**

 **Guest#2:ITS ALIIIIVVEEEE**

 **Guest#3:FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT!**

 **Anyway im starting to run on empty here cause as I'm writing this its like 1:18 AM so yeah leave a review. enjoy the chapter and ill see you all soon.**

 **This is Amouren signing off**


	6. UpdateSorry its not the chapter

**Hello all! Yes yes it is I the author of this here story, Ummm lets see where to start? Oh! right as you can tell this is defiantly not the next chapter. its almost done i promise. Two weeks at the soonest and maybe three and half weeks till its done and released.**

 **Which brings us to the reason why its not out yet and it all boils down to a few reasons...one of which was finals...had a fun time with those I did. (I can tell you I have seen some weird shit thanks to my major and have come to the conclusion that people are weird) and just a general lack of time and I just had a hard time finding the right combination of words and stuff like that. also I edit some stuff too when you guys get a chance check out RRM25100's Second Playthrough Blues its a fun time if you like Persona 4 (I edit some stuff for that. Your welcome RRM :P) Lets see what else has been going on. OH! right A little game called Persona 5 happend so that took up most of my life last month that and the fact that i began planing a D &D campaign...boy is that stressful.**

 **Uhh but Yeah all and all I just wanted to get this out to let you guys know im still alive and this is NOT dead. just a bit behind on schedule.**

 **So yeah i think thats all I wanted to say for now so I'll see you guys when the ending of the intro arc and the beginning of what I like to call the Beo's Debut arc or Beo's Day Out...its gonna be fun i swear!**

 **Anyway thats that till next time this is Amouren signing off**


	7. Canyon Moon Part 2

Beo was glad to finally be gaining ground on the pack that was following them. After Yang and Blake finally realized what he had known since they left his territory, the two girls had been much more aware of the forest around them. Keeping watch as he led them further eastward.

If he was being honest with himself, he would rather have to deal with the wolf packs than with that monstrous scorpion. It was part of the reason why he didn't venture this far out of his own territory. Although, where they were headed wasn't much better. Instead of dealing with another arachnid of death there was the possibility of dealing with that damned raven.

While many of the creatures of the forest seemed to have this strange mutual respect or at least an understanding of the territorial boundaries that they all seemed to have carved out for themselves over the past 10 summers. But the raven. The raven ignored all of it. Soaring through the skies and taking whatever, it wanted, whenever it wanted.

He would need at least four sets of hands to count how many times that thing had ruined one of his snare traps by flying off with whatever was caught in it. And no matter where or when he saw it, no matter what time of year it was it would always, always make its way back to the eastern cliff. And so, it was the one place that he personally promised himself he would never go.

That was however until approximately ten minutes ago when he and the girls crossed a small stream that acted as the unofficial barrier that separated the raven's territory from the rest of the forest. Not that that would stop the packs however. It's how they operated. First, they would send one to get a sort of idea of the prey, then they came in two, and if they could they would wound their quarry. Then four, then eight and soon enough the entire pack would be raining down upon you like a never-ending swarm of fur, teeth and claws. Once they reached that point the pack cared not for what territory they were in, because by then, they were fearless.

Which is why he was doing his best to try and set a pace that would put enough distance between the pack and them while at the same time not pushing them to the point of exhaustion. They would need as much energy as possible if they were going to make it out of this alive.

Beo doubted that Yang and Blake noticed the change in territory, then again it wasn't as if it was visibly noticeable, at least to someone who didn't spend much time in the forest. But in the end, he supposed it didn't matter right now. What did matter however was getting far enough into the raven's territory. Hopefully whatever it was Blake and Yang were looking for was close by.

A sudden howling in the distance broke the silence that had been settling between the three of them as they trekked eastward. Echoing and reverberating through the trees and hollowed out trunks of the older trees, they were closing in...and Beo knew it. They couldn't be that far away, twenty minutes at the most if they were lucky.

He rapidly began thinking of all the ways he could try to mask their trail in such a short amount of time. He did his best to lead them down a path that would make it harder for the packs to follow without causing too many problems for his two tag alongs. Normally he would simply take to the trees and set as many traps as he could to thin their numbers until they realized that he wasn't worth the hunt. But this time he wasn't alone. The bigger the quarry, the greater the hunt, and the more determined and frenzied the pack became.

Which meant if they couldn't outrun or hide from the pact then maybe he could at least divert them or at the very least slow down the ravenous beasts even if it was only for a few brief moments. In a matter of seconds Beo without breaking his stride scooped up two handfuls of dirt and immediately began rubbing the soil across his arms and face. He turned to Yang and Blake, still not slowing down any, somehow keeping his pace while walking backwards. Gesturing that they do the same.

Thankfully they seemed to understand what he was getting at and both began to follow suit. Albeit with slight resistance from Yang as the blonde grumbled under her breath.

"First, he gives me water to wash OFF this crap, now he tells me to put more on." She said, hints of amusement mixed in her tone. But never the less she and Blake after about three or four minutes of walking and coating themselves with dirt Beo turned and gave them a once over.

The two of them had done a decent job at covering themselves, small smudges and spots of dirt were visible in seemingly random places on their arms and faces except for Yang who had said outright that she refused to put any on her face. Thankfully she had enough to at least mask her scent at least by a small amount.

Which brought him to phase two of his already thin plan. He just hoped it was still early enough to be effective.

* * *

The more time she spent around Yang and her partner, Blake couldn't help but notice just how odd a pair the two of them made. From what she could tell of the two Yang seemed to be more impulsive of the two with Beo being a more stabilizing force despite not having said a word since she had met him. And if what she gathered from just idly talking with the Blonde before the run in with the two Beowolves, Beo hadn't said a word to her either.

But somehow the blue haired boy still gave of this aura of what she could only interpret as unnaturally focused when it came to his surroundings and the forest but still somehow oblivious when it came to interacting with others. If his lack of speaking and overuse of body language and dirt drawings whenever a question was directed toward him.

Which led her to even more questions that just seemed to pile onto what was appearing to be an ever-growing pile of questions and as much as she would hate to admit it, suspicions about the dagger wielding huntsman. She felt bad about it, truly she did but she couldn't help the warning bells and alarms that were set off when he displayed how well he knew the layout of the Emerald Forest. But that's beside the point really. There were several possible reasons how he might be so familiar with the forests layout. Studying the possible regions that a huntsman could be deployed in with a passion that rivaled her own for fish. Or maybe Beo just has a good sense of direction or was trained by his parents to be prepared for whatever Beacon threw at him.

She knew one thing though. He knew how to survive. Not just the thing with the dirt and mud to mask their scent. That much was basic for any aspiring huntsmen. Hell, she had learned that years ago. But it was what he did after that, that managed to surprise her.

Almost immediately after the three of them had finished their dirt coat. Yang somehow managing to not get a single spec in her hair, for whatever reason Beo looked relieved that she didn't. He began picking up small stones from the ground in front of them still not breaking his rather brisk but well placed and thought out stride. He undid what looked like a makeshift bandage made from a piece of his shirt from around his left palm and reopened the wound with one of his daggers. Beo then simply put the stones into his now bleeding hand and waited a few seconds as the small gray stones darkened as his blood began to coat their hard exterior. With three swift and fluid motions both Blake and Yang watched as Beo threw each of the blood coated stones behind them in different directions, each of the rocks whizzing over their heads like they had been shot out of a gun.

The methods he was putting into play to try and throw what was most likely the rest of the Beowulf pack of course were something that only those who have had years of training or experience would think to do. Especially the use of the blood covered stones. That was the last thing she expected the blue haired boy to do. Then again it did make sense in a way, as desperate as it seemed to mask their scent.

"Yang." Blake said breaking the pregnant silence that seemed to build since they had run into the two Beowolves no more than twenty minutes ago.

"Yes Blake?" The blonde answered.

"I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record here but uhh-" She began before almost immediately being cut off by Yang.

"Kinda I mean the entire reason why he has that cut on his hand in the first place was because he needed his blood for some weird makeshift antidote right before we ran into you so take that as you will."

Antidote? What was that all about? What did these two go through in the four hours since initiation began to when they found her hanging in that trap. In all fairness to Yang and her partner whatever they ran into must have been dangerous or, at least enough of a challenge that it ended with Yang's jacket in tatters if the makeshift sewing job in various spots of the brown jacket were any indication. She was tempted to ask the Blonde just what it was they had run into but ultimately decided against it for fear of receiving the same response as before.

"No matter what way I look at it you two are quite possibly some of the strangest people I have ever met." Blake said pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked as they both picked up the pace to try and not fall behind Beo who had since stopped pitching blood covered stones behind them. As if he felt that his efforts had at least bought them a little more time than they already had.

"Nothing, well almost nothing" Blake began as she lowered her voice down to a whisper. "It's just I can't help but feel like there's something...off about Beo."

"Off? Whaddaya mean off? I mean yeah, he can be a bit…ok, very awkward when it comes to talking and stuff, but so far, he's come through. I mean you saw how fast he noticed those Beowolves. No way I woulda known they were there until they had pounced at us." Yang said her gaze shifting between her partner and the bow clad girl.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about those things couldn't have been more than ten feet from where I was and I had absolutely no clue that they were even her voice wrought with a mixture of suspicion and disbelief. "Look I'm not saying you're not wrong about Beo being a good guy and all but I just can shake the feeling like he's hiding something big. I mean I don't even remember seeing him at the orientation."

Did she really just say that? Her of all people? Who was she to judge someone for wanting to hide something. Especially when she herself was hiding her ears underneath her own brilliant disguise. She just hoped no one looked too close to see her ears twitch every now and again.

Yang paused for a moment and took in what the other girl had just said.

"What could he possibly be hiding? I'm not gonna lie it was a bit odd waking up in that cave after our run in with that widow but if he didn't do what he did I would probably be dead. "Yang repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. "And even if he was. I think right now he's entitled to his secrets. I mean everyone has something they don't want others to find out about, right?"

Blake knew she had a point.

"And besides what's the worst thing he could be hiding? That he's the man-grimm or something?" Yang added while snickering at the absurdity of the idea.

However, before Blake could respond, the subject of said conversation stopped short causing the two of them to nearly crash into the blue haired boy who had parted a few branches from their current path and pointing forward.

"Hey! Beo a little warning...next...time." Yang began before she saw why her partner had stopped short.

What Beo was pointing to was a large opening in the forest canopy allowing the sunlight to pour into a small grassy field. Sitting across the way was a small gathering of stone pillars each looked as if there was something sitting atop the near pristine white marble.

Before Blake could bring up the subject of what to do next, she caught Yang slowly beginning to grin out of the corner of her eye as the intrepid blonde huntress in training boldly, and rather impatiently began marching towards the small ruin. The excitement and eagerness at finally finding what they had just spent the last two hours looking for shown clearly on her face in the form of a somewhat mischievous smile.

As she began to follow suit Blake noticed the other member of their traveling trio had stopped at the edge of the tree line, his eyes locked in the path they came from.

A shout from Yang snapped him out of his stupor and for a moment it looked like he had almost forgotten that the two of them were there. His expression softened slightly as he began making his way over towards where Yang was currently looking at each of the small statuettes that sat at the center of the small ruin.

However, despite the relatively peaceful scene before them, none of them could ignore the distant howling of beasts in the distance.

* * *

How long had it been since they had a hunt like this? Two seasons? Three? Not that it mattered to it. All that mattered to the beast was the hunt before It. It had been so long since it had had the opportunity to hunt the children of man like this. Not since that damnable tree striding false wolf gouged out one of its eyes nearly five summers ago. Leaving it half blind, left to feed off the dead or slowly dying while licking its wounds and fending off the attempts to cull it from the pack by any sort of would be alpha.

As a result, it grew strong and ruthless. But unlike the other alphas of the other packs that had joined their hunt. The one-eyed wolf found it easier and more enjoyable to lay quiet and wait. As opposed to snarl and howl about like a pup during its first bloodmoon.

The packs had since scattered in their frenzy, as the man-grimm's mixed scent seemed to scatter into four different directions.

It was almost tempted to give chase, following one of the diverging trails but there was one thing that kept it on course...the scent of the others following him it was faint but left enough of a trail to keep it from getting off track. stopping for a moment it threw it head back and let out a resounding howl that resonated throughout the forest.

Sending a message to the now frenzied pack. A call to redirect the hunt. A call for blood. A call for death. And they responded in kind. Soon the forest seemed to be filled with nothing but the howls and cries of the packs as they began to rush and run towards where the one eyed's' smaller pack had begun to stalk towards, there were very few things that it was certain of for this day. But there was one thing it did know. Blood would saturate the forest floor and it could hardly wait.

* * *

Stones...that's what Yang and Blake had been looking for this whole time? Small, weirdly shaped stone things? Beo thought as he watched Yang carefully observe each of the oddly shaped and colored stones some looked like they were made of a dark and smooth black rock while the others were like an unnaturally polished and clean looking stone.

He had never seen stones like that before, then again, he rarely ever ventured into this section of the forest for fear of attracting the raven so maybe stones like this were more common over here.

"Sooo which one do you think we should take?" Yang asked the slightly confused boy.

Beo looked at the small 'relics' as Yang and Blake called them did it really matter which one they took? He thought while simply shrugging his shoulders. Almost as soon as he did this the excited blonde let loose another grin as she grabbed the closest one to her.

"How about a pony?" Yang said holding a small gold and white knight statue above her head showing it to her two traveling companions.

"So... what now I mean it's good that you and Beo have a relic and all but I doubt Ozpin would allow a group of three." Black said flatly looking around the clearing and at the various remaining stone statues and columns of the small ruin.

Before anyone could continue the sudden sounds of breaking branches and what felt like the ground shaking with the quick and heavy footfalls of whatever nightmarish beast that was currently barreling through the brush towards them. As the shaking grew closer and closer Beo's mind began to quickly sift and sort through all the possible creatures and beasts that could be barreling towards them.

Beowolves? No, the footfalls were too heavy and there weren't enough to be a pack. Boar? No, no the they were still too heavy and too far apart from one another to be anything but…

"FRUUUMMFFFF FR GGRSNNARW" Just as he was about to finish the thought the source of this low guttural huff broke through the line. In a mass of Black fur and towering muscle shaping itself in the form a massive Bear-like creature standing on its hind legs as it continued to roar in an almost uncontrollable fury.

However, amidst the roaring and shifting of various metals that came whenever Yang's rather loud and rather terrifying weapons made themselves ready. What sounded like...what was that? Crazed almost maniacal laughter?

"WOOOO HEHEHAAAA!" Came an excited shouting that seemed to emanate from behind...the...Ursa? Soon after the laughter died down the massive form of the Ursa came crashing down onto the ground in a lifeless heap. Revealing a rather short orange haired girl clinging onto the back of the now lifeless corpse of the bear like Grimm.

"Aww its broken" the girl said sounding extremely disappointed almost sad as she sat up showing her unnaturally mismatched outfit. A combination of black, white, blue and red cloth, with what looked like a series of metal strips riveted together forming a strange looking armor that wrapped around her shoulders and waist and formed around a white sleeveless top with a small heart cut out of the cloth around the collarbone. Along with two detached sleeves on her arms and pink fingerless gloves that matched her skirt.

Before anyone could respond to the new arrivals...odd entrance a second figure broke through the tree line, revealing a taller boy wearing a green and black diagonally buttoned long sleeved shirt that had subtle gold trimming that bordered the black segments of the boy's tailcoat. Along with dark black hair that had a single light pinkish stripe going down the left side of his head.

"Nora…. don't ever...do that…. again…" The boy said while he tried to catch his breath while he braced himself on the now deceased Ursa. The girl. Nora, meanwhile had since dismounted her now useless makeshift bear taxi and was currently poking fun at the rather tired boy.

After a few seconds of relative silence Blake finally decided to say what they all were thinking.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"" She said trying her best to wrap her mind around what had just happened

However, while the two girls were still pondering just what was going on with the two new arrivals Beo had made his way over to the now decomposing corpse looking to see if he could salvage anything from it. But above all the possibilities he saw for salvaging he couldn't help but wonder how that Nora girl managed to mount and ride the beast. If he was being honest with himself he was a bit jealous he'd always wanted to do that, he tried once when he was younger but found himself bucked off almost immediately and found himself on the receiving end of a very angry bear.

He never tried that again for obvious reasons. Before Beo could begin to harvest anything from the Ursa he caught the tail end of Yang and Blake's latest statements.

"Umm Yang."

"Yeah"

"I don't know if I hit my head in that trap earlier or not but please tell me I'm seeing things right now."

"What"

"Isn't that your sister?"

And it was at that moment Beo heard it, a small slightly shrill voice, far away at first but slowly getting louder, and louder, and louder.

"aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Beo wasn't sure what happened next all he knew was it hurt...a bit as he looked up to the source of the noise and barely saw the blur of red and black crash into him and for the second time that day Beo found himself in a crumpled heap underneath an outsider going at near terminal velocity.

Again? How did this happen again? Beo looked at whatever had just landed on him and was genuinely surprised with what he saw given how unrealistically heavy she was. She had black hair with streaks of red with the color becoming more pronounced closer to the ends of her hair.

The girl gave a slightly dazed groan as she lifted her head, her face looking as if she had just been spun like a top going a hundred miles an hour.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she sprinted over to where the now named Ruby and Beo were still crumpled on the ground. Almost immediately the younger girl seemed to snap out of whatever dizzy stupor she was in and looked up at the blonde brawler, seemingly unaware of the blue haired boy she had just used as a landing pad.

"Yang? "came a shrill reply.

"Ah Beo!"

"Beo?"

At the mention of his name Beo let out a small wheeze as Ruby shifted her weight to look up at Yang causing whatever the edge of the massive metal thing on her waist to slowly begin to press into his midsection.

Ruby looked down and was silent for a good three seconds before she immediately shrieked and sprang up and bolted to Yang's side. It was then that Beo was able to get a better look at the other in what he hopped was the last member of the Beo crash test club.

She was wearing a black and red dress that seemed to match her hair, however what drew the most attention aside from the massive metal thing on her back was the bright, blood red hood and cape that was attached to her shoulders and trailed behind her. She was much shorter than Yang was, and was just looking at him with a pair of silver eyes.

"Ahh I'msosorrypleasedon'tbemad!" The young girl said rapidly. Beo honestly had a tough time understanding what she was saying she was talking so fast.

"Bfwhahaha, sorry, sorry I know I shouldn't laugh but it's too funny." Yang said while trying her best to catch her breath.

"Yaaangg it's not funny someone could've gotten hurt." Ruby said extremely confused as to why her older sister had just burst out into a fit of laughter seemingly out of nowhere.

"No no I mean yeah but that's not why it's funny ha-ha well maybe it is a little." Yang continued as she slowly began to calm down. "Besides he's alright aren't cha Beo?"

Beo gave an unconvincing nod as he got up and began working the kinks out of his rather sore back, rather audible pops sounding off as he did so.

"Oh, don't give me that, I'm sure I was going twice as fast when I hit you this morning." Yang said half mockingly

"Wait what!?"

"Hm oh right duh where are my manners, Ruby meet Beo my partner, Beo, Ruby my adorable baby sister." Yang said while putting the younger girl in a headlock.

"Ack! Yang stop, can't, breathe" Ruby said trying to break out of her sister's vice-like grip. Beo couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the red-haired girl having just narrowly escaped the very same situation a little over an hour ago.

After some more teasing from Yang she let her go, the younger girl coughing slightly after being freed from her temporary prison.

"Wait partner? "Ruby said looking to the Blue haired boy who was standing in front of her and her older sister. She was silent for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she shouted. "Ah Weiss!"

Beo didn't bother questioning the other strange word just assuming that whatever a "Weiss" was that it was another outsider.

"Weiss? "Yang said "The Ice Queen from yesterday what about her?"

"She was with me on the-" Ruby began before a bloodcurdling "SCRRRRRREEEEE" cut through the air sending a chill down the spines of everyone in the valley, looking to the source of the sound, Beo saw one of the two things he hoped he wouldn't have had to deal with today.

In the sky flying towards them was a massive pitch-black raven like creature, its massive wings stirring up a tempest below each time it flapped them to keep itself in the air. However, there was something...off almost, dangling from the bottom Beo could clearly see a small white dot looking like it was struggling to hang on for dear life.

"Nevermore" Ruby finished meekly. Meanwhile everyone including the newer arrivals Nora and Ren simply looked to the skies to follow the gargantuan bird's path as it slowly circled the clearing.

Seemingly at almost the exact same time that the Nevermore made itself known a less threatening almost pitiful sounding scream emanated from the thicket to on the far side of the clearing as a small figure flew across the sky and landed hard into the tree near where Beo, Ruby and Yang were standing.

"Wait what was-" Yang began before being interrupted by the sound of falling trees and ear-piercing shrieks

While at the same time from the same direction that the fantastic flying figure came from another outsider, a girl with long red hair and gold and brown looking armor came barreling out of the woods followed by the OTHER Grimm in the forest that Beo had no intentions of ever seeing again.

As a massive six-legged scorpion like creature came bursting through the tree line chasing after the crimson haired girl. While she was rushing towards them Beo couldn't help but put one his hands over his eyes and wonder to himself slightly aggravated, why none of the outsiders ever payed attention to his signs.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was beginning to lose his temper because of the sudden chaos that had erupted. Because when he glanced to his right he saw a faint fiery golden glow begin to shine through as if it were a warning of an oncoming storm.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE CRAZY HAPPENS! "Yang exploded as her eyes flashed red and the dust and grass around her burning slightly as the aftereffects of her explosive temper wore off.

And strangely enough for exactly two seconds the universe seemed to comply before Nora contributed to Blake's earlier observation as she blurted out almost from instinct.

"I think whoever's up there is about to fall. "To which everyone but Beo looked up who had been hiding behind the much smaller Ruby after her sister's small explosion not wanting to be near Yang at that moment for fear of having his insides turned to charcoal.

"She's falling. "Came her partner Ren's response his tone almost a deadpan.

It was around then that Beo snapped out of his temporary stupor and looked in time to catch not one but TWO figures falling from the sky looking poised to once again use him as a landing pad. Beo thought for moment before deciding on the best possible course of action.

Beo composed himself and took one rather large step towards where Yang and her sister were standing. Turned around, stood up straight and waited.

...one second

…. two seconds

…. three seconds

And finally, after three seconds the two individuals made contact with the ground with a resounding CRASH! When the dust settled Beo saw another girl dressed in an all-white dress similar but different to the one that Ruby was wearing with hair to match a silver rapier rested at her side as she sat on the back of the poor sap she had landed on, her expression exuding pride and slight arrogance as she mockingly said.

"Hmph, My Hero." with her cushion responding with a pained.

"Ugg my back." As the girl got off his back and dusted herself off. Meanwhile Beo on the other hand stood tall with his head held high looking quite proud of his own quick thinking while also trying to hold in a bout of laughter.

The girl in white, whatever her name was immediately began walking towards where He, Ruby and Yang were standing, finger pointing at the younger huntress to be, the girl in white's face was flustered with anger as she stomped over.

"YOU! You left me on that, that THING!" She shouted. Honestly Beo was still wondering how they managed to get ON the Nevermore in the first place.

"Sorry Weiss I just thought that y'know you would...jump when...I... did." Ruby said meekly. Almost shrinking in stature as she did.

"Jump! Are you insane! Don't answer that" Weiss huffed crossing her arms as Ruby began to speak faster than Beo could keep up with and Weiss responding in kind except using very large words that Beo didn't even try and decipher in truth almost every other word might as well have been replaced with the sound of rustling leaves.

Meanwhile the other of the new arrivals finally managed to get himself up off of the ground and stand to his full height. He was tall perhaps a bit taller than Beo was with shaggy looking blonde hair not as pure in color as Yang's was but similar in shade. He was wearing what Beo could only describe as the most common looking clothing he had seen amongst the outsiders who came into the forest, a dark blue pair of jeans with a dark colored shirt with a somewhat practical looking pieces of armor on his chest, and wrist. Along with a blade sheathed in a scabbard at his side.

The other,taller red haired girl who had somehow managed to put some distance between her and the Deathstalker which at this point had taken to circle the edge of the clearing. Came running up to the group and stood next to the armored blonde boy.

"I would hate to interrupt everyone's reunion but I believe we have much larger problems at the moment." She said as everyone seemed to react to her words.

Ruby snapped out of whatever argument she was having with Weiss as her eyes darted between the Deathstalker and Nevermore in the sky and did probably the most reckless thing that Beo could have thought of...even more reckless than when Yang bull rushed the Widow earlier that day.

"Ah don't worry guys I'll handle this!" the red hooded girl shouted as she charged towards the massive scorpion, the red mechanism on her back unfolding into a massive scythe nearly twice her size, she shot off like she was fired out of one of the outsiders weapons...probably because whatever the hell the scythe also was only seemed to increase the small girl's velocity as she rocketed off with series of small explosions trailing from the end of her weapon.

She didn't accomplish much with any of her attacks, only managing to zip around in various directions failing to find an opening in the Deathstalker's armor as the scorpions massive claws and tail just missed her small form by inches each time it lashed out at her.

"I-Its okay I can do this! Fear not!" the girl shouted back to the onlooking crowd her voice shaky with false bravado and confidence. Almost immediately after she said that the Nevermore in the sky made a pass and with a single flap of its massive wings let loose a barrage of its own feathers that came speeding toward the advancing girl like a wall of flying spears.

Beo watched as nearly every single one of the feather spears missed the speedy reaper...well her body anyway. He almost thought she was going to dodge all of them until her cape ended up catching one of the massive feathers effectively pinning her to the ground as the Deathstalker charged at her.

"Ruby!"Yang shouted as she prepared to charge in after her sister. But...Beo knew she wouldn't be fast enough to get there in time, Yang probably knew that too but it didn't stop her from trying.

In an act of desperation Yang fired off a shot from her gauntlets with Beo throwing one of his daggers towards the creatures eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as the Deathstalker's tail came down towards the pinned huntress to be. There was a flash of white and with it came a bone chilling crackling noise like sound of water rapidly freezing over.

Beo stopped alongside Yang, his jaw slightly open as he looked and saw the Scorpion's massive stinger encased in a mass of ice with Wiess kneeling in front of Ruby, her rapier stuck in the ground at the base of the small glacier.

In the seconds that followed his and Yang's attacks landed impacting the scorpion's armored face. The shot from Ember Cecilia leaving a small scorch mark and Beo's dagger sinking into one of the spaces between the bonelike platting.

"Schrrreeeeee" The Deathstalker screeched and thrashed in pain while trying to free its tail from the ice with little success.

"You...are impulsive,reckless, and naive"Beo overheard Weiss say to Ruby as he and Yang stopped where the two were positioned.

Yang looked like she was about to interrupt before Weiss continued.

"But...I suppose you're not the worst. And maybe _Maybe_ we could learn to work together." The white haired girl continued.

Ruby, despite the words that were thrown at her beamed with a broad ear to ear smile at the...compliment? Beo couldn't really tell. Not that it mattered at the moment. As the increased thrashing and screeching from the two monstrous Grimm caught the bulk of his attention. Which in that split second gave him an idea.

"Well anyone got any Idea's that _won't_ get you or possibly all of us killed?" Yang said while she and Beo worked on unpinning her sister from the ground. "Uhh Beo are you about to do what I think you're about to do?"

Beo looked at her and simply smiled at her while taking the now free feather from the ground and dashing forward using it as a makeshift pole vault to launch himself over the scorpion's massive claws and onto its back. The beast thrashed and shrieked even more as it both tried to buck him off of its back and free its 'd only done this once before and was lucky to be fighting the smaller of the two that once roamed near the cave. In the end he managed to bring down the young Deathstalker walking away with a small stockpile of its blood and a plethora of new scars. Trying his best not to lose his balance Beo slid down the armor plating grabbing onto the dagger that was lodged between the plates near the creatures eyes.

A sudden shake made him lose his footing and Beo found himself dangling in front of the beast's face his head at eye level with the scorpions four eyes. The beast's eyes widened in what he would assume was recognition mixed with beastial rage. The scorpion screeched and snapped its jaws and head forward trying to latch its teeth onto Beo's legs.

The Blue haired forest hermit squirmed and shifted as best he could each time just narrowly missing avoiding the creature's maw. With a sudden jerk Beo braced his feet on the beast head, gripped his dagger and when the Deathstalker bucked again Beo pushed off with his legs freeing the dagger from its place between the plates And launching him back towards where the others were.

It wasn't a graceful landing in any sense of the word. He hit the ground hard sliding and rolling a good ten or fifteen feet from where he landed. When he finally came to a stop he looked up to see a familiar pair of lilac eyes looking down at him with a mix of amusement and frustration and hints of what could have been concern. Or maybe that was just the immense pain emanating from his ribs doing the thinking.

"Okay so it wasn't _exactly_ what I thought you were gonna do but close enough." Yang said helping the berserker to his feet. By this point the seven outsiders had congregated in a small group facing the two beasts their weapons all at the ready.

"So umm does anyone have a plan?" asked the Blonde haired boy, His voice extremely shaky and nervous a shield held at the ready in front of him.

"Divide and conquer?" suggested the red haired girl brandishing a spear and shield, her demeanor and stance showing no openings and no flaws.

"RUN THEM DOWN!" Shouted Nora the contraption on her back unfolding into a compact looking thing, not unsimilar in shape to the forest destroyer Beo had seen the year before but more compact, whatever it was Beo made sure to be behind her when she began pointing it around places while beginning to giggle maniacally.

"Hold on I think we shou-" Blake began before a collection of howling from the forest cut her off.

"AROOOOOOOOOOO" Beo,Yang and Blake Immediately turned and saw a collection of black wolf-like silhouettes and a myriad of crimson eyes begin to emerge from the treeline.

"Shit!" Yang cursed "I thought we lost them"

"Clearly not" Blake said her eyes darting between the different threats.

In truth Beo was surprised and glad that his plan from earlier had worked, he knew that they would catch up eventually but was surprised it took this long. It still didn't help the situation at hand. The Deathstalker would be free any second now and the Nevermore looked like it was readying itself for another pass. Beo looked around. The wolves at the forest edge were just a small number now easy to deal with but the rest of the pack would easily overwhelm them, And from what he'd seen when he and Yang fought the Widow and when the Weiss girl froze the Deathstalker's tail in place then maybe just maybe if they were given enough time they could slay the beasts...all they needed was a little more time.

He didn't know why he turned around but as soon as he did Yang turned to him and shouted.

"Beo! Where do you think your-" She began before she saw the look on his face as he turned around. For a second she thought he was going crazy because it almost looked like he was smiling before his face hardened into that same steely focus she had seen earlier that day.

Without another word Beo turned and dashed off towards the treeline daggers drawn, their blades finding purchase in the throats of whatever stood in his way as he sped into the forest and into the treetops,carving a path of blood and death as he did.

Yang watched as her partner disappeared into the treetops at the forest's edge. Almost tempted to turn and help him divert the packs away. But as much as she didn't like the idea of letting Beo go off on his own she knew that she would only slow him down. With how well she'd seen him move through the trees she knew he could keep them busy for a while.

"What is he? Is he running away!?"Yang heard Weiss shout at her side. Both she and Blake rolled their eyes at her statement.

"He's buying us time" Blake said

"Then its time we left" The boy in green said...what was his name again?

And with that almost all at once the group of initiates took off towards the far side of the clearing deeper into the valley ruins towards the sheer cliff in the distance.

"Beo I hope you know what you're doing." Yang said under her breath as she took of towards where her sister was leading the charge.

* * *

Why was he doing this? Why was he doing any of this? Helping random outsiders after being roped into...what did Yang call it "Initiation?" Beo was still wondering if this day could get any stranger than it already was. These were the thoughts that were going through his head as he stared down the pack of Beowolves that he had been leading away from Yang and the others hoping that they could somehow manage themselves against two of the deadliest creatures within this section of the Forest.

"GRRRRRRR" his thoughts were interrupted by the snarls of the foul beasts before him. Their blood red eyes fixed on his hunched and slightly bloodied form.

His daggers were held at the ready in a backhanded grip. He could feel the rush that came before these types of confrontations begin to creep its way from the pit of his stomach to the rest of his body, the feeling amplified from the enhancement that came from the small amount of blood that he had managed to ingest a few moments earlier. His Body was low and ready to pounce at a moments notice, Prepared to tear anything that came his way to shreds.

He would be lying if he wasn't feeling nervous as he stared down the seemingly endless horde before him. He had never faced down this many of the creatures at once before. But there was something else creeping up on him...what was it? It felt like that first night when he was young. When he first took in the attributes of the monsters that shared his home. He steeled his gaze as his glowing maroon eyes switched between some of the larger beasts in the front of the pack.

The atmosphere in the thicket of trees and undergrowth grew heavy as both sides refused to move an inch. Each staring down the other, Beo could hear faint shots and explosion in the distance, evidence of the others fight against the two behemoths at the canyon behind him. He knew he couldn't let the Beowolves pass, if he did Yang and her group would undoubtedly be over run even he could tell that.

The Beowolves snarled again as they slowly began to fan out in front of him, slowly surrounding him and limiting his escape routes. He continued to scan through the crowd, looking for an opening. There were several of the creatures that caught his eye, each one intimidating in their own right however, there was one that stood out. It wasn't as large as some of the others, however the amount of scars it held and the way it glared at him with the single eyes that it had left, However that's not what stood out to him the most, what was odd was the fact that it haddn't made a single sound since it pushed into the front instead letting the rest of the pack try and show its dominance to the young Man-Grimm.

A loud shot rang through the forest with a BANG and in that split second, everything seemed to slow down as Beo Launched himself forward towards the one eyed wolf in the blink of an eye. Acting on pure instinct the One-eyed Beowulf lunged to the side somehow barely avoiding Beo's daggers as they embedded themselves into the unfortunate beast behind it's neck.

Before any of the other creatures could react Beo tore his blades out of the creature's neck and clamped his jaw down on the open vein and proceed to take in as much of its life blood as he could, feeling his body react almost immediately as the blue light hummed around him and his muscles bulged slightly. This was dangerous and he knew it...taking in this much so quickly however desperate time sometimes call for the most desperate of measures. He thought as the lifeless corpse of the Beowulf dropped from his grip. His eyes now glowing a ghoulish crimson. Not even before the body hit the forest floor, three of the wolves launched themselves at the wolfish forest hermit. Only to be met with flashing ivory blades biting into their flesh and a swift kick to the snout.

"SNNNNNNNN AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the collected cry of the pack as they all charged at the blue haired Berserker. Beo doing his best to deal with the seemingly endless horde of fur and teeth. As he dispatched as many as he could while trying to avoid their razor like claws leaping between the wolves and up into the tree branches when he could. Some of their strikes finding their mark and digging into the exposed skin on his arms or gaps in his armor. He sank his teeth into another Beowulf feeling another rush of energy wash over him. His body contorting even more as his canines grew longer and his skin started to feel tight around his bones. This was dangerous. Any more and THAT might trigger.

A strike from the One-Eyed caught his side sending flying into a nearby runt resulting in the both of them slamming into a large tree. Beo glared at the One-eyed wolf as it and the rest of the pack treaded over the blood soaked forest floor.

He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next be it some strange sense of pride or just plain idiocy, as Beo grabbed the disoriented runt behind him and gutted it in front of the rest of the pack its blood covering him a thick and warm shower. As his jaw once again clamped down on the creature's neck. It had been years since he had done this, And the last time he had bad things happened, what exactly happened he couldn't quite recall but all he knew was that he was surrounded just like he was now.

As the young Beowulf dropped to the ground the rest of the pack found itself frozen in their tracks as Beo launched his daggers into the crowd and began to claw at his head and Snarl uncontrollably, a mixture of foam and blood leaking from his mouth as the blue aura around him seemed to darken into an almost pitch black.

"SNRKAKNFLLL SCRRRRRRRAAAAA" He bellowed as he felt the skin over his face and arms burn as his they had been set ablaze and his vision blur slightly in what seemed like the beginnings of a bloodrage.

He snarled once more as he stared towards the pack. his arms dangling at his side as stood hunched over close to the ground, Crimson eyes staring daggers at the pack before him. After what felt like an eternity, in the blink of an eye Beo vanished out of sight. And as soon as he did, the only thing that the One-eyed Beowulf could register was the sound of squishing flesh as a sharp pain found its way into its good eye before everything faded to black along with the sound of sounds that it had never heard a human make. And in its dying moment is couldn't help but wonder, as best as a creature like it could, what kind of monster were they trying to hunt?

* * *

"SCRRRRRRRAAAAA" The inhuman scream echoed throughout The Emerald Forest. Causing every living creature, human,faunes, and grimm alike to all stop in their tracks, instantly made aware that somewhere, something terrible had just awakened.

The Initiates of Beacon Academy thought that it was just a large grimm angry at some poor sap that pissed in the wrong bush.

But the Grimm of the forest knew, at least...the older ones did, they could feel it in their cores. A beastial almost primal fury that would soak the forest floor with blood.

Every Beast from the smallest boartusk and even to the mighty Nevermore and Deathstalker took pause from their battle with the children of man as the bloodcurdling scream pierced them to their corrupt cores.

The Deathstalker even with all its might and strength felt small when it recalled the last time it heard that scream, A shade not quite Grimm but certainly not Human had carved its way through the southern section of the forest where the Beowolves and Ursa dewl and had made it to where it and its young marked as their own territory. If not for its massive size it too might have fallen to the creature's seemingly endless bloodlust, The Deathstalker had managed to drive the strange Man-Grimm back sustaining only minor injury.

Its young however, were less fortunate, having found themselves carved and torn into messes of blood, and viscera.

It looked to the four humans before it, each one poised for battle atop the stone bridge in the ruins of man's derelict structure, while the terror of the skies dealt with the other four near the sheer cliff. And in that moment the scream elicited a sort of fight or flight, it could either stay and eviscerate these humans before it but risk another encounter with the Man-Grimm. Or simply leave and retreat back to its den and let these squishy humans to deal with the Nevermore and Bloodthirsty terror of the southern woods.

And so Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren watched in awe as the massive scorpion that had chased them from the relic site to the ruined temple simply turn around and wander back into the forest seemingly uninterested in fighting anymore.

"Did it just" The Blonde haired knight began

"Run away Jaune...yes I believe it did." Finished his Fiery haired partner Pyrrha.

"HEY NO FAIR FAIR!" Cried Nora visibly disappointed at the beast's sudden retreat, her eyes slowly tracking towards where the bone chilling scream came from a smile beginning to creep across her face.

"Ahem." Her longtime friend and now partner, Ren cleared his throat while putting his hand on her shoulder and slowly shaking his head.

"Aww...Fine...We'll go help the others...but I go under protest!" She declared as Ren gave a nod and looked to the other pair.

"Shall we?" He asked.

The others nodded as the four of them took off to assist Ruby and her group in dealing with the Nevermore currently circling the mountain top.

* * *

How many? How many of these...beasts had he torn asunder. Although it didn't matter. He stopped caring after fifteen. For Beo nearly all thoughts that didn't relate to killing seemed to have purged themselves from his mind. As his mind and body were consumed by a nearly insatiable blood-lust.

One of the Beowolves drove its claw across his back amidst the chaos of blades,blood and fur. The pain quickly faded as Beo turned grabbing the creature by the snout and drove the beast back. Slamming its head into a nearby tree trunk. A sickening and wet crunching sound reverberated as the Beowulf's skull caved in as the bark of the tree collapsed inward. Beo didn't stop there as he pulled back and slammed the beast's head in the same spot. The impact sending splinters into the air and into his hand as the Beowulf's mangled corpse dangled from the impression left from the impacts.

The whole encounter happened in a matter of seconds. As the bloodied berserker dashed off back into the pack of wolves. He moved like a ghost almost almost moving too fast for their eyes to follow. Sometimes the only way he could be seen was by the trail blood and carnage his dagger and now clawlike hands carved.

Beo drove one of his daggers through the chest of a pouncing Beowulf pinning it to a nearby tree, he then shot off into the tree tops leaving the beast pinned.

Beo launched himself in and out of the tree tops looking like a streak of dark blue with a glint of red streaking from his now glowing red eyes, whatever wounds the Beowolves inflicted on him he either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued his onslaught. He threw his remaining dagger into the eye of one of the larger alpha wolves, clamping his jaws around the beast's neck. As he took in its blood the bluish black aura flared again as Beo felt the familiar burning sensation creep from the back of his mind as his body once again began to contort into something...less than human.

"SCRAAAAAAAAAARSSSSAARFW!" He howled this time sounding more beast than man. Every thought and care left his mind. The only thing that mattered now was to eat...tear them up, carve them, cleave the flesh from their bones. Rip them up, tear them all to ribbons...after all this was _his_ forest.

* * *

Yang was speechless as she stared up at the cliff face, watching as the freshly decapitated and decomposing corpse of the Nevermore fell in almost slow motion down the sheer cliff face. Ruby standing tall and triumphant atop the mountain, Yang couldn't help but feel proud of her baby sister's achievement. Not only did she rally the four of them into a coordinated attack against the Nevermore and have it actually go off without a hitch, The creature found itself at the mercy of not just the four of them, but the Jaune and his group as well. Yang figured that they must have finished off the Deathstalker already.

But thanks to their coordinated support Ruby was able to use Weiss's weird glyphs to launch herself up the side of the cliff and take out the Nevermore in a single fell swoop.

As much as she wanted to celebrate the victory the fight wasn't over...not yet. Yang knew that no matter how well Beo was doing he couldn't hold off the Beowolves for much longer. If he wasn't dead already he was possibly seriously hurt and could use the help.

"Wahahaha take that you oversized pigeon!" Nora shouted firing off her...grenade launcher...And she thought Ember Cecilia could be a little much sometimes.

"Glad that thing is dead but the fight's not over yet." Yang said as she turned around checking her stock of dust cartridges and reloading each of her gauntlets.

"Wait what do you mean?"Jaune asked.

"She's referring to the howling from earlier." Weiss said sheathing her rapier at her side and crossing her arms "Where that idiot ran off to get himself killed."

"Hey! he was buying us time and if he didn't we would probably be overrun with Beowolves by now." Yang retorted "And now if you'll be so gracious as to excuse me your _highness_ my partner needs help." she said while taking off back to where she saw Beo disappear into the woods.

* * *

It didn't take her long to get back to the relic site, and it took her even less time to find Beo's trail, all she had to do was follow the trampled ground and decaying Beowulf corpses. The trail at first was something she would expect to see from someone who was trying to avoid conflict, broken branches, the occasional clean kill.

It wasn't until the kills became more frequent and the cuts and tears in the flesh looked like they were done more defensive ways instead of a quick hit and run. That she began to feel slightly worried. Maybe he got surrounded and needed to fight his way out before escaping back into the trees. And it wasn't like Beo couldn't take care of himself, he seemed to know the forest almost better than some full-blown huntsman, and with the amount of scars on his body he wasn't a stranger to fighting. But those were some of the things that still bothered her about Beo, how could someone who shouldn't have had any training outside of a prior academy like Signal, or maybe basic training from a parent sustain injuries like that?

That added onto Beo's use of or lack thereof things like firearms and Dust and Blake's points earlier could only lead to one extremely ridiculous conclusion. That there was a possibility that Beo might be-

 _SQUISH_ her thoughts were interrupted by whatever she had just stepped on. On the bottom of her boot heel was a blackish red pasty goo that slowly dripped down and onto the ground.

Looking around the forest floor went from a lush green with the occasional corpse to what she could only describe as a massacre. The ground was soaked and saturated with almost two inches of blood,fur and mangled Beowulf corpses. Most were missing limbs or chunks of flesh near their neck areas. But then there were some that made her stomach churn, which in and of itself was an achievement. With heads smashed paste, bodies still intact but gutted open and spiked onto tree limbs. Even one that was smashed into a tree trunk and left there to rot.

Eventually after wandering through this...bloodbath she found her first actual signs of Beo...one of his daggers driven into a recently deceased Beowulf so far that it was pinned the tree behind it she could see its twin on the ground a few feet away sticking out of the eye socket of another wolf. After some work she managed to free Beo's dagger from the Beowulf in the tree, the creature falling into the muck with a splash as it began to decompose.

As she held Beo's dagger she could tell immediately that it wasn't made of any sort of metal she had seen or worked with, it was smooth and wasn't forged in anyway. There wasn't anything separating the blade from the grip, just one continuous piece of whatever this thing was made of. The grip itself felt odd in her hand probably because of the weathering on the smooth material. The grooves and bumps were as smooth as the rest of the weapon. Bit didn't look like they were cut or forged, instead it looked like it was formed to fit its owner's hand from years of consistent use.

She collected Beo's other dagger from the other creature's eye socket. It wasn't that different from the other in terms of length but is was heavier, not by much but it was noticeable. Its grip, unlike the other one was less noticeable when she held it. Almost like Beo hardly used it.

The trail of carnage continued deeper into the forest as the sheer amount of bodies increased and the air started to taste stale. To Yang it almost felt like she was back in the venom induced nightmare. Wandering around an unfamiliar and bloodsoaked thicket, with the constant feeling of being watched by...something unnatural looming over the thoughts in the back of her mind as she continued further into the forest.

After another ten or so minutes without any signs of the azure haired boy and with the amount of carnage only getting worse and worse she could safely say she was a bit concerned about whatever in dusts name did this.

"Hey! Beo you out here?!" She shouted in vain. Even if he heard her its not like he would respond. Well maybe a shout or a stone thrown in her direction if she was lucky.

Another few minutes passed. And as she was walking she stumbled over something obscured beneath the undergrowth. Nearly face planting into the blood below.

"Argh!Damn! What the hell was that?" she swore under her breath. refusing to let the eerie silence that had fallen since she entered what she had been calling in her head the 'Crimson forest' not her most clever nickname but she decided to give herself pass given the circumstances.

Clearing away the brush, Yang was greeted with by far the most macabre and gruesome kill she had see that day. It was a larger Beowulf possibly an alpha or at least an older one given the size. Normally she would have been able to tell by the bone plating but that's where the problem was. All of the Beast's skin, flesh, and bones had been torn off of the creatures back, almost like someone tearing open a box to get at whatever was inside. The spine and ribs were laid bare and exposed as steam rose from the extremely fresh corpse, some of the ribs were missing and spiked into the Beowulf's hind and forelegs.

She didn't know whether it was morbid curiosity or that damn nagging that had been gnawing away at the back of her mind ever since she woke up in that cave a few hours before. But she couldn't help herself as she pulled one of the ribs out from the ground. Immediately she recognized the material and texture. As she pulled one of Beo's daggers from her belt loop and compared the two. After comparing the two there was no denying that the weapons her partner were carrying were sculpted from bone.

Where the hell did Beo get his hands on Grimm bone? More importantly, how? Usually when a Grimm dies they decompose before dissections can be done. Even now she thought it was odd that there were so many bodies still around unless they were still all...fresh and whatever killed them was...still...near...by.

The sudden snapping of branches and brush broke her concentration as a massive Beowulf came barreling out of the woods in front of her not even acknowledging her presence. Where ever it was going it was far away from here and it wanted to get there fast.

"Woah!" She shouted as she rolled to the left her jacket and hair once again being drenched in the dark ichor on the forest floor. "Grrrr you son of a..Hey! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME YOU OVERGROWN FLEA BAG!" She howled in rage her eyes shifting from their usual purple to bright red as she chased after the beast. All but forgetting what her objective was. Beo was fine...probably...hopefully.

"Grrssrrnnnnnnnnwww" Came a guttural sounding growl rang through the forest the branches above her head shaking violently as a blur of red and what looked like black dashed through the treetops. Whatever it was it was too fast for her eyes to follow and within the five seconds that whatever it was made itself known it dashed down and crashed into the Beowulf from above. Both tangled in a mass of snapping jaws and snarls.

The Beowulf swung one of its forearms slamming the smaller creature into a nearby tree as Yang caught up with them. Still fuming with anger but immediately her rage turned to a mixture of shock as the figure let out another inhuman scream launching itself back towards the Beowulf almost as quickly as it was knocked away. Within five seconds the Beowulf let out a pained yelp as the smaller beast drove what looked like a claw like hand into one of its eyes and tore it out of the socket, and then bringing the beast to onto its back and proceeding to tear into its underbelly using its hands to rip away and plating or flesh that got in its way.

"Shreaaaaaaawwwaaaa!" It howled into the air as it stood hunched over the now steaming corpse. As the light broke through the tree cover, Yang saw just what or who had just literally tore a Beowulf to ribbons with his bare hands...and probably the other wolves in the area.

There standing amidst the gore was what looked like the beaten, bloodied and...changed form of the man Yang knew as Beo. His form was hunched over his mouth snarling and foaming with a mixture of blood and saliva, Yang couldn't tell what was his blood and what was the creatures. His clothes were in tatters the tunic that was under the armor was nothing but ribbons of cloth held together by string, showing nearly every scar and open and bleeding wound. But those were tame compared to the visible changes to Beo's body.

His arms and legs were elongated slightly with small white plates covering the bleeding parts of his forearms, with his hands curled into beast like claws. His hair looked like it was drenched in blood so much so that the dark blue that she had come to gotten familiar with looked like a slick, matted black. Some of the larger scars on his body were covered by what could only be bone armor eerily similar to a Grimm's looking like an unfinished suit of armor grafted onto his skin the pure white stained with blood most likely his own. But what was most shocking to her was her partner's face. His jaw protruding forward looking like something from a horror movie she and Ruby watched a few weeks ago. The points of his ears were more pronounced similar to how his canines seemed more pronounced as well. But what got to her the most were his eyes. Gone were the soft maroon that seemed to find enjoyment and amusement in the forest instead they were replaced by a cold and harsh crimson that glowed behind an inhuman mask that covered his eyes and the top of his nose.

It was in this moment that everything seem to fit together. The lack of talking and seeming obliviousness to the initiation. The unnatural familiarity with the forest and its layout, the traps, the weapons, the damn cave! How well Beo seemed to fit the rumors she heard about the night before. Now there was no denying. The boy she called Beo wasn't a student. At this point she wasn't even sure that he could be classified as human, maybe Man-Grimm wasn't too far off. But that still didn't change anything, Beo still had helped her find the ruins, hell he saved her life. Didn't matter if he wasn't a student.

"Beo? You uh okay there bud?" Yang said her words not seeming to register.

"Snrrrrrlllll" Beo snarled moving closer to her so low to the ground that he almost like he was about to drop onto all fours and circle her. But he seemed...off, almost dizzy.

"Hey c'mon its me." she said her arms reaching behind her back and pulling out Beo's daggers. "I found your daggers back there, don't wanna lose these now do ya?" She almost didn't believe how calm she was being, trying to chose her words as carefully as possible.

Beo's eyes softened a bit when he saw the familiar looking bone blades in combination with a voice he recognized. And suddenly his body began to convulse as he began to cough uncontrollably, and claw at his face. Peeling off the bone mask that seemed to have grown out of his own skull he screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, Yang rushed over and caught the berserker before he collapsed into the muck completely.

After a few minutes the convulsions stopped and Beo calmed down, leaning unconscious against Yang's shoulder. Yang figured he passed out either from shock or blood loss possibly both. She heaved him up and started walking back towards where she left the others.

"C'mon big guy let's get you some help...damn you're heavy. Not sure if you even need or want it but I think you'll thank me later." Thankfully the rest of the Grimm like plating had either fallen off or dissolved into nothing leaving only open wounds and scars in their place. As well as an equal amount of questions that she definitely wanted answers to.

But those could wait. She wasn't sure what would happen next what with her taking someone she found in the forest back to beacon and all, she was sure that Blake had already pieced together that Beo wasn't a student but she figured that no one needed to know about what she just saw...not yet anyway. Better to get Beo help first and then deal with the consequences as they come.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys its me again, So yeah this is the biggest chapter to date, and for good reason seeing how I originally wanted to release this last week in time for Bloodmoon's Anniversary but hey a week late is that bad so HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEO! your like a year old...actually I don't think I ever made a birthday for Beo...opps. um so yeah in celebration of Making it to one year I wanted to do something special. One is give you guy the best chapter I could which I think I did.**

 **And second I wanted to do a little QA. as an end to the intro arc and anniversary special so if you have a question that pertains to this here story in any way or just a general questions about other shows,games,books whatever. leave them as a review or PM them to me and i'll either have the answers by at the end of the next chapter or as its own update thing when after the cut off date which i will tell you now. the cut off for the QA special will be the last day of August which is 8/31/2017.**

 **I'll also be working on getting a set update schedule for you guys starting with the chapter after the next one. so look forward to that!**

 **So i think thats all i Really have to say right now as always enjoy, Big thanks to the usual crowd (you guys know who you are) who help me sort through my ideas and such, so yeah lemme know whatcha think send in some questions and I'll answer them if they don't dip too far into spoiler territory.**

 **And so until next time this is Amouren signing off.**


	8. The Q&A special!

HELLO ALL! yes yes please hold you applause! Okay so its been a month since I posted Chapter 7 and its time for the QA SPECIAL!

So over the past month I have received 4 really good questions in the review section from both users and Guest users there are also a few comments/questions that were posted a while ago that i will also respond to since some of them I find really entertaining. but mostly I wanted to use this Special technically is celebrating the 1 year anniversary of Bloodmoon back in July (couldn't really do anything since Canyon Moon Part 2 wasn't done yet and I was away on vacation...also lots of procrastination in the form of DD,Overwatch and Netflix...that and two jobs) Anyway so here's how things are gonna go down. I'm gonna answer the questions in no particular order. so anyway without further ado LETS BEGIN!

So are first question comes from demonwolfXIII they ask: **how did you come up with Beo's semblance?**

That's a really good question, and I'm glad you asked. If I'm completely honest I can't really pinpoint the exact place i came up with the idea for Beo's semblance. What I do know is that I've always been a fan of characters and stories where they can copy or adapt to their opponent's abilities just to see how creative they can get with them (I.E. Rouge from X-men etc etc)

But if we are talking Direct influences Beo's semblance was one of the first things I designed when i came up with Beo's concept and overall design. But i was stumped, so I did what I always do when stummped...I re watched a bunch of shows and listened to music on a loop. And i found my answer in the form of a line from Hellsing Ultimate "Blood is the currency of the soul to drink Blood is to take someone into your being to become one with it." that line really resonated with how Beo's semblance operated, I also wanted something to act as a parallel to the majority of the cast since they were all based off of fairy tales why not have a character who is the darker side of the fairy tale? But still maintains his humanity in his own unique way given how Beo grew up.

Good Question hoped this helped.

Okay next question 2 of them actually from a one Ajaxflameborn: **Will the fact that Grimm do not disappear on death like in the actual show be further explored beyond just using body parts for weapons I.E. biological research, certain body parts being medicine or required for weapon building and are Grimm seen as less threatening because they do leave bodies?**

Great question and very an observant one at that. Grimm still decay very fast but its just at a slower rate than in the cannon, so instead of a corpse being gone in like say a few seconds or minutes its an hour or three depending on the kill, Beo himself just knows where to cut them so they last the longest so he can get what he needs since he's been doing this since he was like seven. In terms of medical advances and such, huntsman who study Grimm will know a bit more but not much since whenever they get their hands on a corpse it decays before a proper autopsy can be preformed. So they know a bit but not much more.

now for the next question: **Will Beo ever upgrade to more modern armaments and gear or will be more inclined to his homemade works?**

I have toyed with the idea of Beo upgrading at at some point to maybe a set of metal daggers or short swords. mostly because Beo is someone at this point who for the past 17 years has lived with simple tools and weapons, things that he could use effectively and well. He thinks that guns are loud and somewhat frightening (see chapter 1) So if your wondering if Beo will be getting a shifting weapon...I don't think its much of a spoiler to say that he will not.

Okay so now these next few are not really questions more comments that I found interesting and want to well respond to.

alright so Akshka says : **RIP AND TEAR BAHAHAHAHA**

yes...yes indeed.

Jacob Litsinberg says: **This sounds like RWBY'S version of Tarzan**

Your not wrong I mean the first chapter is named after one of the songs on the soundtrack...also was used as an influence for Beo along with Beowulf and some elements from other sources.

Anyway thats all for now but you will all be glad to hear that the next chapter is nearly Half done so expect the start of the next arc to come soon!

until then this is Amouren signing off.


	9. Update 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Hey guys whats up? Yes yes tis I the author. Now I know how I've probably said that I hate making these update chapter things mostly cause i feel they are cheap ways to boost traffic and stall for time. And most of the time they spell bad news for...well everyone cause some people don't read them or they assume the story is going on hiatus. ITS NOT I SWEAR! In fact its the opposite. The current chapter working title "Start the Show/Follow the Leader" Is over half complete.**

 **The original plan was to have the chapter out in October or early November but my schedule didn't allot me much time at my keyboard along with NaNoWriMO and not being satisfied with what I was writing. So I guess the main point of this update is to let you my readers know that I am hard at work and hopefully will have the chapter out soon. I know the people I usually hold court with know all of this already but I just thought that you guys would like to know. (I also apologize for the rather short Q & A special I had more but I lost the original document and ended up posting what I could salvage so I'm probably gonna re upload that at some point.) **

**SO I think that you guys have heard me ramble like this enough so I think I'll give you guys a little treat. Another sneak peak at the beginning of the new arc. ENJOY and thank you for your patience.**

* * *

How long? How long had he been running in this seemingly endless, deep, red almost black void? What was he running from? Was he even running away from something or was he trying to get somewhere?

However no matter how far he ran, Beo didn't feel like he was going anywhere. How did he even get here? Actually where was here? He stopped for a moment to try and see into the void.

He saw nothing. The air around him felt cold, while the ground beneath his bare feet felt warm and sticky. The stale taste of blood hung in the air, making it difficult to breathe while Beo fought the urge to continue running.

He tried once again to look out trying to find anything but his eyes were met with nothing but the swirling and shifting void. Slowly it became harder and harder to breath as his head began to spin and ache. Beo fell to his knees, clutching his head with one hand while the other held him up above the thick blackish muck.

His eyes opened slowly and saw something slowly appear as the shallow liquid settled. Slowly he saw the faint outline of a figure as it began to come into focus.

The first thing he noticed was its eyes. A gleaming and piercing red stared at him from beneath a pale white bone-like mask over its shadowy figure underneath the muck. The shadow didn't move. It just...stayed where it was. mirroring Beo's movements and position. neither one moving forward. When he moved his hand it did so to, when he tilted his head, the shadowed did the same.

Slowly the Beo began moving his hand down towards the shadowy reflection, curious as to what this creature was. It seemed eerily familiar despite the only solid detail about it being its eyes, it wasn't quite Grimm but it wasn't human either.

The shadow did the same slowly moving its hand to meet his on the other side of the mud. Its shadowy form flickering slightly as it moved closer. The gleaming red eyes watching him carefully from the other side.

Just as Beo's hand was about to meet the surface the shadow's hand shot up through the muck, its form flaring violently as a snarling mouth of teeth opened up where its jaw would be. Its shadowy claw-like hand latched onto Beo's wrist. Beo tried to rip his hand free of the shadow's vice like grip but the more he resisted the stronger the creature's grip became as it began pulling Beo down towards it.

Out of instinct Beo began to try and drive his free fist down into the shadows face, but was only met with whatever invisible force that was keeping them separated. Again and again he struck the sludge covered ground only to come to the same conclusion. The trapped hand met the ground and slowly began sinking beneath the surface, the sticky copper colored muck felt warm on Beo's hand has panic began to set in.

Beo reared his fist back in one more desperate attempt to do something, anything to escape. He slammed his fist down on the ground with every ounce of strength he could muster. The impact echoing and resounding through empty space.

And there was silence as the echo faded. Before a sudden and resounding _CRACK_ broke the silence like a thousand mirrors shattering all at once. As fractures began to spread and radiate outwards from where Beo' fist made contact. A blinding white light began to shine through the cracks. The shadow flared once more as it tried pulling Beo through the cracked ground.

In the brief seconds since the initial breaks the ground suddenly shattered sending Beo into a head over heels free fall into the blinding light below.

* * *

 **Thanks again guys and as always feel free to leave a review or send me a message with any questions about anything.**


	10. Start the Show

Mornings. To some they were the start of a brand-new day, a way to start fresh and live life to the fullest. To others, they were simply another start in an otherwise monotonous and miserable existence. However, to Professor Cyrus Ozpin, mornings were a time for coffee and contemplation. A time to reflect on the past, a time to contemplate the future, to calm the mind and relax with a steaming hot cup of divine smelling ambrosia brewed from only the finest and purest beans on the market.

But like all things, there were exceptions to this. As the gray-haired headmaster reviewed documents and video files recorded from yesterday's initiation that currently cluttered his desk and monitor. He would be lying if he didn't feel that this year's batch of initiates peaked his interest, starting with the young Miss Rose and her actions the previous day. He was impressed with how quickly the young huntress took control of the situation and led her fellow initiates to what was undeniably, a victory.

He had expected remarkable things from her hoping she would excel when placed in tough environment. Her recklessness was something he anticipated given her age. However, this also brought him to something he could never have predicted. The boy. The one who had appeared with Miss Xiao Long, when the drones and cameras he used to track each of the students picked up on the rather explosive blonde's scroll signal and managed to catch up to her. He was surprised to see him being dragged along behind her as she trekked into the forest.

Although he figured it was only a matter of time before this happened. He a had known about the mysterious boy's existence for nearly seven years after all, after students began reporting things like wallets or small tools being lost while in the forest or feelings of being watched or followed. The rumors persisted over the years until it was confirmed via a single one-hundred-twenty second loop of the blue haired boy dropping in front one of the initiates and startling the poor boy enough to cause him to faint. With the wild child removing the boy's armor then fleeing back into the treetops. That was three years ago.

Ozpin tried to observe the boy more and if possible, bring him in out of the wilds but every party and search group he sent on "routine Grimm population control" found nothing but empty traps, remnants of campfires and the occasional fresh kill frustrating the experienced huntsmen of Ozpin's inner circle to no end.

"We're being outsmarted by a damn brat for dust's sake!" they would shout, often at him during his normally peaceful mornings.

To which some of the other's mainly Professor Oobleck or Port would point out that this is the boy's native/natural habitat, if he doesn't wish to be found...he won't be. Which usually ended the meeting there.

But now, he was here at beacon…. granted not in the state he had wished but beggars can't be choosers. And currently with the condition the boy was in, all he could do was wait for the Beacon medical staff to do what they do best.

So, until then, he would simply continue to review the records he had on hand and enjoy his morning coffee. Time crawled by as the only sounds that echoed through his office was the constant grinding and ticking of the Beacon Clock Towers gears and cogs.

Five minutes turned into ten, ten into twenty, and after thirty minutes the sound of his personal elevator arriving broke the monotonous ticking, snapping the headmaster out of his focused stupor. He looked up from his stack of files to see the door opening revealing a rather tall woman with short tied back blonde hair. She was dressed very professionally with a white buttoned blouse that was coupled with a black skirt and leggings. At a glance it would be easy to mistake her for some sort of secretary, although calling her that to her face would most likely get you sent flying across the room. She promptly exited the elevator, her heels clicking on the hard floor beneath, her eyes fixed on the tablet in her arms while more files were held underneath.

"Ah Glynda good morning, I take it from the paperwork there's news about our young friend?" Ozpin said taking another sip from his coffee cup.

"Dr. Shelly managed to stabilize him late last night. But she said that she was amazed that he was still alive, given how much blood he had lost by the time we got to him." Said Glynda Goodwitch her eyes never leaving her tablet. "But according to the report she gave it raises more questions than we initially thought."

"Oh?" Ozpin said raising an eyebrow. "Please do elaborate."

With a few button presses on her tablet, copies of the boy's medical report appeared on Ozpin's monitor. Page after page of records and test results flooded the screen, each one looking more detailed than the last. In truth, the rate at which they appeared on screen was a bit overwhelming. But it was nothing he wasn't used to, paperwork was par for the course when running a prestigious academy.

Once the last of the files loaded Glynda began her debrief.

"We know almost nothing about him, but I'll review what we have so far. John Doe, real name: unknown."

"I believe Ms. Xiao Long called him Beo when they arrived at extraction." Ozpin interrupted. Cold green eyes rolled in exasperation behind a pair of glasses before she continued.

"Estimated age: seventeen. Place of origin: Unknown, medical history: Non-existent. He doesn't appear on any sort of missing persons database in any of the four kingdoms, and isn't registered well, anywhere he's in every sense of the word a ghost."

"What do we know?" Ozpin asked scrolling down on his own copies.

"We know is that he is Human, and if the reports that we have gathered over the years and the recent footage from yesterday prove anything, then the young man currently in our ICU is the Man-Grimm of the Emerald Forest. Quite literally it would seem." Glynda said pulling up footage of yesterday's initiation.

They both watch as the small drone followed the azure haired youth while he led the horde of Beowolves away from where the now formed teams RWBY and JNPR were making their stand. And continued to watch as he began to shift into that sub-human form. Soon after that the feed cut out as something slammed into the small drone. Most likely a Beowulf.

"In all my years I've can't recall ever encountering a semblance quite like that one." The headmaster said breaking the silence.

"Indeed, however as you'll see in Dr. Shelly's report its far from the strangest thing about our new guest." Glynda said as she continued to read the good doctor's report. "Upon arrival at approximately 4:30PM, patient showed no visual signs of consciousness most likely due to shock caused by blunt force trauma to various places on the body as well as a massive amount of blood loss (see appendix A-A5 for expenditures), along with visible signs of physical trauma in the form of lacerations and bruising located on the arms, legs, chest and back areas."

"Expenditures?" Ozpin said flatly.

"We'll review those later if we go over them now we will be here all day."

"Very well, please continue."

"Ahem, after nine and a half hours of surgery, patient was finally stabilized and has since remained unconscious. It is unknown approximately when he will regain consciousness however, I suspect it will be anywhere between six hours to at most a week." Glynda continued. "Upon further examination in regards to the patient's physical condition outside of the trauma, we estimate that approximately eighty-one percent of the patient's body mass is comprised of muscle mass with two percent being fat tissue."

"And the other seventeen percent?"

"...Scar tissue. "Glynda said almost grimly. Her brow furrowing as she brought up photos of the many scars that rested on the boy's body.

Ozpin studied each of them intently. Some looked old...perhaps almost as old as the boy himself. There were almost too many to count ranging from small and mundane to deep and life threatening. Carved and cleaved into his flesh by the Grimm that dwell within the Emerald Forest.

"Interesting. Is there anything else of note?" Ozpin asked while continuing to browse his copies of Beo's medical reports.

"There was one other thing. Page thirty-two section A." Glynda said pulling it up on her tablet. "According to preliminary blood tests there are...oddities in his DNA and RNA strands, most notably this." Glynda continued as a small diagram appeared on screen.

"This enzyme was found his bloodstream specifically his white blood cells."

"And its purpose?" Ozpin asked

"We're not sure yet. Victoria hypothesizes that it has something to do with his auto-immune and nervous systems, that allows him to consume blood and other fluids without getting sick or causing his body to reject them. Whatever it is, it seems to be connected in some way to his semblance. Which brings us to her next point, which is his aura. Or lack thereof to be exact."

That last bit caught Ozpin's attention. An active semblance but an inactive aura? Normally the semblance manifested _after_ the aura in an individual was unlocked.

"To say that is odd would be a gross understatement, does she have any clues as to why that might be?" Ozpin asked while formulating his own theories.

"The only explanation that I could think of and she seemed to agree with me, is that it has something to do with biological nature of his semblance and the enzyme in his bloodstream, But nothing concrete. Ozpin, how are we going to handle him when he wakes up? He's not even a citizen of, well anywhere let alone a student here."

She had a point. What were they going to do with this young man? As far as the world was concerned he didn't exist. On top of that there was his background to be considered. Living in isolation for what could possibly have been his entire life would make adjusting to life among civilization nearly impossible if not handled well. But perhaps there was something he could do to help with that.

A smile came to the black and green clad professor at the prospect of his solution, however he simply needed time...and of course for the boy to wake up.

"We shall deal with that when we come to that, however there may be a solution. Until then we need only to wait." He said as he closed out Beo's files and reached into his desk pulling out a copy of the Beacon Academy Charter. It slammed onto his desk with a loud thud from the sheer weight of the seemingly endless pages within its binding.

Glynda sighed as soon as he began sifting through the pages of that dusty old book, magnifying glass in hand.

"Ozpin, I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"I can assure you Glynda it is merely research." Ozpin said with his usual calm. However, his right-hand huntress knew better. The only time he drugged up this old tome was to either find a loophole around a regulation he didn't like, or to prove a point. Sometimes both at once.

"Right." she said flatly. "In the meantime, is there anything else you need me for now?"

Ozpin thought for a moment. "Yes actually, could you please have Ms. Xiao Long, and Ms. Belladonna come and see me after their first class today there are things I wish to discuss with them regarding their...companion's situation. A few minutes apart would be preferable."

"Very well sir." Glynda said as she walked away and towards the elevator the doors closing with a hiss leaving Ozpin alone, the rest of his morning his to spend with his coffee and plenty of things to contemplate.

* * *

How long? How long had he been running in this seemingly endless, deep, red almost black void? What was he running from? Was he even running away from something or was he trying to get somewhere?

However, no matter how far he ran, Beo didn't feel like he was going anywhere. How did he even get here? Where was here? He stopped for a moment to try and see into the void.

He saw nothing. The air around him felt cold, while the ground beneath his bare feet felt warm and sticky. The stale taste of blood hung in the air, making it difficult to breathe while Beo fought the urge to continue running.

He tried once again to look out trying to find anything, but his eyes were met with nothing but the swirling and shifting void. Slowly it became harder and harder to breath as his head began to spin and ache. Beo fell to his knees, clutching his head with one hand while the other held him up above the thick blackish muck.

His eyes opened slowly and saw something slowly appear as the shallow liquid settled. Slowly he saw the faint outline of a figure as it began to come into focus.

The first thing he noticed was its eyes. A gleaming and piercing red stared at him from beneath a pale white bone-like mask over its shadowy figure underneath the muck. The shadow didn't move. It just...stayed where it was. mirroring Beo's movements and position. neither one moving forward. When he moved his hand it did so to, when he tilted his head, the shadowed did the same.

Slowly the Beo began moving his hand down towards the shadowy reflection, curious as to what this creature was. It seemed eerily familiar despite the only solid detail about it being its eyes, it wasn't quite Grimm, but it wasn't human either.

The shadow did the same slowly moving its hand to meet his on the other side of the mud. Its shadowy form flickering slightly as it moved closer. The gleaming red eyes watching him carefully from the other side.

Just as Beo's hand was about to meet the surface the shadow's hand shot up through the muck, its form flaring violently as a snarling mouth of teeth opened where its jaw would be. Its shadowy claw-like hand latched onto Beo's wrist. Beo tried to rip his hand free of the shadow's vice like grip but the more he resisted the stronger the creature's grip became as it began pulling Beo down towards it.

Out of instinct Beo began to try and drive his free fist down into the shadows face but was only met with whatever invisible force that was keeping them separated. Again, and again he struck the sludge covered ground only to come to the same conclusion. The trapped hand met the ground and slowly began sinking beneath the surface, the sticky copper colored muck felt warm on Beo's hand has panic began to set in.

Beo reared his fist back in one more desperate attempt to do something, anything to escape. He slammed his fist down on the ground with every ounce of strength he could muster. The impact echoing and resounding through empty space.

And there was silence as the echo faded. Before a sudden and resounding _CRACK_ broke the silence like a thousand mirrors shattering all at once. As fractures began to spread and radiate outwards from where Beo' fist made contact. A blinding white light began to shine through the cracks. The shadow flared once more as it tried pulling Beo through the cracked ground.

In the brief seconds since the initial breaks the ground suddenly shattered sending Beo into a head over heels free fall into the blinding light below. He felt violent and turbulent winds begin to whip his body back and forth like a ragdoll as his eyes adjusted to the brightness Beo was met with a bright blue sky, as he began to fall faster and faster Beo looked down and saw a vast green canopy begin to draw closer and closer as he fell.

As he fell, from the corner of his eye Beo could see the shadow flare angrily once more as it began to launch itself down towards him at a rapid pace. Its form dashing down in an almost zig-zag pattern as if it were bouncing between two invisible pillars. As it closed it Beo watched as it began to grow as the ground below got closer and closer. Before his body made impact, the shadow let out a guttural shriek as it reached out and darkness swallowed Beo whole.

After that everything felt...fuzzy Beo saw flashes of images, but they came and went too quickly to be able to discern anything. the air felt cold, like falling face first into an icy pond during winter. He could hear the distorted and guttural snarls and shrieks of whatever creatures were stirring beyond the dark haze that was just beyond whatever was blocking his vision. Slowly his vision began to return to him, and as it became clearer and clearer. Beo saw, hundreds of deformed and bloodied Grimm, of all types festering on the forest floor below as Beo looked around and found himself suspended between two massive blood-soaked trees. Shrouded in what Beo assumed was the shadow. One by one the beasts below stopped ripping into whatever it was that they each had gotten their claws into and looked up towards him.

Within seconds the nightmarish beasts howl in what could have been pain or rage, Beo couldn't tell but one thing he could see was the swarm of decomposing creatures begin to close in on his suspended and helpless form. The closer they drew Beo felt fear begin to creep its way to the forefront of his mind, while the panic began to set in as Beo tried to fight his way out of the shadow's bindings in a fruitless attempt to escape.

As the beast's clawed their way up, the rotted trees and the shadows enlarged form Beo's were suddenly blinded by a beam of bright light in the distance. Without thinking he began to struggle once more against his shadowy restraints, feeling the bindings become looser and looser before finally he clawed his way out and fell onto the slimy and rotting forest floor.

He didn't bother looking around or back, as his body began to move on its own speeding across the blood-soaked floor towards the nearly blinding light, behind him Beo could hear the shadow scream once more in unison with the seemingly undead horde of Grimm.

The closer he got to the light, the more his skin felt like it had been set aflame. The heat searing into his flesh traveling up his arm and through the rest of his body. He squinted his eyes trying to shield them from the intense light. As he continued to sprint into the blinding light, everything, the pain, the howling, the shadow's screams of rage. They all suddenly stopped. As everything around Beo was consumed by the light.

* * *

The first thing Beo felt as his eyes snapped open was the sheer amount of pain that seemed to be emanating from his core as he quickly let out a sharp gasp and began violently coughing as if his lungs had been starving for air. As he struggled to catch his breath, his maroon colored eyes darted around the...well he didn't know what to call it, wherever he was it wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. The closest thing he could compare it to was a cave with no entrance. And rows upon rows of small cylindrical suns keeping the white walls illuminated.

Beo suddenly sat up, the pain in his side throbbing in an almost rhythmic manor.

What happened? How did he get here? Actually, where even was here? The more he tried to think the more his head hurt, he tried to focus on what he remembered last but everything felt fuzzy. Like looking through a fog. The last thing he remembered was the one-eyed Beowulf and the massive pack. What else? Everything else felt like a blur, a whirlwind of blood, fur and teeth. And then nothing. Wait no that was wrong not nothing. A voice, a familiar one but whose was it? He knew, but right now he couldn't place a name to the voice.

He tried moving off of...actually what was this thing? Some sort of elevated bed? But immediately after his bare feet touched the smooth unfamiliar floor and tried to move away he felt a sharp pain in his his arms like it was pulling against something stuck in it. As he fell from the bed and onto the slick, cold floor. Whatever his arm was tethered too clattering to the floor with him. Beo looked down and saw the tubes and wires connected to tall shiny metal poles next to the strange bed.

Following the lines up the pole Beo saw a clear pouch at the top as well as a few strange looking boxes with glowing lines and scribbles on a black background. What they did he didn't know but he knew one thing,he didn't enjoy having this thing in his arm.

It didn't take him long to simply pull the end of the tubes out of his arms and yank the wires from his chest, painful as it was. Slowly getting to his feet Beo tried to get a better look at the strange room he was in. His eyes squinting in the bright artificial light. The walls were a pale and untarnished white like freshly fallen snow, with a rectangular metal frame on the wall, scribbles written on it is various colors across from the bed. In one of the corners near the ceiling there was a strange boxlike...thing that was the best he could describe suspended in place. Wherever he was it wasn't the forest. It wasn't home.

Slowly Beo felt his heart beat faster and faster as the creeping feeling of panic began to set in. The fog over his memory wasn't helping any either. To make matters worse, as soon as he stood to his full height. Beo realize that all of the gear he had was gone, replaced by a thin, loosely tied very uncomfortable sheet that only really served as a cover. Other than that he wasn't wearing anything.

Beo tried to take a step towards what looked like an exit. Only to immediately stumble and nearly fall face first onto the floor. He shook his head in frustration as he clambered back to his feet. It took him a second but slowly he once again began to move sluggishly over towards the cracked door that was near the bed.

Behind the door was a small room, with two white stone looking...things planted on the wall and floor. The one on the floor was more rounded and filled with water why...he had no clue. Drinking water perhaps? Stranger than the water bowl was the thing with the shiny metal handles and knobs on it. Hanging above it Beo saw his reflection staring back at him. However unlike with the still pools of water that rested at the end of the stream by his grotto the image was almost unnaturally clear.

He could probably see with almost perfect clarity every cut, scrape, and scar that had marked itself on his body over the years. However what caught his eyes were the amount of bandages wrapped around his head and around his neck. Before he could inspect his condition further there was a sudden noise from the other room. Acting purely on instinct Beo ducked behind the door and peered through the small space between the frame and the door.

Walking in from the far side of the room was a young woman, older than he was by maybe two or three years, wearing a simple set of white nurse's scrubs and carrying a small clipboard. Her eyes gazed up for a moment and then back to the clipboard before quickly back to the now empty bed as the small piece of wood fell from her hands clattering to the floor.

"D-doooocccctooooorrr!" She shouted as she ran out of the room disappearing from Beo's sight.

Almost as soon as she left the room. Beo made a dash for the open door and into the connected corridor. The only noticeable difference Beo could pick out was how much more narrow it was in comparison to the room. Other than that everything from the lighting to the off white coloring of the walls and the unnaturally sanitary smell in the air was extremely similar.

"Gone! Pricilla what do you mean gone?!" A voice suddenly shouted out from further down the corridor. Without thinking Beo took off down the hall in the direction opposite from where the voice came from.

His bare feet hitting the cold floor with each step. Whatever this place was it felt unnatural, he didn't like it. He wanted to leave, he wanted to go home, his head still ringing and aching with each passing second. As he turned around another corner he heard more voices coming from the hall in front of him as two more people rounded the corner in front of him.

"Are you sure Doc Brown said he was missing? Like not in the room at all?" said the one on the left, he was taller than Beo was, with short brown hair styled in what looked like a small bird's nest.

"His page said the patient in room 213 is missing so we need to find...him…" said his friend his eyes locking on Beo as he began to tap his friends shoulder and pointing. "Uhhh."

"Shit! Its him! DOC HE'S OVER HERE!" the brown haired one shouted as they both lunged towards the wounded woodsman.

In the split second it took Beo to react he dashed to the side and shoved himself into the side of his attacker, launching the brown haired man into wall. Without wasting a second Beo slammed his fist into the second one's stomach causing him to double over with the air leaving his lungs. Before Beo grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. His unconscious body slumping against the off-white wall.

As Beo took off once again further down the hall, his mind racing as he tried to find the exit. The pain in his side didn't help any either if anything that mixed with the headache and unknown surroundings just sent his mind into overdrive as panic and fight or flight instincts took over. As he ran a few more people, some much older than Beo tried to restrain him only to be met with the same type of ferocity he gave the two in the hallway.

After a few minutes, a loud and blaring sound rang out from seemingly everywhere. As lights mounted on the wall began to flash in a bright and rhythmic pattern.

Beo tried his best to navigate his way through the maze like corridors and evenly placed identical rooms like the one he woke up in.

He didn't know why but it seemed like no matter where he turned he was either met with a dead end or more people dressed like the two from before.

Each time he encountered them he either ran in the opposite direction or steam rolled through them before they had a chance to react to the barely clothed and bandaged woodsman. Running down another hallway Beo was met with another man, larger, dressed in a deep blue looking uniform with a similarly colored hat. Almost as soon as their eyes met the larger man pulled a short wooden club from his belt.

"Kid we don't wanna hurt you. So let's not do anything stupid." He said while inching closer to Beo. His words however fell on deaf ears as Beo tried to dash past him only for the man to body check Beo back and swing at him with the club. "Dammit kid."

Beo was at a disadvantage, he could hear the shouts and footsteps of the other guards quickly approaching him. With a thousand things running through his head, Beo did what he believed to be the logical.

In a flash Beo tore off the flimsy gown that draped over him, Dashed forward and threw it over the guard's face, blinding him before driving his fist into the man's nose. A sickening and wet crunching sound resounded as the man fell to the floor. Blood beginning to show through the thin cloth as the man lay there groaning in pain wondering what just happened.

While Beo grabbed the fallen man's small club and dashed off towards where he thought an exit might be. As he ran into more people there reactions were….well they were very different to the ones from earlier. Instead of immediately shouting and running towards him there was a brief moment of hesitation mixed with confusion and another expression that he didn't recognize. From what he noticed before he took advantage of the opportunity was a noticeable change in the color of some of their faces. some went a lightish red others looked like they wanted to throw up.

But that split second was all he needed before he pushed past all of them striking them all in the head with his small club. It went like this for a while Beo carving a path of unconscious bodies through the white halls and corridors before he came up to a large clear opening that gave him a view to the outside of the cave or wherever this place was, it wasn't all that different from the smaller ones that were opened up on some of the walls however none of them were big enough for him to fit through...even if they were when he glanced out he saw that they were too high up for Beo to jump down without killing himself.

Which is why this opening was perfect for beyond the clear surface that blocked his path. Beo could see a large and healthy tree, its branches spread far with green leaves swaying gently in the early morning breeze.

"There he is!" A sudden shout broke his concentration as Beo turned to see another handful of similarly dressed people wielding clubs and crackling batons closing in from behind him.

Beo looked between the group of frustrated looking people and the see-through barrier separating him from the outside. He didn't have to think twice about what he did next. As the cornered berserker let out a bloodcurdling shout before smashing through the barrier, the glass shattering and adding fresh cuts to his still healing body.

Scurrying down the tree and landing on the grass below and dashed off into wherever these outsiders had taken him.

The guards didn't have too much trouble picking up on his trail. All they had to do was follow the apparently naked and heavily wounded boy as he carved a path across the campus and towards the center green.

* * *

Mornings, to some they were a time to relax and get ready for what the day might have in store. However, for a one Yang Xiao Long, early mornings were used to get the lead out and sometimes quite literally beat your frustrations and stress out of you through a tough early morning workout regime. Well in a way it was relaxing.

Although lately instead of working out her frustrations by beating the ever-living dust out of a heavy bag. Yang found that going for an early morning run around the campus to be just as effective if not more. As she tightened the laces of her running shoes and zipped up her white tracksuit jacket. And began to run, headphones in, whatever music she had playing quickly became background noise as her thought drifted to the events of four days ago

* * *

Just how tall was this damned elevator shaft? Yang wondered as she stood impatiently in the elevator car as it climbed up the seemingly endless heights of Beacon tower. It didn't surprise her when Professor Goodwitch told her to report to the Headmaster's office after the first official class of the semester, given what had happened the day before during initiation.

She hadn't been allowed to follow Beo to the hospital something about him being in critical condition or something along those lines. She didn't argue with the medical staff when they met them at the bottom of Beacon cliff. Sure, Ruby and the others had questions as to what happened to Beo, but she didn't think that telling them that he turned into some sort of hybrid Man-Grimm monster and had literally torn those Beowolves to shreds with his bare hands, would be the best of ideas. At least at that moment.

As she finished her thoughts the elevator came to a sudden stop as the door slid open to reveal the grandiose and nearly pristine headmaster's office. Or at least it would have been had it not been for the massive stacks of paperwork, books and charters strewn around room.

At the far end of the room sitting behind a cluttered desk was the grey-haired headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin himself. His head down and eyes focused on the massive book in front of him. While his free hand was jotting down notes off to the side. As soon as the elevator doors closed the grey-haired man looked up and smiled.

"Ah Ms. Xiao Long, thank you for coming. Please have a seat." Ozpin said gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Now it is not exactly a mystery as to what it is I called you up here today."

"It's about Beo right?" She said flatly as if stating the obvious. The Headmaster gave a half smile and nodded his head slightly.

"That among other things." He said bringing up something on his desks monitor. "This is a timeline based on data we collected from your scroll's gps signal as well as the monitor drones that were locked onto said signals."

As Ozpin said this, Yang watched as a map of the Emerald forest appeared on screen and began filling up with a collection of multi-colored paths, points and video feeds. She could clearly see her first crash encounter with Beo connected to a yellow line moving towards another points...one she couldn't help but grimace. As she watched a small portion of their fight with the Widow before the feed cut out, the route also stopping and not picking up them again until they reappeared in front of a upside down Blake, according to the

"Obviously we are missing some information, mostly involving the five hours before you and "Beo" as you call him met with Miss Belladonna." The professor said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Unfortunately, the drone we had tracking your movements was destroyed in the encounter with the Burrowing Widow. Along with the GPS in your scroll. So if you would be so kind as to fill in the blanks as best you can."

Yang sat for a moment stunned as she watched some of the other footage on the timeline. She watched as Beo ran through the forest, pursued by an overwhelming number of Beowolves. Before stopping and engaging them, she watched in silence as the blue haired woodsman bit into the neck of one of the smaller wolves and began to shift into that….thing, that monstrous cross between human and grimm. The feed cut out when Beo threw one of the corpses into the drone.

"Miss Xiao Long." The professor said snapping her out of her stupor. It was still surreal seeing Beo change like that, It wasn't like she hadn't seen what the blood did to him but watching the actual transformation...it felt unnatural, she really couldn't describe it any other way.

"Sorry, I mean what's there to say? You guys already have everything I know I mean aside from...that bit." She said pointing to the loop of Beo's transformation. "After squashing that good for nothing bug I passed out and the next thing I know I'm in a cave." She continued telling Ozpin most of what happened in what was obviously Beo's grotto. As best as she could remember, omitting a few details of course...mainly anything having to do with a certain incident involving mushrooms and the fact that she saw the end off Beo's rampage.

"Hmmm I see, and after he gave you this antidote is when you ran into Miss Belladonna?"

"Pretty much. Okay so you've asked you questions, now it's my turn." Yang said eyes fixed on the bespeckled headmaster.

"Oh? Really now? Well then ask away." He said his eyebrow raising slightly.

Really? Just like that? No attempts to dodge her questions? No elaborate lie about why if she knew the real truth about certain subjects people could get hurt.

"Oookay." she started cautiously. "Where's Beo? I mean I don't even know if he's alive or not. He was in pretty rough shape when we reached the extraction point yesterday, and it was hard enough trying to get everyone off my back this morning about how he got hurt that bad."

"A simple enough question. Currently our young friend under the care of the Beacon Medical staff, unfortunately due to certain circumstances I cannot tell you the exact details as to where he is exactly." Ozpin said taking another sip from his coffee mug "I can however tell you that he is stable however is currently unconscious and unfortunately we have no way of knowing when he will regain consciousness."

Well at least he was alive. Honestly, she wasn't expecting Ozpin to tell her where he was being kept and all. But the way he said it made her wonder how much did they really know about Beo?

"Wait so you can tell me he's okay, but you won't tell me where my partner is? I think I have a right to know." She said. Trying to act as blissfully ignorant as possible. She knew why yesterday Blake's name had been called at the official team assignment ceremony. The others were a bit confused Ruby especially since she had introduced the berserker as her partner.

"I think you and I both know why that is." The professor said coyly motioning to the clip of Beo beginning his blood rage.

"Fair enough" She sighed. Honestly, she knew that wasn't going to work. Well no use in trying to play dumb. She thought as she took a deep breath. "So, what are you planning to do to Beo then? He isn't a student, and I'm pretty sure that people won't really like the idea of him just walking around Beacon if they knew about his semblance."

Ozpin looked at her like he had been waiting to hear that very question.

"I'm glad you asked that Ms. Xiao Long. Given Beo's circumstance I hope you would agree that something like this be kept a secret." He said pausing a moment. Wait did he intend to keep Beo away from everyone? Sure, just throwing him into Beacon would be insane on so many levels but still, she opened her mouth to say something before the professor raised his hand and continued. "I don't necessarily mean his existence and status as the 'Man-Grimm' just the nature of his semblance since it could lead to...discomfort among the fainter of heart, also if certain things play out in our favor I would trust that you will assist us in his, how should I put this? Integration?"

"Um, I'm sorry Integration?" She asked trying to process his answer. One question at a time Yang, one question at a time. She thought to herself.

"Yes, integration, our young friend here has far too much potential to simply be tossed into a system that would simply have him struggle to cope with the change in environment, what I'm hoping for is the opportunity to have him adapt to civilization in a more controlled environment."

"I guess that makes sense, but why me? I mean sure, I'm the best people person I know just ask me." She said, there were a few reasons she could think of that would make sense why. She was still a student after all.

"It only makes the most sense given Beo's circumstance. We don't know how long he has been living in isolation and every attempt we made previously to find him were met with failure." Ozpin said. It didn't surprise Yang much, given how easily Beo moved through the forest yesterday, he was definitely the type of person who wouldn't be found if he didn't want to. " We have tried countless times, to locate him. And you be it by fate or luck, it doesn't really matter, managed to not only run into him, but establish some level of trust."

He wasn't wrong. Although Beo didn't really have much choice in the matter, she did jump the gun a bit not that she would ever admit it. So, she didn't dwell too much on it, she could see what he meant.

"But I have the shrinking feeling that no matter what we decided you would have gotten involved once more one way or another." Ozpin added. Yang chuckled at that and shrugged.

"You're not wrong there. Okay then, I'll play ball. Don't really know what I'll be doing but hey no matter what happens, he's a good guy at the end of the day and I've got his back. Also, uh just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"What exactly am I supposed to tell the others? I mean Blake knows that I met Beo before her only a matter of time before she figures out that somethings up. And by eventually the others too." Yang asked as Ozpin turned off the monitor.

Almost as soon as she finished that sentence, the sound of the elevator door sliding open rang across the office. When she turned Yang saw the black and white clad amber eyed huntress who technically was her partner.

"Hmm I believe we were just getting to that, ah hello Miss Belladonna please have a seat we were just discussing matters that relate to you as well." Ozpin said as Blake made her way across the room.

For whatever reason the bow clad girl looked nervous. Maybe it was the whole situation of being called into the headmaster's office on the first day of class, or maybe it was the heights.

"What does headmaster?" Blake said walking up to the desk and taking the seat next to her's. Before Ozpin said something that was probably going to segue into the topic at hand Yang decided to be a bit more blunt.

"Basically, bout how you're technically my partner cause Beo's the Man-Grimm." There was silence for a good thirty seconds as Blake processed what She just heard. Yang was about to say something else before the black-haired girl put her palm to her face and groaned. "What? Did I just blow your mind? I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, wait no, no, it's just when I think about it…. it's so obvious how did I not see it sooner." Blake said starting to chuckle a bit. "Everything makes sense now."

"Ahem" the professor interjected. "Ladies if we could get back to the matters at hand?"

* * *

That was four days ago, and after she and Ozpin had caught Blake up to speed on almost everything, still keeping the nature of Beo's semblance on a strict need to know. For obvious reasons, she trusted Blake but when she asked Ozpin about why he didn't fill her partner in on Beo's actual nature he simply said that it was "Best not to rock the boat too much" whatever that meant.

All of this coupled with the fact that the attitude of a certain stubborn white-haired heiress. Made the tension in the shared dorm room almost unbearable. The fact that Ruby had been named as leader, didn't sit well with Weiss. And she voiced it at nearly every opportunity. It was enough to drive a girl mad.

As she continued her run the drums from whatever she was listening to setting her pace, it was still somewhat early so there weren't many other students roaming the campus yet. However, the closer to the center pavilion she got Yang began to notice more and more students peeking out of windows or stopping in their own morning routine to look at something going on near the center green further down the road.

Normally she wouldn't have paid any attention to something like this, she would have just continued with her run however when she saw a group of Beacon security run past towards where everyone was gathering, stun batons drawn and sparking. Well that got her attention.

Taking out her headphones she jogged over to the closest person she saw.

"Hey uh any idea what's goin on? "She asked.

"I don't know for sure but what I heard was something about streaker running across campus."

A streaker? Honestly, she didn't expect that sort of hazing to happen so soon, she couldn't help but wonder who was the poor sap who got roped into pulling a stunt like that.

As she moved closer to where the crowd grew larger and more crowded she couldn't help but overhear certain thing that caught her attention.

"Holy hell! Look at him go!"

"Why he all bandaged up?"

"never mind the bandages look at those scars! nasty I almost want to throw up!"

Suddenly a somewhat familiar scream rang out from the center of the crowd. Silencing everyone. Followed by the sound of wood striking body along with the sound of what could have been shock batons, followed by another bloodcurdling scream. Yang pushed her way closer to the center of the crowd. As the sounds grew louder and more intense.

Finally reaching the center of the crowd, Yang's jaw nearly dropped at what she saw. Standing there in the middle of all of this chaos, looking battered and bandaged was Beo. Tufts of blue hair poking out of the bandages wrapped around his head. His hand gripping a small club like his life depended on it. Eyes wide with panic as he glared at the crowd of people around him and the guards closing in.

However, what caught Yang's attention the most wasn't how Beo was fending off a group of Beacon's trained and experienced security team, nor was it the guttural shouts that Beo was letting out or the scars that she was somewhat familiar with. No what caught her attention almost immediately was what she _didn't_ see before in his grotto.

If she were to say that the rest of Beo's physique impressive would have been an understatement. As her followed his scars across his sculpted chest, his abs moving in time with his labored breathing.

But she had seen those a few days before, what she didn't see before were his legs. Strong, toned and scarred, almost as much if not more than his torso. Her eyes unconsciously traced the myriad of scars up his legs and too...well hello sailor. Yang couldn't help but think as her mind went temporarily blank at the sight of Beo's...assets.

Another one of the Man-Grimm's shouts shook her out of whatever temporary lecherous stupor she was in. Looking around briefly it most likely did the same for a few of the other girls in the crowd hell even some of the guys.

Refocusing on her banged up and bare-naked buddy, she was just in time to see Beo sink his teeth into the arm of a officer who must have tried to put him in some sort of hold.

The man screamed in pain as Beo tore a chunk of skin off of his forearm and spit it out after being released from his grasp. The panic in Beo's eyes growing worse with each passing second. Yang could see them darting around the crowd as well as the unfamiliar surroundings. She knew that Beo was tough, but part of her couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But her moment of sympathy quickly faded as his eyes hardened into that dangerous nearly emotionless focus.

Before Beo did something more reckless than he already had or before the guards found themselves on the wrong end of Beo's teeth, Yang dashed forward and did what she believed to be the most logical thing do in a situation like this.

"Okay big fella fun's over." She said as her hand wrapped around Beo's pointed ear and pulled...hard

She heard a yelp in pain as she looked down and saw his pair of maroon eyes hard and focused shift to meet her a snarl on his face before his eyes softened a bit at the sight of her. His face wincing in pain from the grip on his ear. He grunted and struggled for her to let him go but the glare that she was shooting him quickly killed any of the adrenaline that was keeping him going. She could make out the various comments and jeers coming from the crowd ranging from the expected "What the hell is going on!" to the more abstract ones like "I wouldn't mind being that ear right now."

One thing was for certain though. All eyes were on her and Beo now.

"Miss what do you think you're doing?" one of the guardsmen asked approaching slowly with his stun baton draw. "You're interfering with official security business, now back away from the escapee and-"

"Listen I'm not gonna blame you for doing your job but I've got this okay?" Yang interrupted as she looked back to Beo, who now was crouched on the ground gripping his heavily bandaged side. "Geez Beo, I don't know what you did but you sure do have a knack for getting yourself into trouble...never thought I would actually hear myself say that" She continued while unzipping her jacket and throwing it at Beo's feet. Eliciting a few catcalls and whistles from the crowd in the process thanks to the tight fitting black tank top underneath.

"Who do you think-" the guard began before getting cut off by another voice this one more carrying more authority than Yang's earlier statement.

"I believe that's quite enough." came the cold voice of Professor Glynda Goodwitch from behind the crowd of security guards. Her Blond hair tied in its usual tight bun and her cold eyes glared at seemingly everyone from behind her glasses.

"Professor Goodwitch we were just-" The guard began.

"I've been well informed of the situation up to this point Mr. Aegis. You and your men are to return your posts. As well as deal with your injuries." Goodwitch said coldly turning her attention the students gathered around. She paused for a moment and looked at the tablet in her hand. "And if I'm not mistaken you all have class soon, I suggest you all forget this and head to class."

Almost in unison nearly every student present turned tail and began heading back toward the campus proper, a few mutterings about what they had just seen or about how Goodwitch was the last one they wanted to anger.

After most of the crowd had dispersed, security included. The professor turned her attention to Yang and Beo who after some slight confusion involving Yang's jacket had since tied it around his waist covering up his lower half for the most part.

"One quiet day is that so much to ask." Goodwitch muttered under her breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well Miss Xiao Long I would like to say that it's a surprise to see you in this circumstance, but I had a sneaking suspicion that you would somehow get tangled up in this mess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang said looking back at Beo who just stood there with a confused look on his face clutching his side.

"Nothing. Now what to do about this mess. We really were not expecting him to cause such a catastrophe when he regained consciousness." Goodwitch said after sighing. "I suppose the Headmaster would want to have words with the two of you please follow me."

"But professor what about class?" Yang said coyly.

"I would suggest that you do not press your luck Miss Xiao long."

"Fine, fine sorry. C'mon Beo...hey Beo you okay?" she said while turning around and seeing Beo gripping his side as he fell to one knee. The bandages on his side stained with a bright red. "Woah hold on there you just woke up no passing out so quickly!" Catching Beo as he fell unconscious once more.

"He most likely tore some of his stitches in his little parade around campus. Honestly the only thing keeping him awake until now was most likely pure will power." Goodwitch commented.

As Yang stabled Beo on her shoulder once more, she couldn't help but chuckle at how much trouble he had stirred up in such a short amount of time. Well it could have been worse, at least Beo didn't kill anybody...wait.

"Hey Professor I have a few questions." Yang said as she followed Goodwitch towards the medical building, the unconscious Beo snoring carelessly on her shoulder.

* * *

One quiet morning. Was that so much to ask? Glynda Goodwitch thought as she sorted through the mess of paperwork, dealing matters ranging from damage reports, personal injury reports, noise complaints, and even one form requesting physical therapy due to multiple fractures and bite marks.

All thanks to that boy. She understood why he acted as he did. It was only natural that someone raised by wild beasts would himself act as such. However, it still didn't change the amount of paperwork that was being piling up. Thankfully though in the seven hours since the boy's antics she had managed to settle most of the problems that arose. Namely the matters of property damage. In earnest she was somewhat relieved that Miss Xiao Long had interfered when she did. Seeing how a familiar face seemed to calm the Man-Grimm from his panicked state. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone, but her presence did make things go a bit smoother for what it was worth.

The elevator came to a stop as the doors slid open revealing Ozpin's grand office, the cogs beneath the floor moving in a consistent rotation. The headmaster himself stood with his back facing her, looking out across the academy's campus. A file in one hand and his usual coffee mug in another.

"So, how is our young guest this afternoon?" He said not turning around.

"Thankfully after this morning's escapades along with some assistance from the Maintenance staff, most of the damage done to the hospital's ICU has been repaired. Luckily all that was really broken was the fourth floor bay window and some dents in the drywall."

"And Beo?" Ozpin continued.

"Currently, he is being held in one of the academy's higher security medical observation rooms after having some of his injuries restitched. Miss Xiao Long kindly offered to keep him company while we sorted out the mess he made. I also arranged for some of his things to be returned to him mainly certain articles of clothing namely the Beowulf skin he was admitted with. This is a temporary solution of course since we can only appease his sense of familiarity for so long." Goodwitch continued.

In truth the boy was lucky that he didn't tear more than just stitches in his side. But in the end it didn't really matter. There were, after all much larger problems to deal with.

"So, I take it that the reason you called me up here was to share whatever outrageous solution you came across in the past four days?" She said trying to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

"Ah Glynda you know me so well." Ozpin said turning around and taking a sip from his coffee. "The solution I found in the academy's charter is a thin one to say the least. Tell me Glynda how familiar are you with the probationary student doctrine?"

The probationary student doctrine? That was Ozpin's game? Originally the doctrine was put in place as a way for the headmaster to allow exceptionally gifted individuals to attend Beacon when they would otherwise be unable to due to things like criminal record, or financial status under the condition that they follow a strict set of rules or be ejected from the academy no questions asked. It was a doctrine not often used and was hardly ever successful hence why it hadn't been implemented in nearly fifty years.

"I'm familiar. But what does that have to do with Beo? He doesn't necessarily fit the criteria for that program, and since he clearly does not even have the slightest concept of rules aside from maybe survival of the fittest, by those standards he would be ejected immediately." Glynda responded still puzzled why he brought up the archaic implementation.

"You are right, of course. I only asked simply because the solution I found is, believe it or not similar in spirit albeit less harsh." Ozpin taking another swig from his mug. "In all reality its closer in its wording to the regulation that allowed the young Miss Rose to attend the academy. It is called the ward program."

Now that one she had never heard of. If it were anyone else, Goodwitch would have thought he was making it up. But since this was Ozpin she knew that he was genuine. Did he have his eccentricities? But he always made sure that no matter the endeavor he was about to get himself involved in he was the most knowledgeable in the room on the matter.

"I'm not familiar." She said.

"Neither was I in fact until two days ago. The ward doctrine at its core is a more formal form of nepotism. By taking a gifted individual usually an orphan or displaced youth regardless of age or background and allowing them entry and education by means of registering them as a ward of the academy or one of the faculty." Ozpin began. At this point Glynda wasn't sure where he was going with this. A ward of the school? How would that admit the boy.

"Obviously this was created at a time where families sending their children off to be adopted by establishments of prestige was a more common practice but in this case, I believe it fits our young guest just fine." The grey-haired professor said with a smile.

"That still leaves several factors. Who have you consulted about accepting him as a ward? I doubt you would do it and Doctor Shelly and Oobleck are more likely to constantly question the boy rather than show him how to adjust, and Port would most likely forget that he knows nothing aside from the forest. Not to mention housing, scheduling. With a majority of the faculty already working on several projects and active hunts with the higher-level students." Goodwitch responded. While Ozpin's grin only got wider.

"My thoughts exactly, now who do we know that could manage all of that on top of their busy schedule?" Ozpin said while placing the file on the desk and sliding it over to her. "Housing shouldn't be an issue there are several rooms that have been marked for storage in the more secluded areas of the first-year building, they can easily be repurposed."

It was then that something in Glynda's head clicked as she looked down at the file in front of her.

"No. Absolutely not. What makes you think that I would agree to take on this uncontrollable young man as my ward?"

"The fact that if you don't I would have to impose the Paramour Pool onto you again this year." Ozpin said taking another sip from his mug, it took almost all of her willpower to not use her riding crop to smack it out of his hands and lecture the seemingly level-headed headmaster about the danger of his whims.

"You were going to have me do that anyway." She said flatly while sighing.

"Not untrue. Well then let's go with the fact that I sign your checks and you will be compensated accordingly."

"Cyrus." She growled, very seldom did she use his first name, but he was truly pushing his luck on this matter.

"Glynda, jokes aside the reason I'm asking this of you is because I trust you the most to handle this matter in the most professional way. That and I feel it would be best for the both of you."

She sighed in defeat, she should have expected this from him. She was experienced in many fields of teaching but this, this was something else entirely it would be like raising a child with the body and abilities of quite possibly one of the most dangerous individuals alive. But at the end of the day she supposed it could not be helped.

"Very well, Ozpin you win I'll teach the boy. But do not complain about my methods." she said picking up the file and walking back to the elevator door "I plan to start tomorrow." She said as the elevator door opened once more.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She heard Ozpin say as the door closed.

Opening the file, it was filled with all sorts of forms regarding policy, releases, medical forms, fees, and records. But the one that caught her attention first was the boy's personal information sheet. She snickered at what Ozpin has decided on when it came to his record.

From that day on, the Man-Grimm of the Emerald Forest had a new name. Keeping in the tradition of Vale's naming scheme, It was no surprise where Ozpin got the inspiration from. Written at the top of the sheet in bold type was a simple but memorable name.

Beo Cobalt.

* * *

 **Well that took much longer than I thought it would and I apologize, Life kinda got in the way of my writing and I couldn't find the time to write as much as I wanted too. But I do actually have a big announcement regarding the story going forward. Starting after this chapter I am going to be working on a backlog of chapters that I can release monthly so you guys have a set time frame to expect the next installment in Beo's escapades, Now this doesnt mean that I have the backlog done. Gods no, I'm just saying that by the time the next chapter is published I will have that backlog done so I can work on the further parts of the story.**

 **So! I leave you now with the knowledge that I will be working on a steady stream of content for all of you to enjoy it will just take a while fear not i'll post progress report maybe an updated Q &A since i lost a lot of that file and just now recovered it. But I hope you all are enjoying this story and Happy belated new year here's to a productive 2018 don't forget to leave a review and thanks a bunch to everyone who's been helping me sort through my thoughts (You know who you guys are)**

 **Also in case some of you are wondering about the rating change that is because upon reviewing some of the arcs I have planned I just want to be safe in regards to the sites rating system doesnt mean its coming anytime soon but I think you will all be able to see why eventually.**

 **Anyway hope guys are enjoying the story thus far and please feel free to leave a review and any questions feel free to send me a message or leave a review.**

 **Anyway this is Amouren, Signing off (for now)**


	11. Update 3: I swear we are alive

**Hey everyone. I wanna just start off with saying that yes this is not the chapter you were all hoping for when you saw this update in your inbox. It is however a confirmation that this story is still very much alive, Its just that since the last chapter a few months ago alot has happened and I just couldn't find the time to work on Beo's misadventures, Between this last school semester which proved to be the most difficult one of my academic career and actual work. Also the most cruel torture of all...writers block, uggg if any of you are writers then you know my pain. Fear not though the most current chapter is well under way and about...eh i would say...a little under half complete. However I will be re posting that Q &A I did a while ago since I lost alot of the original content. so that will probably come sometime in the next week so if anyone reading this has a question involving Bloodmoon for me then just send it to me as a PM or as a review and I'll include it. **

**Again I can't apologize enough since I know many people including myself would rather than have the actual chapter rather than this update.**

 **Till next week**

 **Amouren, P.S I know at the end of the last chapter I said that I wouldn't post another chapter until I had my backlog done but for my own sanity I will be posting this it immediately when its finished then shorten my back log from 5 chapters to 3 shorter chapters.**


	12. The Q&A revisited

Okay so It kinda sucks that I even need to re-upload the Q&A special in lieu of the chapter itself but hey the bright side to all of this is it gives me a chance to answer some of the more recent questions as well as assure you all I'm still alive. And this won't just be a simple re-upload of the original Q&A with a few things added since if you're reading this you've probably already read that unless you skipped it. Which is understandable it wasn't the most riveting of Q&A's. So anyways let's get this rolling shall we?

So the first question of the second round comes from guest user **Jerron.** They ask " **will beo be part of an actual team or will he only be learning how society works from goodwitch?":**

This is a good question and one I half answered all the way back in chapter one during the Author's note. And it still rings true, Beo himself will not really be officially joining any team due to his status at Beacon as a probationary student. For two main reasons, one is in regards to the story itself and how I want to tell it. By keeping Beo outside of a team of OC misfits and not replacing a member of the main cast with our lovable Man-Grimm it lets me keep Beo from changing the cannon as drastically as he already does by existing. The second reason is due to pure laziness...it lets me as a writer if I say didn't want Beo to be involved with certain arcs or felt that if he was there he would just be useless and not do anything,

I can have the main cast doing things that happen in cannon while Beo is doing things that pertain to his development as a character which makes him seem more like a living part of the setting as opposed to an OC who was stuck to the main cast because of Author Bias. And in regards to the Goodwitch portion of this question, let's just say she's not the only one in charge of teaching Beo how the world works. From a certain perspective everyone that Beo meets is teaching him about the world outside of the forest. But at the end of the day Goodwitch is still the one who is overseeing his integration and making sure he stays out of trouble( for the most part)

Okay so that one had a longer answer than I thought it would have. So here's the second one from an unnamed Guest: **Do you plan on making Beo comfortable to anyone else except yang and Blake?:** Yes, it would only be natural for Beo over time to get used to other people outside of Yang and her circle. That being said. There are also several people that he will not get along with due to his predispositions and the effects of living in the Emerald Forest for most of his life.

I won't say who he wouldn't be caught dead associating with but the answers may surprise you. If you can deduce it than send me a PM if you're right I'll confirm it. But yeah I think that its only natural that eventually Beo would break out of his shell and associate with others. But for the most part his circle of interactions will be coming from the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, to some extent, as well as the other teachers at the school.

That's it for the actual questions asked but this does give me a chance to address some other comments that I found interesting.

So this was left by **Owens Left foot:** **Beo reminds me a LOT of father gascoigne with the whole blood-drunk werewolf thing, though i'm guessing that was intentional since you're a fan of bloodborne yourself.:** believe me it wasn't intentional but its no secret that I love bloodborne, I am glad however that you drew parallels to that boss since its one of my favorites in the game outside of Lady Maria and Moonlight Presence. When it comes to Beo's bloodrage form while I did draw from Bloodborne in some aspects, I did also draw from things like Hellsing and other action shows. Also oldish horror movies.

But yeah that's it for this special addition to the Q&A gods at this point there is almost as many update chapters as there are actual chapters...not to self find a better way to let you guys know i'm still alive. Discord server maybe? I dunno I'm rambling at this point anyways next time you guys hear from me it will be in the authors note of the next chapter which has at this point two working titles. Too Many Cooks or Strangers Like Me

Anyways till we meet again this is Amouren signing off.


End file.
